


Un Príncipe para el Reino Novak

by Ladygon



Series: Príncipes Caídos [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Boys In Love, Destiel - Freeform, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, M/M, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladygon/pseuds/Ladygon
Summary: El reino de Novak necesita un príncipe para su rey. El reino de Winchester fue el elegido para esta alianza matrimonial con el segundo príncipe del reino. Todo está listo para formalizar el compromiso. Sin embargo, el príncipe Dean no está de acuerdo, que su hermano Sam, se case por motivos políticos. (SERIE PRÍNCIPES CAÍDOS)





	1. Por la alianza entre reinos

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen, no espero ofender a nadie, solo escribo por diversión y son fantasías mías.  
> Es un Destiel y un AU, ambientado en un mundo fantástico. Es el primero de una serie de tres fics sobre temática de príncipes, reyes y reinos de diferentes naturaleza:  
> 1° Está en un ambiente fantástico.  
> 2° En un ambiente medieval.  
> 3° En un ambiente oriental árabe.  
> También tienen clasificación para adultos, así que serán hot, tendrán lemon y hard lemon. Lo pondré en las advertencias cuando sea el capítulo.

—¡Olvídalo! ¡No sucederá! —grita el príncipe Dean, retumbando todo el castillo.

—Dean, no seas cabezota —dijo el príncipe Sam, tratando de razonar con su voluntarioso hermano.

Los reyes John y Mary veían discutir a sus hijos por “chorrocienta” vez. Se miraron el uno al otro con cansancio, se levantaron de sus elegantes tronos y de las manos se dignaron a retirarse a sus habitaciones.

—¿Ustedes no van a decir algo? —exige Dean.

Los reyes se detuvieron, se miraron y luego los miraron.

—Yo ya di mi opinión —dijo el rey John.

—También di la mía —aclaró la reina Mary.

—Resuélvanlo ustedes —concluyó el rey.

Sam arrugó el ceño.

—Deberías ordenárselo a Dean —sugiere Sam a su padre.

Dean dio un respingo y miró asustado a su hermano. Si su padre se lo ordenaba estaría frito, él tendría que cumplir el mandato, lo quiera o no.

—No ordenaré a ninguno de los dos algo como eso. Ustedes deben elegir con quien pasarán el resto de su vida. Es cierto que son príncipes y tienen asuntos de estado que atender, pero también son nuestros hijos y su madre y yo queremos su felicidad.

—Lo que su padre quiere decir —dice su madre con voz dulce, soltando la mano de su marido y yendo donde sus hijos—, es que los dos tienen razón en esto. —Toma la mano de cada uno de ellos—. Confío en ustedes y cualquier decisión que elijan, tendrán todo nuestro apoyo.

Apretó sus manos, luego besó cada una de las frentes de sus hijos y se retiró con su marido fuera de la habitación del trono.

Silencio.

—El cabezota eres tú —le dice Dean a Sam.

—Idiota.

—Perra.

Otro día de eterna felicidad en el pequeño reino de los Winchester. Ubicado en una localidad rocallosa donde el castillo se erigía en un hermoso acantilado, rodeado del imponente paisaje dado por el fiordo lleno de belleza casi divina. La tranquila entrada de mar, los verdes acantilados, las nubes y el cielo, en ese lugar tan privilegiado y al mismo tiempo tan rústico, pocos enemigos se atrevían a entrar para perturbar la paz del feliz reino. Sin embargo, había un posible enemigo que no debían subestimar: El Reino de Novak.

Es que el Reino de Novak era el más poderoso de la región. Nadie podía alzar armas en su contra sin recibir una derrota ejemplar, para cualquier reino que se atreviera a pensar si quiera, en estar en su contra. Ubicado a unos kilómetros al este, en la parte más fértil y rica de la zona, tenían una cultura muy arraigada en una religión monoteísta bastante rara. Mediante esta, habían asimilado otros reinos y los habían conquistado. También, acostumbraban hacer alianzas mediante los matrimonios, lo cual podría ser normal, pero en el caso de ellos, parecía ser un punto débil. El reino tenía múltiples hermanos y eso debió destruir el reino hace mucho tiempo, pero el primer rey, a quien lo consideraban un dios, tuvo la gran idea de que sus sucesores irían obteniendo el reino hasta casarse. Eso quería decir que, el hermano mayor fue rey del reino hasta que se enamoró de alguna princesa o príncipe extranjero y se fue, dejando el puesto al próximo hermano en la  sucesión. Así los hermanos fueron dejando la corona y era natural, ya que pasaban en guerras en el extranjero, conociendo chicos y chicas, eran unos guerreros innatos, muy efectivos, atractivos y todos los reinos se los peleaban, porque los querían con ellos. Hasta que el Reino de Novak quedó a cargo del hermano menor: Castiel.

Era obligación del último de los hermanos de la corona, el regir el reino sin posibilidades de dejarlo a cargo de otro. El rey de Novak estaba lleno de obligaciones, protocolos asfixiantes, tradiciones y un sinfín de cosas, que también ahuyentaron a sus hermanos anteriores. Una de esas obligaciones era tener una descendencia fuerte, la cual debía mantener el futuro del reino. Para esto, el Reino Novak, miró al Reino Winchester para un matrimonio político con uno de sus príncipes.

Esa era la discusión de los hermanos Winchester, pues era obvio que el hermano, que debía casarse con el rey Castiel, era Sam. Como primogénito, Dean debía heredar el reino, lo cual dejaba a su hermano menor libre para futuras alianzas, pero Dean no quería que su hermanito solo por nacer después de él, estuviera condenado a casarse por cuestión política. Su hermano era lo más importante para él y quería su felicidad, debía casarse con alguien a quien amara y lo amara de vuelta. Así debían ser las cosas. Sin embargo, Sam sentía una obligación en establecer una alianza con ese poderoso reino, pues era una forma de proteger a su familia. Si lograban una alianza con el Reino Novak, era un fuerte seguro para el pequeño reino. Nadie se atrevería a meterse con los Winchester, podrían vivir felices para siempre gracias al sacrificio de Sam.

Sam pensaba con la cabeza y estaba en lo correcto. Dean pensaba con el corazón y también estaba en lo correcto.

—No dejaré que te cases con ese rey —asegura Dean.

—¿Por qué, lo quieres para ti?

—¡Qué!

—Dicen que es fuerte, inteligente, un gran guerrero y es muy guapo.

—“Dicen”, no quiere decir que sea cierto.

—Vi un retrato de él y es bastante guapo.

Dean pestañeó varias veces.

—Entonces, ¿te gusta? —pregunta con un hilo de voz.

—Podría gustarme, ¿no?...

Perfecto, ahora estaba celoso de ese rey extraño.

—… Lo sabré cuando lo vea —terminó de responder su hermano.

—Para ese momento ya será demasiado tarde y no podrás dar marcha atrás —asegura Dean.

—Ese es problema mío. Sabré lidiar con eso, además, no puedo retractarme, ya acepté el compromiso.

Dean sintió temblar el piso.

—¡Qué! ¡Cuándo! —exigió saber Dean.

—El día que vi su retrato, lo mandé a decir con su emisario.

—No puedo creerlo —dice Dean con desazón— ¿Qué pasará con Jessica?

Sam quedó de piedra.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Sam con seriedad.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? Soy tu hermano. Sé cuando estás enamorado de alguien y tú estás enamorado de esa chica.

—Soy el segundo príncipe de los Winchester, mi deber es crear una alianza fuerte y poderosa para proteger a mi pequeño reino y a mi familia. Jessica lo sabe y lo acepta, porque no puede hacer nada para cambiar eso.

—Antes de ser príncipe, eres una persona y mereces ser feliz. Jessica no puede hacer nada, porque ya lo has decidido, pero yo sí, haré algo.

Sam lo miró preocupado.

—¿Qué harás? —preguntó asustado de saber la respuesta.

—Yo me casaré con él —dijo con seguridad Dean.

—¡Qué! ¡Estás loco!

—Siempre he sido más loco que tú.

Sam se tranquilizó y miró a su hermano con profunda seriedad.

—No juegues Dean, casarse con el rey Novak no es fácil. No bastará que prometas cosas ante el altar. Debes consumar el matrimonio, primero, y si no eres capaz de hacerlo, te repudiará. Si logras hacerlo, debes darle un heredero, porque no le sirves si no le das descendencia, por eso puede repudiarte también. Repudiarte significa, convertirse en enemigo del reino y tendrá motivos suficientes para invadirnos, porque no cumplimos con nuestro acuerdo.

—Eso es ridículo, somos hombres, hay pocas posibilidades de tener hijos. Si quiere hijos, debió elegir a una mujer, no a un hombre. No es muy inteligente ese rey.

—Al contrario, los reyes Novak nacen de hombres. Tienen rituales para concebir hijos. Deberás aguantar rituales, protocolos, adoptar tradiciones extrañas, en un lugar extraño con gentes diferentes a nosotros.

—Puedo hacerlo, soy fuerte —dice el testarudo.

—Dean, ¿cómo te digo para que lo comprendas?... El rey Novak te follará hasta que le des un hijo. En esa relación, tú serás el pasivo. Tu cuerpo será propiedad de él y puede tocarte como quiera a la hora que quiera. Tú no puedes negárselo, porque es parte de la alianza.

Dean quedó con la boca abierta. Eso no se lo esperaba.

—¿Ves? —continuó Sam— ¿Estás dispuesto a eso?, porque yo sí, lo estoy. He investigado mi futuro cargo y aunque no sea agradable, lo haré. Aguantaré lo que me haga ese hombre, porque hay un fin mayor que necesito cumplir y si soy listo, podré adquirir el poder necesario.

—¿Estás dispuesto a ser su puta?

—Claro que sí, ¿y tú?

El silencio fue su respuesta.

—Bien, ya está decidido. —Sam dio media vuelta y salió del salón del trono.

Dean quedó parado ahí, sin poder moverse y sin saber qué hacer. Esa noche, el príncipe se quedó en el balcón de su habitación, mirando la oscuridad del tranquilo mar. La luna estaba llena en las alturas e iluminaba todo su reino con una belleza plateada. Logró divisar a la lejanía, a una pareja que por su forma de actuar se estaba despidiendo. La mujer lloraba y el chico trataba de consolarla, sin resultados. A Dean le partió el alma ver a su hermano despedirse de su amada, pero la decisión estaba tomada y nadie sería capaz de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

A la mañana siguiente, llegó la comitiva del rey Novak para oficializar el compromiso según los protocolos del reino. Sam se estaba arreglando en su habitación y estaba radiante con un traje blanco con dorado, una capa en su espalda con fondo azul, bordes de plumillas. Se veía muy guapo y así le hubiera gustado a Dean verlo en el día de su compromiso, pero con cara de enamorado, no con esa seriedad característica cuando iba a solucionar un problema. Aun así, su cara se iluminó cuando lo vio a él en la puerta.

—Dean, te ves bien —dijo yendo hacia él.

Dean también estaba radiante, pero él no lo sabía. Vestía un traje de terciopelo corto estilo militar de color verde pardo que hacia juego con sus ojos, botones de plata, pantalones ajustados blancos con botas hasta las rodillas negras y una capa blanca ondeando en su espalda.

—Lo mismo digo de ti ¡Mírate! Eres el novio perfecto —dijo con ironía.

—Dean, por favor —suspiró—, no lo hagas más difícil.

Dean puso sus manos en actitud de defensa.

—Ok. —Fue la respuesta.

—Bien, vamos, entonces. —Sam iba a salir por la puerta.

—Dejaste la espada encima de la cama —le recordó Dean.

Sam volteó y efectivamente, la espada estaba ahí. Se devolvió, entrando en la habitación y cuando la tomó en su mano, Dean sintió algo en su interior. Sam sonrió a Dean, pero luego esta sonrisa se desvaneció en su rostro.

—¡Dean, no! —Corrió hasta la puerta, pero esta se cerró en su cara.

Los golpes no se hicieron esperar. Dean guardó la llave en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, se alejó del lugar, escuchando los golpes disminuir por la distancia y por lo grueso de la puerta de madera.

**Fin capítulo 1**


	2. La ceremonia de compromiso

Dean se presentó en el salón del trono como el prometido del rey Novak. Tanto los súbditos como los reyes se miraron los unos a los otros. Un hombre de ojos azules se le acercó, demasiado, y lo miró con insistencia, tanto así, que se sintió incómodo.

—Hola, Sam —dijo el hombre, tomando la mano derecha entre sus manos—. Un gusto conocerte.

—Dean, mi nombre es Dean.

—Perdón, pensé que… —Ladeó su cabeza sin entender, pero fue interrumpido.

—Seré yo el prometido del rey Novak, mi hermano Sam no puede, porque está enamorado de Jessica, en cambio yo, no tengo ningún compromiso. Soy fuerte y guapo —guiñó un ojo—. Y cumpliré con los requerimientos de Su Majestad.

Hubo murmullos de asombro, pero Dean trató de ignorarlos.

—Ya veo —respondió con tranquilidad el sencillo hombre.

—¿Eres el mensajero?

—No.

—¿Quién eres?

—Castiel.

Dean sonrió con incredulidad.

—Sí, claro.

—Soy el rey Castiel del Reino de Novak.

Dean rio y es que era ridículo imaginar a ese sujeto como rey. Era un tipo muy sencillo más bajo de lo que se imaginaba. Por la fama del rey debía ser un tipo tan alto como su hermano, con porte fuerte, atlético y majestuoso, que este no parecía tener, salvo por los increíbles ojos azules que lo miraban como si vieran su alma.

—Sabes qué… no te creo lo que dices ¿Quién eres en realidad? —Sintió unos murmullos que le hicieron retirar la vista del sujeto.

—Ya te dije.

—Mmh, claro.

Dean miró el rostro de los demás y  quedó mudo.

—¡Dean!

La voz del rey John lo hizo saltar en su puesto. Su padre llegó en un dos por tres a su lado.

—Disculpe a mi hijo rey Castiel —explicó el monarca—. Él es bueno, pero muy impetuoso.

—Comprendo —dijo con simpleza el afectado.

En cuanto al príncipe, no sabía dónde meterse. La primera impresión se fue al traste. Si lo repudiaba antes de comprometerse, debía ser la metida de pata más grande que el reino tuviera memoria.

—No demoremos más las formalidades del caso, debemos estar en el reino antes del anochecer —dice el rey Castiel en forma de una orden suave a nivel protocolar.

—Por supuesto —responde el rey padre—. Ven hijo.

—No puede ser entregado así, necesita estar de blanco —interrumpió uno de los sirvientes extranjeros.

El rey John y su hijo quedaron parados, agarrados del brazo.

—Uriel, el velo lo cubrirá. —Fue la respuesta de Castiel a su sirviente.

 —No permitiré… —calló de improviso, por la mano en alto de su señor.

—Puede preparar a su hijo rey John —dijo con amabilidad el rey extranjero.

—Gracias, es usted muy amable —respondió el susodicho.

Cuando estuvieron a unos cuantos metros de la comitiva extranjera, el rey y la reina entraron con Dean a uno de los pequeños cuartos detrás del trono. La reina tenía en sus manos un largo velo.

—Bien —le dice su padre—, tu madre te pondrá el velo como dice el protocolo, mientras tú nos dices qué diablos está pasando aquí ¿Dónde está tu hermano? —sonaba muy enojado.

Dean tragó saliva. Decidió decirlo todo de golpe y rápido, porque su madre empezó con su tarea.

—Sam está enamorado de Jessica y Jessica lo ama a él. Está dispuesto a sacrificar su felicidad por nosotros y no pude permitirlo. Lo siento, dejé encerrado a Sam en su habitación, juro que no lo tenía planeado.

El rey movió la cabeza en forma cansada.

—Te creo —dice John, quien conocía la impetuosidad de su hijo—. No quieres sacrificar a tu hermano, pero te sacrificarás tú.

—Eso es lo que hacen los hermanos mayores —respondió con terquedad—. Padre, no es tan malo, seré el consorte del monarca más poderoso del mundo conocido. Sam se casará con Jessica y reinarán nuestro pequeño reino. Es muy inteligente y será mejor rey que yo, nuestro reino no necesita un monarca fuerte, necesita a uno inteligente y astuto, y ese es Sam. Siempre lo he pensado.

—Mi pequeño Dean —le dice su madre.

El rey suspira.

—No sé si esto es lo correcto, pero prometí no entrometerme en sus decisiones y te veo muy decidido. Lo que es yo, no te permitiría hacerlo, aunque me metiera en una guerra de proporciones épicas con el Reino de Novak.

—¡Papá!

—Ni siquiera sabes en lo que te metes, hijo. Siempre es igual, te lanzas sin saber la profundidad del río. Al menos Sam lo sabe perfectamente, por eso estaba dispuesto a respetar su decisión, pero tú… como sea, iré por Sam…

—Papá, no…

—Él se despedirá de ti y te dará consejos. Tampoco dejaría que se case con Novak ahora que sé que está enamorado de esa chica. Al menos tú tienes posibilidades de enamorarte de ese hombre.

—¡Cómo! —exclamó sin poder creer lo que decía su padre.

—Pásame la llave —ordenó el rey John.

Le entregó la llave. Su madre cubrió totalmente su cabeza, perdiendo de vista a su padre.

—Tu padre tiene razón —le dice su madre.

La reina quita la parte del velo que tapa su rostro por unos momentos, porque es elemental que después esa parte debía bajarse para cubrir su cara.

—No te cierres a Castiel —continúa hablando su madre—. Abre tu corazón y date la oportunidad de ser feliz.

—Pero mamá…

—Prométemelo Dean.

Dean no era capaz de contradecir a su madre.

—Te lo prometo.

—Muy bien hijo.

Un abrazo y beso maternal. Continuó arreglando el velo pues era largo, arrastrando el piso, y no se podía correr en el camino. Lo acomodó por todo su alrededor. En eso apareció su hermano, extremadamente enojado.

—¡Maldito idiota!

—Palabrotas, no —regañó su madre.

—Perdón mamá, pero este no tiene otro apelativo —dijo Sam, tratando de calmarse.

—Lo sé, hijo.

—Hablaré con el rey Castiel y le explicaré que fue un mal entendido, y que yo soy su prometido —soluciona Sam.

El corazón de Dean dio un vuelco.

—No harás nada de eso —ordenó el rey John—. Dean será el prometido del rey. Tú nos has mentido.

—Es cierto, Sam. No puedes ser el prometido del rey, porque estás enamorado de esa chica llamada Jessica —explica su madre.

Sam tragó saliva. Se le fue toda la rabia, pues sus padres lucían enojados, peor aún, estaban de acuerdo.

—No dije lo de Jessica, porque sabía que no me dejarían hacer la alianza. Jessica comprende…

—No hablaremos de eso ahora, no hay tiempo —interrumpió el rey—. Tú elegiste a tu pareja y no puedes esperar que el rey Castiel no lo note, es más inteligente de lo que parece. Ya eligió a Dean, ahora deberás instruirlo lo mejor posible en estos minutos. Dile lo más importante. Yo ganaré algo de tiempo.

El rey John fue hacia la puerta y salió.

—¿Qué, cómo sabe? —preguntan Sam y Dean al mismo tiempo.

—Hijos —llama la reina—, por favor no discutan y concéntrense. Esto es serio.

Los hermanos se quedaron mirando y reaccionaron. Sam sacó un frasquito de su bolsillo. Su madre se retiró hacia la puerta para darles algo de privacidad.

—Toma esto y no lo pierdas —dijo entregando el frasquito—. Es un lubricante muy efectivo. Cuando se te termine, puedes suplantarlo con algún aceite o algo aceitoso que no te irrite, porque esto tienes que colocarlo en… en tu ano. No solo lo untas, sino que debes entrar con tu dedo o tus dedos, la idea es  prepararte para la invasión.

—Sí, ya, cuando me folle —trató de bromear sin mucho éxito.

—Dean, es importante —lo cortó su hermano con seriedad.

Dean tuvo que morderse la lengua, no había tiempo para andar con delicadeces o tonterías, quizás hasta cuándo no vería a su familia.

—Hazlo bien —siguió aconsejando Sam—, porque las primeras veces él será rudo y te dolerá, así que trata de preparar tu cuerpo para disminuir el daño. Recuerda que no puedes negarte, debes dejarte hacer en todo momento, porque forma parte del ritual. Ellos no te dirán esto que te estoy diciendo, lo tienen prohibido, se supone  que es un secreto y me costó mucho hacerme de él, pero no sé exactamente en qué consiste el ritual. Solo sé que son dos; uno el de consumación y el otro, de fertilización.

—Ya es hora —avisa su madre.

Dean caminó hacia la salida, pero su hermano lo detuvo a medio camino.

—Otra cosa, nuestro padre tiene razón. No subestimes a Castiel, es más fuerte y más inteligente de lo que parece —advierte Sam.

—Entonces, está bien que sea yo, el más guapo —le sonrió Dean, definitivamente, no podía con su genio—. Dime, ¿no intentará algo ahora?

—No, todo esto que te dije será en su reino, aquí es la ceremonia de compromiso y solo te besará la mano.

—Uf, ¡qué alivio!, pensé que tendría que besarlo o algo.

—Aquí no, en el reino sí.

Dean abrió la boca con sorpresa, luego la cerró con fastidio y fue hasta la puerta de donde apareció su padre.

—Vamos, Dean, ya vienen —avisó el rey John, apurando el paso y tomándolo del brazo—. A todo lo que te pregunten tienes que decir “Sí, juro”. Sé inteligente Dean, serás más poderoso que yo, ocupa bien ese poder y mantiene tu buen corazón. Recuerda todo lo que te hemos enseñado y cuánto te amamos. —Lo abraza.

Lo mismo repitieron su madre y su hermano en unos abrazos llenos de cariño. Ahora Dean comenzó a temblarle las piernas, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Su madre le dio un beso en la mejilla y le bajó el velo hacia el suelo, lo sujetó con una cinta atada con un lazo simple, en la cintura, cosa que podía ser desatada con facilidad, tirando del extremo de la cinta. Todo lo demás estaba suelto y hacia una gran cola que se arrastraba por el piso.

Dean encontraba ese velo ridículo. Podía pisarlo en el camino y caería de bruces al suelo, eso no se vería muy bien. Parecía un fantasma, en vez de una gran sábana blanca, tenía un velo igual de grande y blanco, solo le faltaba decir “uuuh uuuh”, según él, y estaba pensando en esto, cuando sonrió de improviso y casi le da un ataque de risa, que a duras penas aguantó. Si no es, porque sus padres iban de la mano, caminando adelante de forma majestuosa y Sam atrás de él, como cortándole el paso, se habría largado a reír. Menos mal que tenía ese velo para cubrir lo nervioso que estaba, quizás esa era la finalidad de tal cosa molestosa. Ahora comprendía que no era tan inútil, pero de que era ridículo, no había caso contradecir al respecto.

En un momento se detuvo, porque sus padres se detuvieron delante, haciéndose hacia los lados. Quedó paralizado al ver al hombre que nunca pensó era rey, totalmente diferente. Ahora parecía de esos reyes de cuentos, vestido completamente de blanco y dorado con joyas resplandecientes en el collar de zafiros azules, que iba de hombro a hombro. Una corona espectacular de oro con diamantes y rojos rubíes. Capa blanca por arriba y en inferior dorada ¿Cómo podía cambiar tanto en un rato?

El rey le ofreció la mano, Dean no podía mover sus pies, hasta que Sam le susurró desde bastante atrás, producto del largo velo que arrastraba por el piso. Eso, más los ojos abiertos de sus padres, ordenando en silencio que caminara, pudo mover sus pies y tomar la mano de su futuro marido. Su mano envelada —puesto que al alzar su mano, lo hizo por debajo del velo por estar cubierto entero— fue atrapada con firmeza. La mano del rey Castiel era suave y fuerte. Lo tiró hacia él con suavidad hasta tenerlo a su lado.

Frente a ellos había una especie de altar, que no era más que una mesa larga con un mantel fino blanco con hilos de oro. Atrás, de todos ellos, están los tronos de los reyes Winchester, tapados con sábanas blancas. Detrás de la mesa, había un anciano con una túnica blanca y un libro en sus manos: era el sacerdote.

—En esta ceremonia de compromiso —dijo el sacerdote a los presentes—. El príncipe Dean Winchester hará el juramento al Reino de Novak. —Hizo una pausa donde cambió de hoja al libro—. Juráis príncipe Dean —se dirigió al susodicho—, cumplir con las leyes del Reino de Novak… —La voz se levantó al final de la última frase, esperando la respuesta del juramentado.

Dean llenó sus pulmones de aire.

—Sí, juro —dijo con voz segura.

—Juráis príncipe Dean, fidelidad, obediencia, compromiso y lealtad al Reino de Novak y a su rey Castiel. —Otra vez el levantamiento de voz al final de la frase.

—Sí, juro.

—Juráis príncipe Dean, respetar nuestras tradiciones, así como a nuestro rey Castiel.

—Sí, juro.

Y así estuvo jurando un número de cosas sin importancia y tonterías según él, pero que eran relevantes para el Reino de Novak.

—Por último, juráis príncipe Dean, entregarte al rey Novak en cuerpo y en alma.

—Sí, juro —lo dijo casi mecánico, pero cuando reaccionó a lo que había jurado se mordió los labios.

—Rey Novak, he aquí a vuestro prometido, descúbralo y sea para la prosperidad.

El rey se acercó a él, lo tomó de uno de los brazos y lo puso frente a él, luego deshizo el lazo y el velo cayó a sus pies. La intensidad de los ojos azules no le hacía justicia a los zafiros de su collar. Tomó su mano descubierta. Dean le ofreció el dorso, pero se sorprendió cuando este volteó su mano y le besó en la palma, tocando con un poco de su lengua mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Una corriente poderosa recorrió su cuerpo, partiendo de ese beso y se depositó en su bajo vientre.

Luego, cuando pensó que todo había acabado, apareció un sujeto al lado del rey con un cojín de terciopelo blanco. Arriba del cojín, venía un hermoso anillo con un zafiro incrustado. El rey Castiel lo tomó y se lo puso en el dedo anular de su mano besada.

—Saluden a los futuros reyes Novak —terminó de decir el sacerdote.

—¡Salven! ¡Dios mediante! —dijeron a coro los espectadores.

Castiel no soltó su mano, parecía que la tenía secuestrada. De esa forma, recibieron las felicitaciones y los buenos deseos de los súbditos, quienes traían regalos para ponerlos a sus pies en reverencia.

**Fin capítulo 2**


	3. Adiós al Reino Winchester

Así estuvieron un buen rato, recibiendo regalos, mientras desfilaba la multitud a sus pies. Los últimos fueron la familia real Winchester, quienes tenían obsequios para Dean. El primero fue Sam, quien le entregó una cajita pequeña de terciopelo rojo.

—Te lo iba a dar hoy de todas formas como un recuerdo —le dijo su hermano.

Dentro de la caja había un colgante, que reconoció al momento como propiedad de su hermano.

—Gracias, siempre lo quise. —Fue la respuesta sincera de Dean.

Sam hizo una reverencia y dio el paso a sus padres.

—Nuestro obsequio no está aquí, está afuera esperándote, por ahora te entregaremos la silla de montar.

Cuando escuchó eso de su padre, supo de qué se trataba.

—¡El Impala! ¿Me lo has obsequiado? —exclamó con ojos emocionados.

—Por supuesto, es tuyo, cuídalo mucho —le respondió su padre.

Dean quiso abrazarlo, pero Castiel no soltó su mano. El tipo llamado Uriel, quien ofició como maestro de ceremonias, no dejó que se acercaran, era como si tuviera una línea que no podía cruzar. Dean miró extrañado para todos lados y supo que debía volver al lado de su prometido.

—Rey Castiel —dijo el rey John fuera de protocolo.

Uriel quiso interrumpir, pero Castiel despidió al maestro de ceremonias con la mano. Uriel retrocedió unos pasos con rostro molesto. Pese a esto, el rey lo ignoró y prestó toda su atención a su futuro suegro.

—Puede hablar libremente, rey John —dijo con amabilidad Castiel.

—Es usted muy amable —continuó la diplomacia entre reyes—. Solo quiero pedirle que cuide bien a mi hijo. Es lo más valioso de mi reino y se lo está llevando. Espero que pueda apreciarlo como merece.

Murmullos.

—Prometo cuidarlo y protegerlo con mi vida si es necesario —respondió el rey Castiel con simpleza.

El rey Jhon, Mary, Sam y todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos con la respuesta de ese rey. Dean quedó sin poder procesarlo como debía. No así su padre, quien respondió con la misma simpleza:

—Muchas gracias, Su Majestad. —Hizo una reverencia, acompañado de su esposa y se retiró.

El maestro de ceremonias marcó el término de la entrega de presentes. Ya se iban a retirar los prometidos, cuando llegó corriendo una muchacha toda desmarañada y se arrodilló ante el príncipe Dean.

—Queri… do… —dijo con voz entrecortada por la falta de aliento.

Dean miró asustado a la muchacha a sus pies,  si era una de sus antiguas conquistas despechadas, estaba frito.

—… príncipe Dean… —continuó la muchacha.

Uriel apareció para quitar a la chica de allí.

—Mi lady, la entrega de presentes ha concluido, le ruego se retire —dijo Uriel.

Ahí fue cuando la chica levantó la vista y todos vieron de quién se trataba. Era Jessica, venía con la cara llena de ojeras y ojos hinchados. El llanto hizo un desastre en ese rostro tan hermoso. No tenía lágrimas en ese momento, porque parecía que sus ojos habían quedado secos de tanto llorar la noche anterior. El corazón de Dean se estrujó, e iba a decir algo, cuando la voz ronca de su prometido habló:

—Déjala, tiene algo importante que decir.

Uriel retiró su mano y volvió a su posición, resignado.

—Yo, no traje regalo —se disculpa la chica—, pero… pero quiero darle las gracias por… por todo. Muchas gracias, Su Alteza, gracias, gracias —le dice con intensidad.

Sam aparece y la toma del brazo.

—Jessica —le dice Sam con ternura—. Está bien, ven conmigo

El rostro de la chica se ilumina y asiente. Sam la levanta y la abraza por la cintura. Inclina su cabeza ante los futuros monarcas Novak con una mirada especial a su hermano.

Dean entendió la mirada de su hermano y sonrió al ver a la pareja como se abrazaban con cariño. Si antes tenía dudas de lo que estaba haciendo, esa imagen fue lo que lo convenció realmente.

Después partieron rumbo al Reino de Novak. No hubo banquetes, ni brindis, cosa que le llamó la atención a Dean. Su prometido lo guio, junto con su comitiva, hasta la caravana real a las afueras del castillo, donde vio el regalo de su padre, preparado para irse con ellos. Fue hasta él, alejándose del rey Novak, acarició su crin. Era un hermoso corcel negro con una pinta blanca en su frente y pintas blancas en sus patas.

—Seremos tú y yo baby —le dijo al caballo.

Miró hacia unos metros atrás y vio a su familia, sus súbditos despidiéndolo desde la salida del castillo Winchester. Dean se despidió con la mano  en alto, moviéndola en repetidas veces con una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro. Luego sintió una mano en su hombro y cuando miró hacia un lado, estaba su prometido con rostro condescendiente.

—Supongo que ya es hora —dijo Dean.

—Te llevaré a tu carruaje —respondió Castiel.

Su prometido lo llevó hasta un hermoso carruaje demasiado grande para él. Un paje abrió la puerta y Castiel lo ayudó a subir con su mano, pero antes de entrar miró a su familia y les volvió a sonreír. Dentro del carruaje, había un pequeño sofá acolchado con terciopelo caoba y una mesita pegada a la pared del fondo, y del otro lado, una cama pequeña. Dean se sonrojó al verla.

—Descansa y duerme bien, porque cuando lleguemos al Reino de Novak nos casaremos de inmediato —dijo el rey.

Era temprano por la mañana, eso quería decir que, viajarían todo el día y llegarían al anochecer al reino. Dean se sentó en ese mullido sofá al lado de la puerta, lo miró sin retirar su mano que le ofreció para subirlo al carruaje.

—¿No vendrás conmigo? —preguntó Dean.

—Debo guiar la comitiva unos kilómetros, luego tendré una reunión de estado en el carruaje real. Si necesitas algo, Kevin te lo proveerá —explica el rey, mostrando al chico de porte oriental, soltó con suavidad su mano.

Castiel no dejó que el paje cerrara la puerta y la cerró él mismo. Dean sacó la cabeza por la ventana de la puerta del carruaje y vio al monarca darle instrucciones a Kevin, quien le hizo una reverencia  al retirarse el rey hacia un hermoso corcel blanco, que montó con elegancia. Partió cabalgando hacia el frente donde lo perdió por los carruajes y otros jinetes de la caravana bastante grande para ser una comitiva. Las trompetas sonaron y su carruaje comenzó a moverse.

Volvió a mirar a su familia y sacó su mano para despedirse otra vez. Sus padres, su hermano, Jessica y todos los súbditos le respondieron el gesto, agitando un pañuelo blanco. Eso no se lo esperaba y el gesto lo llenó de tristeza al punto de las lágrimas. 

La familia Winchester despedía a Dean con emociones encontradas y sin dejar de batir el pañuelo blanco en el aire. Su hermano, Sam, lloraba con amargura.

—No puedo creerlo, Dean se va por mi culpa —llora Sam a moco tendido.

Jessica lo abraza por la cintura y le limpia la nariz con su pañuelo con suavidad. Sam deja de llorar y le sonríe con tristeza.

—Tranquilo hijo —dice el rey Winchester—, tú no tienes la culpa. Si tú no hubieras aceptado, el rey Castiel hubiera pedido la mano de Dean de todas formas. Los Novak desde hace mucho querían enlazar sangre con nosotros.

—¡Cómo! ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta Sam.

—Hace tiempo, el rey Miguel vio la posibilidad de pedir mi mano, pero no llegó a concretarse —respondió su padre.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó curioso.

—En realidad no lo sé, yo era muy niño y él un adulto. Supe después, que su hermano Lucifer se opuso.

—¿Te imaginas hijo? —dice la reina Mary, riendo —. Tu madre no hubiera sido yo, sino Jhon.

—No digas eso —dijo el rey Jhon avergonzado—. El rey Miguel solo hubiera sido el monarca de Winchester  también.

Sam quedó con la boca abierta.

—¡Oh! Es cierto —dice su madre—. No hubiera podido mantener el Reino de Novak, lo hubiera tenido que dejar a su hermano Lucifer. Fue bueno que esa alianza no se concretara, porque no tendríamos esta.

Todos la quedaron mirando sorprendido. Mary sonrió con misterio.

—¿En serio crees que es bueno que Dean se case con ese rey? ¡Ni siquiera lo conoce! —reclama Sam.

—¡Ah!, pero ya lo conocerá y tengo el presentimiento que serán el uno para el otro —concluyó la reina con certeza casi adivina.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —le preguntó su esposo.

—Mmmh, ¿vieron cómo se miraban? —preguntó sin dejar de mirar a su hijo Dean a la distancia, ni dejar de agitar el pañuelo en ningún momento.

—No —respondieron en grupo.

—Pues yo sí, lo vi —dijo con una gran sonrisa cómplice.

Dean, al otro lado, trató de no llorar mientras se alejaba más y más de su hogar. Siguió, agitando su mano, hasta que no viera más a su familia por la distancia, y solo quedara los contornos del castillo de su niñez. Después, solo se quedó mirando, el desaparecer de todo el mundo que conocía.

—Alteza, Alteza…

Dean reaccionó cuando escuchó que se dirigían a él. Era Kevin, quien desde su caballo, montaba al lado de su carruaje. El chico le hizo una pequeña reverencia, inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo y posando su mano a la altura de su corazón, luego se irguió.

—¿Necesita algo? —preguntó con amabilidad Kevin.

—No, gracias —respondió el príncipe—. Dormiré el resto del camino.

—Si necesita algo, recuerde que estoy para servirle —dijo el muchacho, haciendo la misma  reverencia anterior con su cabeza y brazo.

El príncipe asintió con su cabeza, se retiró de la puerta y comenzó a quitarse las botas. Quizás el chico quería ayudarlo a desvestirse, pero estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo solo. Quitó su cinturón con la espada y lo dejó cerca de la cama, también hizo lo mismo con la capa. No se quitó ni la chaqueta, ni los pantalones y se metió entre las sábanas.

Nunca había viajado en un carruaje cama, era lo más elegante que había visto, ¿cómo sería el Reino de Novak? Debía ser muy fastuoso si podía darse el lujo. Las sábanas eran una maravilla de suavidad y la cama era pequeña, pero tenía barandas acolchadas para evitar caerse de ella por algún movimiento brusco del coche. El carruaje se movía poco, no como los de su reino, que parecían ser balanceados por un grupo de bárbaros. Así que este carruaje parecía flotar en comparación a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Le haría bien dormir de día, porque con toda la preocupación, no durmió casi nada la noche anterior y estaba muy cansado. Pronto se quedó dormido y tuvo un sueño agradable, aunque después no lo recordó.

Llegaron al anochecer. Kevin lo despertó con suavidad informándole que ya habían llegado. Lo ayudó a lavarse la cara en el mismo carruaje y a arreglarse. Bajó del carruaje frente a una puerta, que al abrirse, dio cabida a unos pasillos de hermosa arquitectura. Lámparas de aceite cubrían las paredes y la noche parecía día. Dean quedó medio ido, viendo tanta belleza en las paredes que ni se dio cuenta cuando estaba en una habitación. Kevin entró con él y comenzó a explicarle donde estaba el baño.

Abrieron la puerta y salieron tres mujeres riendo sonrojadas con el príncipe. Le hicieron una reverencia y se fueron. Kevin le explicó que aquellas eran quienes le prepararon el baño.

El baño era exquisito, pétalos de flores flotaban en una piscina pequeña con agua caliente. La fragancia estaba en el aire.

El chico le pasó un aparato extraño.

—¿Y esto qué es?

—Es un purificador —explicó el chico—. Antes de limpiarse por fuera, debe hacerlo por dentro.

La cara de Dean fue un poema, no entendió nada. Así que el chico tomó la manguera, la cual terminaba en una fina punta un poco larga e hizo como si se la metiera por atrás. El rostro de Dean enrojeció al instante. Luego, el chico le explicó el siguiente movimiento, el cual era presionar el émbolo  para que el líquido entrara en su cuerpo y después lo que debía hacer. Dejó el aparato encima de una mesa y salió del baño para dejarlo solo.

Dean quedó parado un buen rato, mirando el aparato para ver si era real o no. Salió de su inercia y comenzó a sacarse toda la ropa con cuidado. La botellita que le dio Sam cobró sentido, así que la dejó al lado del aparato y terminó de quitarse la ropa. Si ya estaba en esto, lo haría bien.

Hizo lo que el chico le instruyó. Dolió un poco, aunque la parte alargada era muy delgada y fue desagradable la conclusión. El delicioso baño compensó el mal sabor del comienzo, se relajó y pudo disfrutarlo. Nadie lo molestó, ni lo apuró, cosa que le llamó la atención, pero decidió darse el tiempo necesario para todos los preparativos. Con calma y bien hechos.

Salió del baño después de un buen tiempo, limpio de pies y cabeza como también sus entrañas, dio paso a secarse con cuidado. En un hermoso diván comenzó su tarea, pasando por su pecho y su entrepierna, glúteos. Antes de ponerse el overol recordó la botellita.

Tragó saliva, se recostó en el diván y embetunó su dedo medio con cuidado. Abrió las piernas y comenzó a lubricarse. Lo hizo con cuidado y delicadeza, pero aun así, le dolió, por eso tomó su tiempo para acostumbrarse hasta que lo pudo meter por completo. Hizo lo mismo con un segundo dedo y hasta con un tercero. No sabía que porte tenía el pene del rey, pero si era como el suyo debía lubricarse lo mejor posible, aunque de todas formas dolería. Este pensamiento dio una reacción no deseada en su entrepierna. Se asustó, jamás pensó que esas ideas podían despertarlo. Decidió no pensar en eso y continuar su labor.

Después, limpió bien sus manos, se puso el overol y salió del baño. Kevin y dos sirvientes lo estaban esperando.

  **Fin capítulo 3**


	4. Rituales de matrimonio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Hard lemon. Este fic tiene mucho lemon a partir de este capítulo. Lo advierto, porque solo es para mayores de edad. No es un mpreg porsi, o al menos no tengo la intensión de que lo sea, pero sí, es un fic hot, así que por favor lean con criterio.

Dean quedó parado en la puerta del baño por un buen tiempo, como si hubiera quedado petrificado.

—¿Todo bien Su Alteza? —preguntó el chico.

—Sí, sí —respondió—. Tengo hambre.

La verdad no tenía hambre, al menos no tanta, pero fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente para explicar.

—Lo lamento Alteza Real, pero no debe comer nada hasta mañana. Puede beber agua si gusta —respondió Kevin con solemnidad.

—¡Oh! —Fue lo único que dijo.

Claro qué tonta su pregunta. Lo hicieron lavarse por dentro, no permitirían que se ensuciara otra vez. Menos, ahora que venían las preparaciones para la boda.

Primero, secaron bien sus pies y le pusieron unas babuchas con talón sin tacos, sin medias, ni calcetas. Comenzaron a vestirlo con un camisón largo transparente, que le recordó mucho al velo, porque al igual que el otro, lo ataron con una pequeña cinta blanca, esta vez,  en su pecho, tenía mangas largas también. No le pusieron ropa interior, lo cual a esta altura, no le llamó la atención. Lo que sí, le llamó mucho la atención, es que los chicos usaban guantes blancos de género y evitaban tocarlo y verlo lo menos posible. De pie, con ese camisón trasparente, se veía todo desnudo salvo por las sandalias.

La segunda capa de ropa, fue una túnica larga, blanca con motivos de hiedras doradas. Le llegaba hasta el piso y sus mangas largas tenían finos vuelos en las terminaciones triangulares de sus muñecas. Vuelos exageradamente, alargados que le llegaban hasta las rodillas.  

La tercera, fue una especie de bata dorada, unida solo de la cintura por un cordón también dorado, ajustado, que le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas. Esta bata era más larga que la túnica, formaba una pequeña cola y sus mangas eran  de ala largas, que se abrían desde arriba del codo hasta la punta de la muñeca, de forma que los vuelos de la túnica estilo pagoda, sobresalían por ellas. Las mangas continuaban en triángulo abierto hasta las rodillas.

Lo último, fue una gran capa blanca que cae por detrás, sostenida por unas bellas hombreras de ramas doradas. Esta última pieza, parecía tener varios metros, por lo cual, la dejaron enrollada en los brazos de uno de los sirvientes.

No le pusieron maquillaje en el rostro, salvo algo de brillo aceitoso en los labios, que lo aplicaron con un pincel, para que no se les resecasen. El peinado fue simple como casi siempre lo usaba, hacia arriba. Una corona de oro de flores y hojas en forma de cintillo, donde las florecillas en el centro tenían hermosas perlas blancas. Eran las mismas flores que le pusieron en las hombreras con ramas de hojas en oro.

La única joya que llevaba, a parte de la corona y las hombreras, era su anillo de compromiso a mano desnuda, sin guantes. Consideró ponerse el collar de Sam, pero no quiso arruinar el protocolo tan ceremonioso, que de seguro, no lo dejaría usar.

La boda sería en la catedral del reino, al lado oeste de la ciudad palaciega. Lo subieron a un hermoso carruaje blanco adornado, con motivos de ramas de hojas y flores doradas. La corona del reino estaba en la punta del techo como una perfecta réplica gigante. Tirados por seis hermosos caballos blancos con correas blancas y flores doradas adornando sus crines.

Había una luna llena grande, hermosa, que iluminaba todo como si fuera de día. Algo muy impresionante, como si el sol estuviera dentro de ella. Pudo verla desde dentro del carruaje y también comprendió que El Palacio Real de Novak era una ciudad dentro de otra ciudad. Antorchas largas iluminaban y adornaban el camino, custodiadas por soldados en armaduras brillantes.

Al entrar a la catedral, miles de súbditos estaban a las afueras para saludarlo y gritar su nombre. Él los saludó con la mano, con una sonrisa, provocando que el público gritara fuerte de súbito. En el umbral de la puerta, vio que la catedral estaba repleta de nobles. Kevin le entregó una cuerda hecha de flores y ramas, enrollada en un aro, le dijo que la mantuviera con su mano izquierda, delante de su cintura. Los otros dos sirvientes le arreglaban la capa estirándola por el suelo, cubriendo varios metros hacia atrás.

Escuchó otro clamor del público, uno más grande del que le hicieron a él y entonces el nombre del rey apareció en el aire. Miró por su lado izquierdo, pero no vio nada.

—Te ves hermoso —dijo la voz sensual.

Dean volteó hacia su derecha y ahí estaba el rey Castiel, vestido divinamente, con una chaqueta de corte militar larga de color azul, cinturón dorado con motivos de ramas, botones también dorados, pantalones blancos ajustados, botas negras de charol hasta arriba de las rodillas. La misma corona de oro con diamantes y rojos rubíes de su ceremonia de compromiso, adornaba su cabeza. Pero lo impresionante, era la capa de terciopelo azul larga con bordes dorados, que arrastraba por los suelos y que rodeaba sus hombros. Esta tenía un cuello de donde estaba abrochada con un cordón largo y dorado, terminado en flecos hasta más allá de su cintura. Parecía un collar dorado largo con sus vueltas en dobleces en el cuello para caer. Sobre la capa tenía hombreras blancas de cintos, donde una especie de collar de medallones de diamantes, en cuyo centro tenía zafiros azules, cruzaba su pecho, de hombro a hombro, haciendo una curva en “U” a la altura de su corazón.

—Bonita capa. —Fue lo único que le respondió Dean.

La música de un órgano tocó y él se puso nervioso. Por primera vez, echó de menos el famoso velo para que no le vieran la cara. Castiel le ofreció su mano izquierda y Dean posó su mano derecha encima de esta. La calidez de esa mano lo acarició y al mismo tiempo lo tranquilizó.

Comenzaron a caminar lento, al ritmo de la música por ese pasillo central hasta el altar donde los estaban esperando.  Con la mirada al frente y la manos tomadas también estiradas al frente. Todas las personas estaban de pie, elegantemente vestidos con capas y las mujeres con vestidos largos acampanados.

El camino pareció largo, quería acelerar el paso, pero no podía. Al llegar al altar, los recibió el sacerdote con sotana blanca. La ceremonia comenzó y Dean dio un suspiro imperceptible. Era obvio que sería más aburrida que la ceremonia de compromiso. Menos mal que durmió en el camino, porque a estas alturas estaría cabeceando de lo lindo. Miles de palabras de un Dios que no conocía y lo maravilloso de la creación, bla, bla, bla.

Hasta que llegó una parte donde le pidieron la soga que llevaba en la mano. Fue Castiel que lo puso de lado, frente a él y le tomó ambas manos, alzándolas al frente. El sacerdote tomó un extremo de la soga de flores y la enredó en sus manos entrelazadas con dos vueltas simples, sobrepuestas. Dean vio el rostro de su prometido y cuando terminó el movimiento, lo vio a los ojos. El corazón le saltó a mil por horas, olvidando lo que estaba diciendo el sacerdote. Es que la mirada de ese sujeto era muy intensa, no pudiendo quitarla hasta que el otro la desvió a un cojín. Eran las argollas de matrimonio: el momento de la verdad.

Hace mucho tiempo había visto el matrimonio de su tío Bobby. Las palabras que dijo su tío las encontró un trámite, solo el rostro de su tío radiante de felicidad, era todo lo verdadero. Pensó que en su matrimonio —porque era un príncipe y debía casarse, sí o sí— las palabras no debían ser importantes, sino el sentimiento. Sin embargo, estaba equivocado.

Al escuchar la promesa de su prometido para él, la misma que escuchó en esa boda hace tiempo y la misma de todos los matrimonios, comprendió el verdadero significado de tan aburrida ceremonia. Las promesas eran dichas con mucha intensidad al mismo grado que su  mirada. Entonces, le dio la idea de que ese sujeto debía ser muy apasionado como para decir algo así, de esa forma. Volvió a ponerse nervioso, mordió su labio inferior y corrió la vista. Sintió que le acariciaban su dedo: le estaban poniendo la argolla.

Cuando le tocó el turno a él, solo repitió lo que el sacerdote le decía mientras tomaba la argolla del cojín que tenía el sacerdote. Deslizó el anillo en el dedo de su prometido.

Acercaron un libro grandote hecho a mano, en una mesita especial para ese libro. El rey Castiel tomó una pluma, la mojó en tinta y firmó. Le pasó la pluma a Dean, quien tenía su mano derecha atada con suavidad con la soga de flores, pero esta no hizo ningún problema con la ayuda de su prometido, quien se acercó con él al libro para sostenerla: era el acta de matrimonio. Dean dio un respiro y firmó con letra clara, precisa. Pasó la pluma a uno de los monaguillos que se la pidió.

Castiel y Dean se tomaron de ambas manos para mantenerlas estiradas. Luego, el sacerdote tomó la soga de flores y la ajustó, atándolos a los dos de las manos.

—Los declaro esposos y reyes del Reino de Novak —anunció el sacerdote.

Fue cuando Castiel se acercó a Dean, recogiendo sus brazos, puesto que tenían sus manos atadas, para besarlo en los labios. El beso fue muy suave, tibio por encima de sus labios y con una lengua que solo rozó con humedad el umbral. Pese a ser tan simple, Dean sintió un respingo extraño. Abrió los ojos, lo cual le hizo darse cuenta que los había cerrado, quedó muy confundido al ver el rostro sonriente de su marido.

—¡Viva los Reyes Novak! —gritó el maestro de ceremonia, alzando un báculo desde el centro del pasillo de la iglesia, frente a los novios.

—¡Viva! —gritaron los súbditos.

El maestro de ceremonia, Uriel, dio vuelta hacia los reyes, les hizo una reverencia, después volvió a dar la cara a los invitados y golpeó el báculo en el suelo, retumbando en todo el lugar.

Castiel y Dean se pusieron de frente a los invitados, de espalda al altar, para retirarse de la iglesia. Con ambas manos atadas, cruzadas entre ellos, comenzaron a salir de la catedral entre los aplausos de sus súbditos.

El pueblo los aclamó mientras se subían a un carruaje sin techo, ayudados por Kevin, quien recogió con rapidez la capa de Dean y después hizo compañía al cochero. Kevin estaba con el uniforme azul y blanco de paje. También este carruaje era blanco con motivos de flores y hojas doradas en su alrededor. Ruedas doradas y los caballos eran los mismos que lo trajeron en el otro carruaje, o eso pensó, porque estaban igualmente, adornados.

Castiel desató una de sus manos para poder saludar a la multitud, las otras manos, entrelazadas, permanecieron atadas con la soga de flores, mientras los monarcas saludaban a su pueblo. Dieron un paseo por la plaza ciudadana, donde les dieron vítores de alegría de camino a la ciudad palaciega. Dean quiso decir algo, pero la bulla entre los gritos y el sonido del carruaje se lo impidieron, así que cruzaron las rejas entrando a la ciudad palaciega y llegaron a un lugar solitario, un camino con varias vueltas como si estuviera escondido. La comitiva había menguado en cantidad de soldados que los escoltaban. El cochero le dejó a Kevin el carruaje y se bajó, así como todos los demás de la comitiva, siguiendo solos por el camino iluminado por la luna.

Estaba solitario, muy silencioso, pues el único ruido eran los cascos de los caballos y trajín del carruaje. Dean quiso iniciar una conversación con su marido a su lado, pero solo veía la espalda de Kevin, quien manejaba el carruaje, algo en su interior le decía que no debía hablar.

Llegaron a una especie de capilla abandonada. Kevin los ayudó a bajar del carruaje a ambos y limpió las telas de arañas de la puerta, hermosamente, labrada con motivos épicos de reyes antiguos. Castiel desató sus manos de la soga ceremonial.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Dean confundido.

Castiel hizo el gesto de silencio con su dedo en sus labios. Se vio tan sensual que tragó saliva. Kevin procedió a quitarle la ropa a Dean y este se opuso por un instante, pero la mirada de Castiel le dijo que se dejara. Kevin lo dejó solo con el camisón transparente, sin corona en el pelo. Al menos le dejaron las babuchas puestas.

El rey permaneció vestido, abrió la puerta y Kevin le entregó una antorcha a Castiel. Entraron los dos reyes y la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas. Kevin quedó afuera con el carruaje y ahora estaban los dos solos. El camino era un túnel lúgubre, Dean iba tomado de la mano por su marido, extrañamente, no tenía frío, pese a la poca ropa, el clima de ese lugar era cálido hasta el punto que, pensó que el rey debía quitarse la capa, sino quería asarse.

El túnel se abrió en una curva, mostrando una luz al fondo. Supo que ahí debían llegar. La luz se hizo más intensa y no necesitaron la antorcha, así que el rey la dejó puesta en la pared del túnel, quizás para usarla de regreso. Cuando llegaron donde estaba esa luz, Dean quedó con la boca abierta: era un jardín techado con cúpula de cristal. La luna estaba justo encima, rodeando toda la cúpula como una gran lámpara en el techo, la cual alumbraba todo el jardín. Había unas flores hermosas doradas y plateadas que estaban abiertas, recibiendo la luz de la luna. No conocía ese tipo de flores tan extrañas y bellas. Las enredaderas y arbustos trepaban por las paredes, creando hermosos motivos. Un pequeño membrillo en flor estaba en el centro. Estatuas de mármol de jóvenes desnudos alados con lanzas en sus manos y al medio, justo al lado del membrillo de flores blancas, había una estatua mayor, con la figura de una hermosa mujer alada, mirando hacia abajo, vestida como con unas sábanas. Todas las figuras estaban arriba de pedestales, también de fino mármol blanco, y tallados con dibujos circulares. El pedestal de la estatua de la mujer de cabello largo ondulado, tenía unas especies de manillas, dos barras, que le llamaron la atención, porque desentonaba con la estatua.

Caminaron por los pequeños senderos de mármol, hasta el centro del jardín frente a la estatua de la mujer. Dean recién se dio cuenta que se veía toda su desnudez y sus mejillas se colorearon cuando se vio observado por su marido. Castiel lo miró con intensidad y su pene dio un respingo, producto de esa mirada que parecía desnudarlo y acariciarlo desde los pies a la cabeza. Su vista se fijó en su entrepierna y su respiración se agitó.

Castiel avanzó, tomó su rostro y lo besó con intensidad. Retiró los cordones de su camisón y este se deslizó por su cuerpo hacia abajo. Dean lo agarró con rapidez a la altura de sus brazos para que no cayera al suelo y lo dejara desnudo. Castiel tomó el camisón y lo deslizó, él mismo, fuera de sus brazos, cayendo al suelo y dejarlo completamente desnudo. Dean no pudo mirarlo a los ojos, ya que los cerró muy fuerte, producto de lo acelerado de su corazón. Las babuchas volaron, no supo cómo. Sintió que lo volteaban y abrió los ojos de golpe. El rey lo había acercado hasta la estatua de la mujer y se puso atrás de él, le abrió las piernas con los pies y le inclinaron la espalda. Sintió la punta del miembro en su entrada como hacía presión para entrar. El tipo ni siquiera se había sacado la ropa, solo tenía su pene afuera, haciendo el trabajo. Le puso las manos en las manillas de la estatua que tenía al frente para que se sujetara de ella, fue cuando supo para qué eran esas extrañas barras.

Castiel comenzó a entrar en él. Dean abrió los ojos y la boca, en un grito silencioso. Sentía como lo penetraban duro hasta el fondo sin detenerse. Agarraron su cabello y lo tiraron hacia atrás. Quedó mirando hacia arriba y vio la estatua que lo  miraba a los ojos. Se sujetó más fuerte de las manillas cuando sintió el tope de los testículos, entonces, pegó un grito que sintió, fue absorbido por la estatua, esa de mármol blanco.

El movimiento comenzó con lentitud salvaje y el resultado era lo mismo que la primera penetración. Cuando llegaban al fondo, al tope, pegaba un grito que después se volvió un quejido a medida que el ritmo aumentó, haciéndose continuo. Así estuvieron por minutos que a Dean le parecieron horas, hasta que el cuerpo comenzó a dolerle en verdad, más que a su pobre ano, entonces, el movimiento cesó y sintió un líquido caliente recorrer sus entrañas. Sus piernas fallaron y cayó al suelo de rodillas. El hombre se puso delante de él y le levantó el rostro. Hizo que abriera la boca y le metió el pene. Cuando miró hacia arriba a los ojos de la estatua, sintió el líquido en su boca, quiso retirarse pero no pudo, fue obligado a tragarlo todo.

Estaba tosiendo cuando volvieron a levantar su cabeza y le colocaron la punta del pene pegajoso en una de sus orejas, luego en la otra, pasando y mojando su cara, sus narices y sus ojos. Sintió que le mojaban todo su cuerpo, las palmas de sus manos, su ombligo, la planta de sus pies y luego agarraron su pene y lo juntaron con el otro con movimientos rítmicos.

No había sentido placer en esto, puro dolor, hasta este momento. Boca arriba, en ese colchón de hierbas, lo masturbaban deliciosamente, junto a la suavidad del otro pene. Su piel comenzó a calentarse de verdad. No creía que eso fuera posible, producto del daño y la humillación anterior, pero ahí estaba el placer. El placer aumentó de súbito cuando la boca acarició su entrepierna por largo rato, recibiendo la lengua en su orificio, en sus testículos, mojando, chupando y acariciando con boca, lengua y manos. Las caricias eran largas y deliciosas y no se detuvieron. Pudo ver la cabeza de Castiel subir y bajar por su pene, de lado, del otro, chupando la punta acariciando con su mano el tronco, y cuando lo miró a los ojos mientras lo chupaba, Dean dio un quejido, sintiendo como crecía y se hinchaba su pene más y más, hasta una excitación difícil de recordar si anteriormente había tenido. Sin embargo, no se detuvo, fue el turno de su ano para esa lengua de ser saboreado mientras su pene era atendido por la mano del otro.

Dean abrió las piernas por inercia y su trasero fue levantado, para que esa lengua lo follara con ritmo que sacudía su vientre con espasmos de deseos. La misma dedicación a su pene, lo tuvo en su ano por largo rato, hasta que sintió que sus paredes se contraían en palpitaciones. Ahí fue cuando se retiraron para desilusión breve, pues fue el turno de sus testículos de ser chupados y saboreados con la misma asiduidad.

Cuando el líquido preseminal de Dean comenzó a bajar por su miembro, completamente erecto, Castiel se detuvo: terminó de quitarse la ropa, la corona, se puso en la entrada de Dean y las piernas de él rodeando su cintura desnuda, se inclinó para besarlo. Dean recibió el beso lleno de deseo y pegó un quejido, que el otro saboreó al entrar en él con suavidad, piel con piel caliente. Esta vez se abrazaron mientras los golpes del sexo se hacían rítmicos, deliciosos. Los quejidos de placer, de ambos, se escucharon por todo el jardín cerrado y las pieles estaban calientes en extremos. Las piernas seguían rodeando la cintura del rey Novak a modo de descanso, pero luego tomaron el impulso para ayudar en la penetración. El cuerpo receptivo se movía también en busca de placer. Dean también quería que lo follaran profundo.

—¡Ah, ah, ah, sí, así, sí, más! —alentaba.

El ritmo cambió buscando, en los recovecos de las entrañas, ese punto especial para el desmayo, y lo encontró después de dos entradas fallidas donde tuvo que acomodar su pene para volver a entrar.

—¡Ooooooh! ¡Oooooh! —gritaba Dean cuando rozaban ese punto.

Abrazó más a Castiel y con una mano tomó su nuca, poniéndolo en uno de sus hombros. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y abrió más sus piernas para adaptarse a ese falo maravilloso que lo follaba con insistencia en el punto donde lo hacía ver luces de colores y gritar como si estuviera en celo.

Una vez que ha sido encontrado ese punto, sería tocado mil veces y su pene rozado entre los estómago, recibía caricias calientes que lo hacían vibrar. El calor ya lo sofocaba y no supo que estaba a punto de venirse, porque tuvo unos espasmos maravillosos.

Sin aviso previo, se vino con un grito desgarrador y vergonzoso que no parecía de él. El cuerpo comenzó a temblar cuando el movimiento se hizo corto y profundo, marcando el nuevo llenado de su interior con la corrida del rey. Esta fue larga acompañada de quejidos y gruñidos. Dean abrazaba  mientras, también se quejaba, se vaciaba entre los estómagos, y lo llenaban con semen.

Permanecieron un largo rato unidos hasta que Cas se retiró sintiendo un vacío dentro. Cas se puso a su lado para recuperar el aliento.

—Ahora eres, oficialmente, mío —le dijo con una sonrisa cansada.

Vaya que sí, lo era.

La luna pareció alejarse de la cúpula como dando fin al ritual, porque todo eso, claramente, fue un ritual: El Ritual de Posesión.

  **Fin capítulo 4**

Gracias por los reviews. Este capítulo me costó subirlo, porque no sabía si cambiarlo o no para que no quedara tan hot. Resulta que es un ritual y por eso no pude cambiar nada. Después de pensarlo dos días, decidí dejarlo así como está. Espero no pervertirlas/os mucho XD


	5. La Presentación al Trono

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Lemon.

** Capítulo 5: La Presentación al Trono. **

Castiel tomó el camisón abandonado y limpió a su esposo de pies a cabeza. Dean se sintió adormecido con la suavidad recorriendo su cuerpo, al parecer se quedó dormido, porque cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos iba en el carruaje, rodeado de una suavidad tan rica, que se arrellenó entre esa tela. Era la capa de Castiel, quien lo cubrió como un bebé y como tal, lo trajo en brazos hasta el carruaje y después hasta la alcoba real.

Cuando despertó, era de día. La luz rodeaba el lecho por entre la tela transparente, que rodeaba la cama desde el techo de la marquesa. En los cuatro pilares de la cama, estaban atadas las cortinas elegantes, amarradas con largos cordones. Sintió el aliento, que no era suyo, descubriendo a su esposo que lo abrazaba desde la cintura y lo tenía recostado en su pecho también desnudo.

Dean se incorporó un momento, quedó prendado del rostro de ese monarca tan misterioso, al verlo tan fuerte, tan frágil, tierno a la vez, cuando estaba dormido. Sonrió de improviso al sentir la respiración acompasada. Su tripa sonó, porque tenía hambre, así que se deslizó con cuidado por la cama para no despertarlo. Se puso una capa con motivos de flores y estilo overol, pese al dolor en su trasero, salió fuera de la habitación a la antecámara. Ahí encontró una mesa llena de manjares, esperando su ataque. Se le hizo agua la boca y se lanzó a los pasteles. Un exquisito pastel de frutas fue el primero de sus víctimas. Había unos jugos también muy ricos que le ayudaron a pasar los pasteles. La natilla cubrió su boca, formando un bigotito blanco, espumoso.

Quiso sentarse a comer, pero trató y se levantó enseguida mejor. Su esposo lo había follado duro, de solo pensarlo, le subieron los colores al rostro, dejando un rubor muy adorable en sus mejillas. 

—Hola Dean —dijeron a su espalda.

Dean pegó un salto del susto.

—¡No hagas eso! —reclamó a su esposo.

Castiel inclinó la cabeza hacia el lado en actitud de confusión. Dean tragó saliva y de paso un poco de crema. Le había llamado la atención, y se suponía tenía que ser sumiso, sino quería que lo repudiaran.

—Es que… me asustaste… —trató de disculparse.

—Mis disculpas —dijo Castiel al acercarse a él.

Le dio un beso en la boca, que incorporó una lengua juguetona que lo hizo delirar.

—Está rico —saboreó Castiel.

El corazón de Dean saltó en su pecho. Le gustaba mucho que a su esposo le gustaran sus besos.

—La crema…

—¿Ah? —Ahora era el turno de Dean de no saber a qué se refería.

Castiel hizo un movimiento con su dedo alrededor de sus labios a modo de espejo, pero cuando lo comprendió, su esposo ya lo estaba besando otra vez, y esta vez le limpiaba todo rastro de crema que tuviera en su boca y alrededores.

Después del beso, Dean se saboreó, sin darse cuenta que Castiel lo estaba mirando con insistencia. Golpearon la puerta, eso sacó al rey del trance.

—Dean, hoy es la presentación al trono —informó Castiel— ¡Adelante! —gritó.

Entró Kevin, haciendo una reverencia junto a dos sirvientes.

—Prepárenme a mí primero. El rey consorte desayunará —ordenó Castiel.

Un sirviente se quedó con Dean para servirle el chocolate caliente, los panques, los sándwiches.

—¿El rey Castiel no desayunará? —preguntó Dean al sirviente.

—Su Majestad no acostumbra desayunar. —Fue la respuesta del sirviente.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no desayuna?

—Come algo en el Salón de Leyes.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Un sándwich y un café.

—¿Solo eso?

—A veces la mitad del sándwich o solo el café.

—¡Pero eso es muy poco!

—Majestad, eso no es nada, debería ver su comida.

A Dean le dio miedo preguntar.

—Su Majestad, el rey Castiel —continuó el sirviente—. Se le conoce como “El Rey de Mármol”, porque no come, no duerme, no llora, y es muy frío antes las decisiones, pero no quiere decir que no haga esas cosas, solo nadie lo ve.

Dean no supo qué decir. Es cierto que parecía un ser frío, no había hablado mucho con él. Sin embargo, la forma cómo lo miraba era puro fuego. Recordó su primera noche, no fue muy buena al principio, pero después se puso muy caliente. Eso lo hizo sonrojarse.

El rey salió de la habitación, vestido elegantemente, hasta con corona. La capa era diferente, muy real azul con estrellas y lunas, los bordes gruesos de plumillas. Esta caía hacia atrás desde los hombros. Se veía demasiado guapo. Dean no pudo despegarle la vista con un sándwich a medio comer.

—Estaré en el Salón de Leyes, Kevin te llevará cuando estés listo —le dijo Castiel a Dean antes de irse.

El rey partió solo, sin escolta ni nada. Los tres sirvientes se quedaron parados, mirándolo comer. Dean empezó a cohibirse y pronto el hambre se le acabó.

—Su Majestad, ¿está listo para vestirlo? —preguntó Kevin.

Asintió con la cabeza y lo guiaron hasta la alcoba real.

—¿No me bañaré antes? —preguntó confundido, todavía estaba con el aroma de la noche pasada y algo pegajoso.

—No, no es necesario, por el momento, en esta ceremonia —explicó Kevin—. El rey Castiel tampoco se bañó.

Dean frunció el ceño  y le mostraron una túnica acampanada.

—¿Otra túnica? —preguntó Dean confundido.

—Vestirá solo túnicas hasta que nazca el primer príncipe real —informó Kevin.

—¡Pero eso puede demorar mucho tiempo! —exclamó Dean.

—No, no mucho. El rey Castiel planea tener un hijo a fin de año.

Dean abrió grande los ojos y recordó la advertencia de su hermano Sam: “El rey Novak te follará hasta que le des un hijo”.

—Antes, debo ir al baño —anunció Dean a los sirvientes y los dejó botados mientras iba raudo a la sala de baño.

—¡No debe bañarse, Majestad! —alzó la voz Kevin para que le escuchara.

Ya en el baño, trató de calmar su perturbado corazón. Menos mal, que esa sala era la misma que usó antes, así que donde guardó la botellita, debía estar donde mismo. Pese a tener el trasero adolorido y lleno de semen, todavía, decidió lubricarse con sus dedos, pero esta vez estaba sobre estimulado, por el despertar del sexo con el rey, así que su entrepierna despertó para vergüenza del chico. Quiso bajar su erección, pero Kevin golpeó la puerta, pidiéndole abrir. Se puso la bata de levantarse lo más rápido que pudo y abrió la puerta.

—¿No se bañó? —preguntó asustado Kevin.

—¿Me ves bañado acaso? ¡Claro que no me bañé! —exclama ya un poco estresado con tanta ceremonia.

Respiró hondo y se dejó guiar para que le pusieran la estúpida túnica, aunque debía confesar era hermosísima, digna de un rey consorte como él. Era completamente azul con los mismos motivos de estrellas y lunas de la capa del rey. Tampoco le pusieron ropa interior, ni otro camisón o capa de ropa. Si bien, ya sabía que se lo iban a follar en cualquier momento, la idea le dio un ligero respingo en su entrepierna despierta, decidió que no haría nada para bajarse la erección. Su esposo debía hacer el trabajo y ese pensamiento, se la puso más dura.

Caminó incómodo en busca de su rey hasta el Salón de Leyes. Kevin le abrió la puerta y vio que era una oficina grandota.

—¡Dean! —exclamó Castiel.

Dean tragó saliva. El rey estaba con un grupo de personas, al parecer discutiendo algo. Al verlo a él hicieron una gran reverencia y comenzaron a salir de la habitación mientras Castiel lo hacía entrar. La puerta se cerró y los dejaron a solas.

—¿Desayunaste bien? —le preguntó Castiel con una sonrisa.

—Muy bien, ¿Y tú? No me digas que te comiste un sándwich destartalado —respondió Dean.

—¿Cómo supiste? —dijo asombrado.

Dean sonrió.

—Un pajarito me dijo —respondió misterioso.

—Los pájaros no hablan —dijo Castiel confundido.

—Yo decía…

Castiel se acercó mucho a él, dejándolo sin habla. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo besó con pasión. Su lengua era deliciosa al restregarse. Dean respondió tanto los besos como los abrazos.

—Mmmmmh, estás listo —murmuró Castiel en su oído.

Dean no supo a lo que se refería, pero Castiel desató el nudo de su túnica, le dejó libre los hombros para besarlos. Lo volteó y lo inclinó boca abajo en el escritorio. La túnica se la bajó hasta los codos, dejándole los hombros desnudos y parte de su espalda. Le subió la túnica hasta la cintura, dejando su trasero al aire. El corazón de Dean estaba a punto de explotar en su pecho, eso era atemorizante, pero al mismo tiempo excitante.

Entró despacio. Dean aguantó la respiración y pegó un grito cuando tocaron fondo dentro de él. También sintió los besos y las caricias en su espalda. Castiel se retiró y volvió a entrar con suavidad, golpeando el fondo para que su esposo gritara. Dean abrió un poco más las piernas, se relajó y dejó que lo follaran, con lentitud al principio y luego aumentando el ritmo hasta hacerlo delirante.

Dean gemía, sentía su pene como chocaba con la parte delantera de la túnica, pues solo le alzaron la parte de atrás, ya que estaba de espalda a Castiel, y no podía verlo a los ojos, cosa que le gustaba mucho, pero en vez de eso, se afirmó a los bordes del escritorio para no moverse demasiado. Las cosas del escritorio comenzaron a caer al suelo, pero eso no le importó a nadie. Las manos de Castiel  estaban en sus caderas con los pulgares apretando sus glúteos, de esa forma lo agarraba mejor. El suave roce de la túnica en su pene era exquisito. Realmente, podía hacerse adicto al sexo con él y entremedio de su nube de placer, supo que Kevin tenía razón al decir que quedaría embarazado pronto.

—Aaaaaah, aaaaah, Caaaaasss, sííí, asííí —ordenaba Dean.

—Mmmmh, Dean, ah, ah, ah, Dean… eres… ah… rico…

El calor subió a niveles alarmantes en su cuerpo, recorriendo su columna vertebral hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies, los cuales abrió dentro de las babuchas que calzaba. Castiel estaba vestido por completo, solo había sacado lo necesario para follar, pero el calor ya lo sofocaba y luego se vendría dentro, con un increíble orgasmo.

—Oooooh, oooooh, Casssss… —decía Dean al sentir subir la explosión de placer.

Ambos se lamieron los labios cuando llegaron, juntos, y gritaron al mismo tiempo. Era obvio que estaban excitados, ya antes de tener sexo, porque el orgasmo fue como una liberación que tenían desde que despertaron abrazados en su cama matrimonial.

Castiel se retiró de él, dejando un vacío. Bajó la túnica y restregó esta contra él, como si lo estuviera limpiando con ella por abajo. Dean quedó unos momentos, respirando con dificultad pegado todavía al escritorio hasta que su esposo lo levantó con cuidado, lo volteó y acarició su mejilla. Luego, lo besó con ternura. Volvió a colocarle la túnica en su sitio y la amarró.

—¿Puedes caminar? —preguntó Castiel.

Dean trató de hacerlo. Una puntada lo agarró, pero insistió y dio unos pasos con ayuda de los brazos fuertes de su marido.

—Sí, sí, puedo —dijo con seguridad Dean.

—Eres maravilloso. —Besó en la frente—. Iremos ahora a la sala del trono, pero antes entraremos a Kevin para que nos arregle un poco y de paso el desastre del escritorio.

Los dos sonrieron.

Fueron presentados en el Salón del Trono. A Dean, le colocaron con ceremonia una capa de igual naturaleza que la traída por Castiel. El sacerdote que los casó estaba ahí, oficiando una ceremonia con todos de pie. Dean vio dos tronos espectaculares dorados con cojines dorados, motivos de flores y ramas adornaban, por fin pudo reconocer las flores y hojas con las que estaban en ese jardín invernadero donde se consumó el matrimonio. Se sentaron en los tronos, juntos y tomados de las manos. El sacerdote le quitó la corona que tenía el rey y se presentaron dos coronas magnificentes, que a diferencia de la anterior, estas se unían las tiras de oro como si fuera un globo en el centro, con una cruz, llena de joyas incrustadas. En la base de las dos coronas, tenía hermosas plumillas blancas como cojines para su cabeza. Las dos coronas eran del mismo tamaño y con unas extrañas oraciones, el sacerdote colocó las coronas en las cabezas de los reyes, primero en la de Castiel y luego en la de Dean. Después, fue el turno de los cetros, en cuya parte superior tenían una coronilla con la figura de un hombre alado: todo de oro con piedras preciosas.

Después vino la presentación de los nobles de la corte, quienes hacían reverencias ante los reyes de Novak. Dean se enteró que tanto el pueblo como lo nobles, habían celebrado toda la noche la boda real, bailes y banquetes a destajo. Las celebraciones se extenderían por una semana completa, así que Dean no se puso triste por perderse la fiesta, ya que esa misma noche habría un banquete real con acróbatas y espectáculos.

En estas presentaciones oficiales de la corte del Reino Novak, uno a uno, pasaron los súbditos reales pertenecientes a la nobleza. Un nuevo maestro de ceremonias ofició dicho evento, lo cual llamó la atención de Dean, pero este no dijo nada en el momento. Cuando terminó toda la ceremonia, los reyes salieron de la sala del trono.

—Eso fue más aburrido que la boda —murmuró Dean en el oído de Castiel.

—Lamento ser tan aburridos, pero hoy en la noche espero que te diviertas —dijo su esposo.

—Claro, quizás podamos bailar —dijo todo entusiasmado.

—Hoy es el banquete, el gran baile es mañana en la noche. Ahí podrás bailar todo lo que quieras —animó Castiel.

—Fabuloso.

Dean sonrió, luego recordó algo.

—¿Qué sucedió con el otro Maestro de Ceremonias? —preguntó Dean Curioso.

—¿Te refieres a Uriel?

Recordó el nombre del tipo cargante y asintió con la cabeza.

—Se fue —explicó con simpleza el rey.

—Cómo que se fue. —Ahora estaba confundido.

—Esta mañana partió al Reino de Lucifer. No debes extrañarte, aquí es así. Al final todos se van —concluyó Castiel con la mirada seria y perdida al frente.

Dean iba a responder algo, pero apareció un hombre muy elegante con barba y bigotes muy finos, vestido de negro; un traje de vasallo real hasta las rodillas con capa roja sangre.

—Su Majestad. —Fue lo único que dijo.

—Voy Inias —respondió Castiel.   

Tuvieron que separarse, porque Castiel tenía asuntos de Estado pendientes, ¿acaso nunca descansaba?, ¿ni en su boda?

  **Fin capítulo 5**

Siguen los festejos reales jeje.


	6. La Flor que enamora a la Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Lemon.

Kevin le dio un recorrido por palacio y le enseñó el Salón de las Flores, llamado así, porque las paredes de dicho salón estaban llenos de flores talladas.

—¿Qué flores son estas? —preguntó Dean.

—Son las flores que enamoran a la luna, porque florecen de noche —dijo Kevin—. Estas de aquí que parecen trompetas se llaman el “Galán de la Noche” son blancas y tienen un agradable aroma que se percibe a cien metros, crecen en arbustos. Estas de acá también son blancas. —Sigue, señalando las variedades de los muros—. Son las Baobab y la “Dama de Noche”. Las Damas de Noche son las favoritas del rey son muy elegantes, si se fija tienen dos tipos de pétalos, los redondos en punta, son los que acunan los dos tipos de pistilos y los pétalos largos, acunan la corona formada por los redondos.

—Tienes razón, son muy hermosas.

—Esta de acá no es blanca, su color es rosado fuerte es El Dondiego de Noche y esta otra es el Durían, esta…

Así Kevin fue mostrándole las flores talladas que había visto en el jardín oculto. Ese salón sería de su uso para atender asuntos de Estado. Le mostró dos salones más, uno para atender a invitados cercanos y el otro, para su uso particular y privado.

Eran lugares muy exóticos y lujosos. Dean estaba muy entretenido con eso y pese a tener un ajetreo  donde su cuerpo podía colapsar con tanto uso, se sentía bien. Ya no le dolía el trasero tanto, ese lubricante que le dio Sam era muy efectivo y parecía que también era un remedio, porque pese a que lo volvieron a follar antes de sentarse en el trono, no sintió molestias significativas. Además, él era fuerte y podía resistir todo eso y más con estoicidad.

Solo había una cosa que necesitaba con desesperación: un rico baño de flores que tomó después de ese recorrido.

—¿Por qué no me dejaron bañarme en la mañana? —preguntó Dean mientras Kevin le tallaba la espalda con suavidad, desde el borde de la pequeña piscina.

Kevin detuvo su trabajo.

—Era parte de la ceremonia de Presentación al Trono, usted debía estar, ¿cómo decirlo? Impregnado con el olor del rey.

—¿Mostrar la sábana con sangre? —dijo Dean con humor.

—Algo así —respondió Kevin sonriendo y continuó tallando la espalda de su monarca.

A la hora del almuerzo, alistaron todo para que comiera en la antecámara de la alcoba real, pero a Dean no le gustó eso.

—¿A qué hora vendrá Cas? —preguntó Dean a Kevin.

—¿Su Majestad? ¿Quién es Cas?

—Cas… Castiel… el rey Castiel, por supuesto —respondió como si nada.

Kevin lo miró divertido, pero trató de comportarse ante su señor.

—El rey está en el Salón de las Leyes, vendrá antes del banquete de la noche para vestirse para el evento.

—¿No almorzará conmigo? —sonó muy decepcionado.

—El rey Castiel no acostumbra almorzar, solo…

—Sí, ya sé que no come, pero debería venir a verme. Nos casamos ayer y deberíamos estar de luna de miel o algo así, en vez de eso se va a trabajar. —Ahora estaba mosqueado.

Kevin quedó sorprendido de que Su Alteza supiera tanto y fuera tan intenso. En realidad, hasta él pensaba que el rey era un adicto al trabajo.

—Si lo desea, podemos ir a verlo un momento —tentó Kevin.

—Claro, mejor aún, debemos traerlo para que almorcemos juntos —dijo con una sonrisa.

—No creo…

—Vamos —ordenó y salió del lugar rumbo al salón.

Dean fue de memoria hasta donde estaba su esposo. Kevin anunció a Dean al guardián de la puerta y este de inmediato anunció a Su Majestad. Dean entró como el rey que era y todos le hicieron una reverencia.

—Dean —saludó el rey— ¿Qué necesitas?

Las cinco personas que acompañaban al rey, también Kevin, salieron de la habitación con sigilo.

—Vengo a buscarte para que almorcemos —informó Dean.

—¡Oh! —el rey lo miró sorprendido—. Está bien.

Castiel se sintió un tanto perdido. Rascó su cabeza, en la cual tenía la corona que siempre usaba esa abierta en el centro, pero con puntas de cruces intercalada con pequeñas flores alrededor del aro dorado. Castiel buscó con torpeza algo por el escritorio que no encontró. Dean lo miraba entretenido, ya que se veía bastante torpe. El rey mandó llamar a uno de sus nobles y le ordenó algo. Sonrió a su esposo y le ofreció la mano. Salieron juntos hasta la alcoba. 

Kevin iba tras ellos, sumamente orgulloso de sus monarcas y feliz de que su señor Dean,  haya sacado al rey de su convulsivo trabajo. Sus señores volvieron y se sentaron a la mesa uno al frente del otro y él comenzó a servir los platos.

—Veo que trabajas mucho —dijo Dean.

—Los asuntos de Estado son muy variados y requieren de mi presencia —dice el rey.

—Pero ahora me tienes a mí y yo fui un príncipe heredero. Desde que tengo uso de razón me han criado para gobernar. Puedo ayudarte en los asuntos de Estado, así no trabajarías tanto.

Dean no pensó que sus palabras dejaran, literalmente, a su esposo con la boca abierta. Eso y considerando que había dejado la cuchara con sopa en el aire.

—¿Cas? —Dean ya se estaba preocupando, porque el otro no se movía y miró a Kevin, quien estaba igual de extrañado—. Castiel —llamó.

Castiel pegó un salto y la cuchara cayó al piso, ensuciando su ropa. Kevin se apresuró a limpiar a su señor con una servilleta, o facilitando la servilleta, porque este quiso limpiarse solo.

—Estoy bien —dijo Castiel a Kevin mientras se limpiaba.

El matrimonio se miró a los ojos.

—¿En serio me ayudarías? —preguntó Castiel con la mirada fija.

—Claro. Soy rey de Novak también, ¿no? —dijo Dean.

—Por supuesto que lo eres —respondió Castiel—. Solo es que nadie… nadie se había interesado en ayudarme a gobernar. Quizás no lo sepas, pero el Reino de Novak no es fácil.

—Algo había escuchado, de que tus hermanos se fueron, pero parece extraño al ser un reino tan poderoso y deseable.

—Es un reino poderoso, es cierto y nuestros enemigos o los extranjeros, estarían deseosos de gobernarlo por el poder que conlleva, pero la realidad interna es que… quizás cuando lo sepas no quieras ayudarme y no te culparía por nada, en serio —le dijo su esposo con suavidad.

—No, de verdad me gustaría ayudarte. Además, también es mi responsabilidad este reino.

Castiel sonrió complacido con la respuesta de su esposo.

—Está bien, te enseñaré los asuntos de Estado —dice el rey—, pero debes decirme cuando ya no quieras seguir, o tengas un problema.

—Claro —aceptó un radiante Dean.

Siguieron almorzando y Dean comentó su itinerario durante la mañana, sobre las flores, los salones. Castiel escuchó atentamente, también le comentó sobre su fascinación por la flor llamada “Dama de Noche”. Así estuvieron un rato hasta que quedaron en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro.

Kevin sirvió el postre y Castiel apenas lo tocó.

—¿No te gusta el pastel? —preguntó Dean.

—Sí, me gusta —contestó como diciendo “más me gustas tú” —. Es que… nunca había comido tanto.

—A mí me encanta el pastel, en especial el de merengue —dijo Dean dando una cucharada y siguió hablando con la boca llena —. Deberías comer más. No digo que estés mal, estás bastante bien, de hecho eres muy atractivo…

Castiel lo quedó mirando confundido. Kevin se cubrió la boca, aguantando la risa. Dean se puso nervioso.

—Me refiero… —siguió Dean, tragando el pastel rápido y tomando un sorbo de jugo—. Debes comer más —terminó avergonzado.

Dean tomó una servilleta para limpiarse sin mirarlo.

—Tú también eres muy atractivo, pese a comer tanto —dice Castiel con seriedad.

Dean quedó con la servilleta en el aire y lo miró a los ojos.

—Kevin —ordenó Castiel sin mirarlo—, puedes retirarte.

 Kevin se retiró con una reverencia.

—Ven —dijo Castiel, ofreciéndole la mano a Dean—, tomemos el postre en el dormitorio.

El corazón de Dean golpeó su pecho con fuerza. Agarró la mano que le ofrecían y Castiel tomó su platillo con el pastel. Así los dos con platillos en mano fueron al dormitorio. Castiel dejó el platillo en el velador y cerró la puerta. Dean también dejó el platillo en el velador y siguió con sus ojos a su marido.

El rey lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo besó. Un beso delicioso como todos los que él le había dado desde que fuera su prometido. Las manos comenzaron a tocar por todas partes, no solo las partes de Dean, sino las de Castiel también. Dean también quería tocarlo, así que lo ayudó a desvestirse. No había tenido la oportunidad de verlo desnudo por completo, solo en parte, así que esta vez sería más minucioso. Por supuesto Dean quedó desnudo en un instante, Castiel demoró más, pero fue un buen juego previo de caricias.

Ya desnudos, subieron a la cama donde siguieron acariciándose, el pecho, los pezones, los brazos  y la entrepierna de Dean. Dean aprovechó para tocar los músculos marcados de su esposo y poder explorarlo. Castiel lo besaba, lamía su cuello y lo volvía loco. Esa lengua juguetona le encantaba. Dejó a la lengua bajar por su cuerpo hasta la entrepierna donde se detuvo a hacerle una felación muy rica. La cabeza de Castiel subía y bajaba para engullir con insistencia. Dean comenzó a gemir.

—Aaaaaah, sí, Cas…

Eso aumentaba el toque de la lengua, la boca y los dedos, deslizándose por todo lo largo de un lado, después del otro para luego engullir. La lengua siguió más abajo, chupando las bolas, la entrada para volver a su tarea inicial con insistencia y ritmo. Los dedos y la lengua comenzaron a entrar en él con movimientos deliciosos que lo hacían gemir. Las manos acariciaban los alrededores como también su trasero, la línea de separación de los glúteos: era exquisito, realmente, se estaban tomado su tiempo con el juego previo y eso tenía un efecto endurecedor fascinante.

—Ven, bésame —le pidió Dean.

Castiel subió y le comió la boca hasta que se le acabó el aire, respiró con un gemido para volver a la carga con más besos desesperados. Dean restregó su entrepierna en el otro cuerpo, masajearon su trasero, aprovechando de abrirle las piernas y ponerse entre medio de ellas. El rey tomó una de sus piernas para subirlas por sus muslos hasta la altura de su cadera. Dean se ancló allí, moviendo la cadera, sintiendo la dureza del otro entre sus brazos, específicamente, entre sus piernas.

Cuando comenzó a entrar en él, Dean subió las piernas y dolió un poco la penetración, pero al ser la tercera vez o cuarta vez que lo hacía y la primera vez en la cama, pasó por alto el hecho de que no se había lubricado con el aceite de Sam. Al llegar al fondo, dio un gemido largo de acomodación. Castiel también gimió y volvió a besarlo. Dean rodeó su cintura con las piernas, el rey dejó su boca, se retiró y volvió a entrar.

—Ooooooh —gimió Dean.

Más  caricias, más besos, más movimientos, el sonido del choque del sexo se escuchó en la habitación. El movimiento se hizo intenso en el mismo grado que los gemidos.

—Ah, Dean, Dean.

—… Cas… Cas…

Las gotas de sudor escurrían por sus pieles debido al calor sofocante. El ritmo dejó de ser rápido y se hizo profundo. A cada profundidad tocada, Dean gemía ya que rozaban su punto eléctrico, llevándolo cada vez al orgasmo.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! —gritó Dean, chorreándose entremedio de los abdómenes.

Castiel ni siquiera lo había masturbado para que él se corriera. Todo fue explotado por el placer generado atrás. El rey volvió a besarlo, sintió cuando este sufrió un tipo de espasmo que lo hizo correrse dentro de él. El líquido llegó a sus profundidades, provocando otro tipo de placer y satisfacción.

El rey estaba cansado y se recostó a su lado, abrazando a Dean. Descansaron un buen rato, hasta que las caricias quedas se volvieron más candentes y volvieron a encender los ánimos. Unos besos con sabor dulce y salado, combinación exquisita, la cual habían probado antes en el sexo, pero ahora tenían otro sabor intenso, desconocidos a sus paladares.

Dean sintió que lo rodeaban. Castiel lo puso en cuatro, encima de la cama. A Dean le gustaba esa posición, la había usado con sus amantes de turno, claro con la pequeña diferencia de que era él, quien estaba atrás siempre y no en cuatro patas, recibiendo. Siempre quiso saber qué se sentía, y al estar ahora en ello, no pudo dejar de pensar en lo erótico que era todo. Lo excitante que lo hacía sentir al punto de la nada, como también, la cúspide que lo sacaba de quicio.

Ya tranquilos, recuperados el aliento, comieron el pastel. Digamos mejor que Dean se comió el pastel de ambos, porque Castiel solo escarbó con el tenedor entretenido, mirando a Dean engullirse su propio trozo.

—Son muy buenos estos pasteles —insistió Dean como explicando su gula.

Fue cuando el rey le ofreció su trozo un tanto desarmado, pero apetecible. Lo engulló de igual forma y los besos dulces ahora tenían variedad de sabores.

—Es mejor que durmamos un rato. La noche será larga y cansadora —le dijo Castiel.

El adjetivo “cansador” significó “sexo” ante el conocimiento de Dean. Decidió hacer caso a la sugerencia de su marido y acomodó su cuerpo desnudo entre las sábanas para tratar de descansar. Sin embargo, durmió para su sorpresa, porque cuando despertó, Castiel no estaba a su lado.

Alguien golpeaba a la puerta de la habitación desde la antecámara real. Dean se levantó con el cuerpo un tanto adolorido, pero ya acostumbrado al ajetreo. Recibió a Kevin en overol.

—¿Dónde está Cas? —Fue lo primero que preguntó.

—Está en el Salón de las Leyes, volverá en unos minutos para vestirse para el banquete.

Dean hizo un mohín de fastidio. El sujeto desaparecía como por arte de magia y eso no le gustaba.

—¿El baño está listo? —preguntó el monarca.

—Sí, Su Majestad —respondió Kevin.

Kevin iba detrás de él para entrar al baño, juntos, pero Dean lo dejó afuera.

—Me bañaré solo, gracias —dijo cortante.

El chico hizo una reverencia y dejó que cerrara la puerta.

El baño estuvo exquisito en esa pequeña piscina. Tomó todo el tiempo del mundo a sabiendas que Kevin lo esperaba afuera, pero no le dio importancia. Necesitaba ese baño para relajarse y quitarse la molestia. Casi se quedó dormido, porque estaba muy rico, ahí en esa agüita perfumada. Ya fuera del agua, usó la botellita milagrosa de Sam, esa que lo lubricaba y sanaba rápido, de verdad era una medicina muy efectiva.

Con tranquilidad salió de la habitación y quedó parado en la puerta, viendo a Castiel, siendo vestido por los sirvientes.

—Hola Dean —le dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

—Emmh —respondió.

Justo le estaban poniendo la capa.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó Castiel, mostrándose.

Dean dio un respiro sonoro, pues le faltó el aire al verlo.

Kevin se le acercó y le mostró su vestimenta. La túnica de Dean era muy hermosa, parecida a las demás en el diseño con mangas de alas, cordón dorado adornando su cuello y pecho, pero los motivos eran de flores blancas que enamoran a la luna, bajo un fondo azul. El traje del rey era su traje militar azul de siempre, con la capa azul con motivos de lunas blancas de diferentes formas. Dean también tenía una capa, pero desde los hombros caía hacia atrás, sin cubrir los hombros en ninguna forma, es decir, desde los omóplatos. No como la capa del rey que cubría los hombros en su totalidad. Un poco de brillo en los labios, sus coronas reales en forma de globos.

—¿En serio usaré esta corona siempre? —preguntó Dean medio preocupado, ya que la corona era demasiado grande y ostentosa.

—No, solo por ahora, después usarás una simple parecida a la mía —le dijo Castiel.

—¡Ah! Eso es un alivio —respondió Dean.

De verdad era un alivio, porque andar con esa corona aparatosa por todo el palacio no le veía ninguna comodidad.

Al fin estuvieron listos y partieron al banquete. Castiel no podía dejar de mirarlo atraído por el brillo de su esposo. Dean, por su parte, estaba entusiasmado con la comida, aunque estaba el show que darían los artistas. Cualquiera que supiera lo que estaba pensando, lo trataría de glotón, pero es que vería los platos exquisitos del reino y esperaba llevarse bien con ellos, porque si solo le tocaba el pasto que comía su hermano, tendría que sobrevivir a puro pasteles. Al menos, estos eran más ricos que los de su reino, así que tenía una razón para enamorarse, aunque ya tenía una razón más fuerte para enamorarse que un pastel, pero no se daba cuenta.

**Fin capítulo 6**


	7. El Banquete Real solo es un preámbulo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Lemon.

En el banquete, los anunciaron al toque de trompetas delgadas y doradas. Dean quiso taparse los oídos, pero como una de sus manos estaba secuestrada por su esposo, siguió de pie ante el anuncio, mientras todos los súbditos invitados seguían de pie para luego darles una reverencia majestuosa a modo de bienvenida a los monarcas. Solo tomaron asiento cuando los reyes tomaron su ubicación al frente de todos.

La verdad es que Dean quedó fascinado con la larga mesa en forma de “U”, adornadas con hermosos centros de mesas de rosas rojas y cintos blancos. Manjares de todos tipos llenaban las bandejas y esas carnes asadas se veían para chuparse los dedos. Con impaciencia esperó a que le sirvieran un trozo de esa carne roja asadita, la cual apenas estuvo en su plato, la atacó con tenedor y cuchillo en mano. Castiel lo quedó mirando con diversión, mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino de su copa de oro. Ellos estaban sentados en la curva de la “U”, encabezando el banquete como debe de ser.

El nuevo maestro de ceremonias, quien los había anunciado antes, dio el vamos al espectáculo. Golpeó su bastón en el suelo tres veces y aparecieron unos malabaristas muy capaces. Dean estaba entretenido comiendo y mirando a los artistas no fallar con los aros, las pelotas que tiraron por los aires, pero cuando hicieron lo mismo con las varas de fuego, Dean aplaudió con entusiasmo, al igual que su rey y los comensales. Varios artistas pasaron frente a ellos mientras Dean atacaba todo lo apetitoso que veía, pues parecía que no había comido en días. Sus súbditos estaban muy feliz de ver esto, ya que lo tomaban como una señal de que el heredero venía en camino.

—Estas son trufas especiales —explicaba Castiel a su goloso marido—. Dicen que tienen propiedades afrodisíacas. —Se lleva una a la boca de forma muy sugerente.

Dean se le quedó mirando medio embobado.

—¿Quieres probarlas? —pregunta con ingenuidad el rey.

Dean asiente con la cabeza y recibe una con su boca de mano del rey. De verdad estaban deliciosas. Le chupó los dedos al rey y no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que abrió los ojos para ver la mirada de Castiel. Se retiró con cuidado y se refugió todo avergonzado en su copa de vino dorada. Miró hacia los comensales para ver si su pequeño espectáculo sería reprochado, pero nadie estaba mirándolo con malos ojos, todos parecían pendientes de los bailarines de turno, quienes eran muy eróticos con la música de los tambores. Eran cinco hombres y todos desnudos de la cintura para arriba con pequeños taparrabos, que se metían en el trasero. Sus brazos estaban adornados con tiras de cuero al aire y al hacer los giros se tensaban. Un poco al fondo, había una pareja de hombres en la mesa que se besaban con cierto recato. Se veían diferentes tipos de parejas entre los nobles, y si bien, había demostraciones de afectos como besos, abrazos, toque de manos, estas no pasaban más allá, es decir, había cierto decoro. Eso lo llenó de alivio, pues no pasaría como imprudente lo que había hecho, ni tampoco tendría sexo con él delante de los súbditos.

Los chicos ahora danzaban con unos pañuelos largos y era un baile muy hermoso como también sugerente por donde se pasaban dichos pañuelos. Dean comenzó a adorar las túnicas, porque ocultaban muy bien sus erecciones y podía pasar desapercibido, pero tenía unas ganas locas de salir de ahí y tirarse a Castiel. Le echó la culpa a las famosas trufas y al baile de los chicos casi desnudos. Hubo también otros bailes, de chicas y chicos muy hermosos con vestidos coloridos. También, un mago, trucos de ilusiones variadas dando paso al infaltable bufón.

Al final la presentación, un gran pastel se robó la atención de todos, en especial la de Dean. Tenía varios pisos con crema batida, bellamente decorado con flores blancas enamoradas de la luna. Muchos aplausos, pues los reyes tuvieron el honor de comer el primer corte, luego Dean se repitió otro trozo para la sorpresa de Castiel, quien no supo donde tenía tanto espacio su esposo en ese estómago, ni cómo lo hacía para mantenerse en forma, con todo lo que se devoraba, porque tenía un excelente cuerpo.

—Debemos irnos —avisó Castiel a Dean en su oído.

—¿Por qué?, todavía no termina —alegó Dean.

—Porque terminará pronto y no queremos ver a todos ebrios devolviendo la comida —arguyó Castiel.

—¿En serio pasará eso?

—¿Quieres verlo?

—No, gracias.  

Entonces se retiraron, con los correspondientes anuncios y reverencias, claro está, seguidos por Kevin. Era bastante tarde y la fiesta del banquete se extendería hasta la madrugada o quizás hasta el día siguiente en la mañana.

Dean y Castiel se retiraron a la cama. Tenían toda la intensión de dormir, pero… Castiel besó a Dean, Dean besó a Castiel. La entrepierna de Dean, que se bajó a duras penas, volvió a levantarse. Resultado: Dean se le tiró encima a Castiel, restregándose contra él. Castiel respondió con premura a los besos y a las caricias de Dean. Rodaron por la cama y Castiel quedó encima de Dean. Era la posición favorita de ambos, porque podían verse a la cara, besarse, abrazarse. Se estimularon mutuamente, gimieron como locos, todo esto por culpa de las benditas trufas, según ellos. El rey acarició la entrepierna, llegando hasta la entrada donde metió uno de sus dedos, previamente ensalivado, de esta forma lubricó a su amante esposo. Entró lento, disfrutando cada centímetro de piel. Se miraron a la cara, lo poco que veían, gracias a la luz de la luna llena que entraba por la ventana. Castiel sonrió, su corazón saltaba en su pecho con delirio, ese joven príncipe era una maravilla de la naturaleza, ¿por qué no fue antes a buscarlo al Reino Winchester?... ya sabía la razón, simplemente, no pudo, pero ahora iba a disfrutarlo todo lo que pudiera. Llegó al fondo.

—Ooooooh, Cas…

—Me encanta cuando me dices Cas…

—Ah, Cas…

—Dean…

Besos, abrazos, caricias nocturnas mientras se mecía en el interior de Dean. Estuvieron bastante rato, disfrutándose con calma hasta que aumentaron el ritmo, se acariciaron más y llegaron al orgasmo, juntos, otra vez. No supieron cómo cayeron desparramados entre las sábanas, ni cómo se quedaron dormidos por el cansancio.

Despertaron con sus cuerpos enredados. Cuando se dieron cuenta, se avergonzaron no sabiendo el porqué de eso. Castiel decidió levantarse e ir al baño. Dean dio vueltas en las sábanas, pero al final fue a la antecámara a ver el desayuno. Kevin lo atendió.

—¿A qué hora terminó la fiesta? —preguntó con curiosidad Dean.

—Al amanecer, todavía están limpiando el lugar.

—Wow, sí, que estuvo buena.

—Todavía está el baile de esta noche.

—¡Oh! Sí, el baile. —Dean parecía distraído.

Castiel salió del baño con solo una toalla rodeando su cintura y gotitas juguetonas que caían desde su cabello hasta su cuerpo. Dean se quedó embobado viéndolo. Se veía tan sexy.

—Te esperaré para que desayunemos juntos —le dijo Castiel entrando al dormitorio, seguido por Kevin.

Dean fue a bañarse. Trató de no pensar cuando agarró la botellita de Sam. El lubricarse con los dedos se estaba volviendo difícil para él, porque reaccionaba con el toque, pero hizo tripas corazón y lo hizo. Esperó tranquilizarse un momento antes de salir con la bata de baño. No quería tener una erección prematura.

Castiel lo estaba esperando en la mesita junto a Kevin parado a un lado de la mesa. Dean se sentó al frente de él y Kevin le sirvió el chocolate caliente.

—Si lo deseas, hoy puedo mostrarte algo del trabajo —dijo su esposo.

El chico levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Eso sería fabuloso —respondió Dean todo ilusionado.

Su rey terminó de desayunar y antes de salir quedaron de acuerdo a la hora que se encontrarían en el Salón de las Leyes. Dean comió con lentitud sus manjares, pues estaba un poco satisfecho con lo de anoche. Castiel… ese no comió solo bebió el café.

Después, Kevin lo ayudó a vestirse con una túnica blanca con lunas negras, aprovechó para ver su guardarropa, el cual estaba en una habitación, porque eso era demasiado grande para ser un guardarropa y ahí estaba lleno de túnicas por un lado y uniformes, capas, pantalones. Muebles llenos de zapatos, babuchas, botas.

—La mayoría de las túnicas deben ajustarse a su medida. La modista vendrá hoy por la túnica para el baile. Ella ha estado viniendo todos los días para entregar lo que usará a diario —informó Kevin.

—Debería conocerla, entonces, ¿Por qué debe ajustarlas? —preguntó distraído.

—Porque tienen las medidas de su hermano, el príncipe Sam.

—¡Oh!

Dean había olvidado ese detalle.

—Debe ser una muy buena modista para hacer trajes sin medidas —dijo Dean asombrado.

—Ella estuvo en la ceremonia de compromiso y ahí vio sus medidas a la distancia. Según lo que me contó, hizo un boceto y se vino cosiendo todo el camino para ajustar su traje de bodas. Ella pensaba que solo serían pequeños ajustes, pero dado el cambio, ha tenido mucho trabajo. Todavía le queda ajustar estas otras. También los zapatos y babuchas.

—¡Vaya! Si necesita tomarme medidas, dile que estoy disponible.

—Se lo diré, Su Majestad.

El joyero real vino a mostrarle las plantillas de coronas que podría usar en palacio, en vez de la grandota reservada para los eventos ceremoniales. Tenía tres modelos muy hermosos, en cuyos bocetos tenía cómo iban a ser. El joyero tomó las medidas de su cabeza, explicó las características de cada corona. Dean quiso elegirla de inmediato para que comenzara con su elaboración, pese a que le daban más tiempo para decidirse. Eligió la de flores que enamoran a la luna y pidió que la flor principal fuera la Dama de Noche. Era un hermoso cintillo grueso de oro, el cual coronaría su frente, estaría adornado con flores de diamantes, tallado con ramas y hojas de esmeraldas.

—Dispondré las esmeraldas de tal forma que hagan juegos con sus ojos —dijo el joyero.

—Yo solo quiero que sea cómoda, ya que andaré con ella mucho tiempo. —Fue la petición especial de Dean.

—Como desee, Su Majestad —respondió el joyero.

Dean fue al Salón de las Leyes donde Castiel le enseñó algunos de los problemas de Estado. El chico se vio muy interesado y estuvieron trabajando durante varias horas mientras el rey explicaba el asunto en detalle para que luego él se ocupara. Castiel no estuvo solo con Dean, sino que lo presentó a los diferentes secretarios de su reino, explicándole a grandes rasgos los problemas de cada ámbito. Ahí estaba ese hombre que la noche de la Presentación al Trono, se lo llevó de su lado. Lo miró con curiosidad benigna.

Al final, Dean vio que los problemas del reino eran los usuales de todos los gobiernos: pobreza, ignorancia, lucha de poderes, inmigración, problemas limítrofes, negociaciones de alianzas, negociaciones de paz, abusos de poder, injusticias, etc. Tenían todo esto solo que en escala mayor. Lo único que no entendió, fue el asunto de la religión, ya que en el reino Winchester no tenían nada parecido. Aquí la religión y la política estaban peligrosamente unidas, por lo menos así lo entendió él. De todas formas, no se metería en ello hasta comprenderlo a la cabalidad.

Estuvieron hasta que Kevin les anunció la hora de almuerzo. Por supuesto, Dean pidió un receso y secuestró al rey ante los ojos de los Secretarios de Estado.

—Todavía no tengo hambre —dijo Castiel, entrando a la habitación.

—Tontería, claro que debes tener hambre. Hace rato lo del desayuno. —Dean se acercó a la mesa.

Sentados a la mesa, Castiel más miraba a Dean comer de lo que en realidad él comía. Terminó picoteando su plato mientras Dean hablaba con la boca llena sobre los problemas revisados.

—Me gustaría encargarme de la pobreza del reino. Es algo que he estudiado mucho en mi reino, aunque el Reino de Winchester no se compare con este, podría estudiar el tema acá para proponer soluciones —arguyó Dean, masticando un pedazo de carne.

—Si lo deseas, te asignaré al secretario Inias, él es quién está encargado de asistirme en ese asunto —explica su esposo.

Quedaron de acuerdo con los detalles y Dean quiso trabajar después de almuerzo junto con Castiel, pero Kevin le avisó que vendría la modista para probarle el traje para el baile. Así que se despidió a regañadientes de Castiel.

—Iré contigo apenas me desocupe —aseguró Dean casi con un puchero.

—Te estaré esperando —respondió Castiel, besando sus labios.

Dean dio un suspiro cuando lo vio desaparecer por la puerta, justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kevin, quien había visto todo. Hizo como si nada, pese a los colores carmesí de su rostro y labios.

**Fin capítulo 7**


	8. Deberes del Rey Consorte de Novak

La túnica para el baile llegó pasado un rato, cuando los sirvientes retiraron los cubiertos. La modista era una chica muy enérgica de cabello rojo que llegó con un séquito de seis mujeres, llenas de cajas, cintas, telas, atacando como un tornado por la habitación.

—Un placer conocerlo, Majestad. Soy Charlie, la modista real, déjeme decir que mis diseños son únicos y me alegra mucho que tenga el mismo color de ojos de su hermano, porque si no, ¡uy!, hubiera tenido que botar la mitad de mis creaciones y eso sería un desastre de proporciones bíblicas —dijo la chica con rapidez.

Dean pestañeó varias veces en actitud confundida, viendo como la chica ponía un torso de madera a modo de maniquí en la mitad de la estancia, con las chicas alrededor ocupadas entre buscando cosas y vistiendo al maniquí sin cabeza. Charlie tenía una cinta métrica a modo de bufanda y una pequeña almohadilla con agujas clavadas en ella a modo de pulsera.

—Su Majestad, necesito tomarle las medidas —dijo sin esperar respuestas, aplicando la cinta de medir en el cuerpo de Dean.

—¿Así? —preguntó Dean cuando le alzó las manos en forma de cruz.

—Sí, ahí, por favor, debo tomar la medida del pecho. Tengo dudas al respecto, ¿Cómo sintió las anteriores prendas? ¿Apretada en algún lugar?, ¿muy suelta en otra?, recuerde que las hice al ojo, porque no tenía permitido tocarlo hasta ese momento —siguió la chica explicando mientras la cinta de medir atacaba por todas partes.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Dean con curiosidad.

Todos se detuvieron de improviso.

—Bueno, es difícil explicarlo, pero básicamente es por los rituales del matrimonio —contestó Charlie.

—¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a los guantes?

 —Los guantes son parte del ritual, pero sí, tuve que esperar hasta ahora para tomar las medidas necesarias. Podré en definitiva, crear mejores vestimentas.

—Las que tengo están bien, se sienten bien. Eres muy buena con las medidas al ojo.

—Muchas gracias, Majestad. Ahora tenemos que…

Charlie siguió conversando sobre los diseños de las túnicas. En un momento incómodo, él pensó en preguntar  cómo serían sus trajes después de las túnicas, pero le dio vergüenza preguntar tal cosa sin tocar el asunto del embarazo. La chica le agradaba demasiado, era tan franca y abierta, muy simpática. Se sentía familiar estar con ella.

—¿No arreglarás el traje a Cas? —preguntó sin pensar mucho, mientras le ponían una manga.

Charlie hablaba de unos botones que él no tendría.

—¿Cas? ¿Por Cas, se refiere al rey Castiel? —Charlie lucía divertida.

—Este sí, Su Majestad el rey Castiel.

—¡Oh! A él no es necesario, ya le tengo listo su ajuar. Me sé sus medidas de memoria y ahora me sé las suyas también. Él solo tiene que ponerse su traje, en cambio el suyo debo ajustarlo ¿Tiene la Corona Cotidiana lista?

Corona Cotidiana, Corona Cotidiana… eso le sonaba.

—Acaba de elegirla hoy —informa Kevin—. Está en producción.

—Ya veo, al joyero le pasó lo mismo que a  mí. Entonces usaremos la Corona de Bodas —dice Charlie—. La Corona Ceremonial es muy incómoda para el baile, se le puede caer y sería un desastre. La Corona de Bodas es ideal, la sujetaremos a su cabeza y no habrá problemas cuando baile.

Dean recordó esa corona de globo que usó en la Presentación al Trono, esa con cojines de plumillas y que bailaba un poco en su cabeza de forma bastante incómoda. No podía moverse mucho con ella y lo mantenía firme como una estatua. Eso sí, era una belleza, ya que partía de la base de las plumillas blancas en varias tiras en forma aglobada, tiras de oro puro de varios quilates, con piedras preciosas de todos tipos, lo que provocaba un gran peso sobre su cabeza como si tuviera un mazo. Las tiras terminaban en una punta donde había una hermosa cruz, hecha entera de diamantes. Al menos cuando la usó en el banquete la ajustaron como debían y no se movió tanto, pero era bastante incómoda, dando la sensación de que se caería en cualquier momento.

—Sí, no, no, quiero la Corona Ceremonial —dice asustado Dean.

Charlie ríe con ganas al ver esa reacción en el monarca.

—Bien, bien, haremos todo lo posible por dejar esa corona fuera de su cabeza, pero tenga en cuenta que deberá usar esa corona, que no le gusta, en algunas ocasiones.

—Que sean las menos ocasiones posibles.

Charlie sonrió.

—Trataremos, Su Majestad.

La Corona de Bodas era la mejor, fue la que usó en su boda. Una corona de oro de flores y hojas en forma de cintillo, bastante delgada y delicada, donde las florecillas en el centro tenían hermosas perlas blancas. Acordaron que desde ahora usaría esta hasta que la Corona Cotidiana estuviera lista.

Probaron todo el ajuar desde los pies a la cabeza. Charlie dijo que trabajaría en su taller los detalles y vendría con el traje en la noche para ayudarlo a vestir. Dean se mostró contento, por fin iría donde Castiel para ver el asunto sobre la pobreza que estaban viendo en la mañana.  Cuando llegó al Salón de las Leyes, Castiel lo recibió con ojitos brillosos como siempre lo hacía.

—Dean, te presento a Inias, será tu secretario. Trabajarás con él en el Salón de las Flores. Si necesitas más asistentes, solo tienes que pedirlos. Inias sabe cómo proceder en los asuntos del reino y la burocracia que tendrás que afrontar —dijo Castiel.

Recordó a Inias como el hombre de la Presentación del Trono. Parecía ser muy capaz en sus deberes.

—¿No trabajaremos juntos? —preguntó Dean a Castiel algo decepcionado.

—Creo que podemos avanzar mejor si nos separamos.                                                                                                 

Esa palabra “separamos” no le gustó a Dean como sonaba. Arrugó su linda frente que todavía no estaba adornada con ninguna corona, por el momento hasta la noche.

—Me refiero —aclaró Castiel—, que si te quedas aquí al lado mío, me distraerás demasiado y no podré… ya sabes. —Lo miró con sugerencia.

Dean se sonrojó con furia, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por todos. Quiso darse de golpes en la cabeza por tonto.

—Comprendo —dijo Dean, dándose vuelta y saliendo rápido.

—¡Majestad! —exclamó Castiel, corriendo detrás de él—. Nos vemos después para ir al baile.

—Irás a la alcoba primero, ¿no? —preguntó Dean.

—Por supuesto —le dice su esposo con una sonrisa.

Dean también sonríe y parte seguido de Inias y Kevin al Salón de las Flores. Inias le llevó documentos del estado de la situación, algunos los había visto con Castiel ayer, pero otros no tenía idea, así que se puso a leerlos para ponerse al corriente.

—También me gustaría visitar al pueblo para ver lo que sucede —dijo Dean, con la cabeza pegada en los documentos.

Inias y Kevin se quedaron mirando, muy nerviosos, sin saber qué responderle al  monarca. Finalmente, Dean los miró al no escuchar respuestas.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó.

—Majestad, si gusta yo puedo ir por todo el reino bajo su supervisión previa y darle un informe detallado de la situación —ofreció con diplomacia Inias.

—Te agradezco el detalle, pero necesito verlo con mis propios ojos. Si quieres puedes acompañarme, al igual que Kevin.

—Majestad, no creo que eso pueda ser —dijo Kevin con cuidado.

—Está bien, sino puedes ir Kevin, lo comprenderé —respondió Dean.

—Majestad, creo que no está comprendiendo, quien no puede ir es Vuestra Majestad, el rey Dean Novak, Consorte Real —anunció Inias.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo?, ¿pero por qué? —preguntó Dean, sumamente contrariado.

—Porque no es recomendable para Vuestra Majestad salir de la ciudad palaciega, ya que lleva el fruto del Reino Novak.

—Pero si todavía no estoy embarazado —dijo extrañado,  luego se avergonzó.

—Eso no importa —explicó Inias—, desde el momento que contrajo matrimonio, al Consorte Real no tiene permitido salir de palacio, ni hacer actividades que puedan ponerlo en algún tipo de peligro.

—Eso es ridículo, yo sé defenderme solo, no estaré en peligro —reclamó más para sí, luego los miró sospechoso— ¿A qué tipo de actividades se refieren?

Sus dos súbditos quedaron de piedra.

—¡Vamos ya, díganme! —sonó molesto.

 —Bueno —contestó Inias—. Salir de la ciudad palaciega, andar solo por palacio o por los alrededores, hacer deportes peligrosos como la esgrima…

—¿No puedo practicar con la espada? ¡Maldición! ¿Qué más?

—… correr, saltar la valla, nadar, montar a caballo…

—¡Montar! ¡No puedo montar a mi caballo, Impala! ¡Pero si es un regalo de mi padre! ¡No puede ser! Esto es… esto es… ¡Una mierda!... —gritó el soberano y siguió refunfuñando frente a los impactados súbditos.

Tanto Inias como Kevin, se pusieron nerviosos al ver a su monarca con un pataleo de lo lindo. Kevin trató de reaccionar cuando lo vio con ganas de salir del salón a reclamarle al rey Castiel.

—Majestad, puede que sea por un tiempo —dijo Kevin, poniéndose al frente, arriesgando la cabeza.

El humor de Dean bajó de improviso.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Dean curioso, olvidándose del enojo de antes.

—Cuando nazca el príncipe heredero, obtendrá un sin número de privilegios, pero mientras tanto, es parte de nuestra tradición cuidar a nuestro monarca, quien representa el futuro de nuestro reino —explica Kevin.

—A ustedes solo les importa su príncipe heredero —dijo Dean con actitud seria.

—Eso no es cierto —sigue, explicando Kevin—. Vuestra Majestad siempre es símbolo de esperanza, no es solo por el príncipe heredero, o por los príncipes ilustres que pueda darnos, es porque nuestro pueblo sabe que el rey Castiel, estará mucho mejor. Él siempre ha estado solo, pero ahora, por primera vez, tiene ayuda. Eso es muy importante para todos. Su pueblo quiere a Vuestra Majestad.

Dean los queda viendo impresionado. Recuerda cómo Castiel reaccionó cuando ofreció su ayuda. Da la vuelta hasta su escritorio y se sienta con calma.

—Y bien —dice Dean.

Kevin se sienta al frente de él.

—Y bien —repite Kevin a Inias.

Inias se sienta también a la mesa.

—Podemos comenzar con el centro de la ciudad y de ahí expandirse hasta las periferias donde está la pobreza en su capa más descarnada. Es buena estrategia, considerando el abastecimiento —anunció Inias.

—Me parece bien, muéstrame el mapa —ordena Dean—. Dividiremos el reino por secciones y de cada una de ellas harás una inspección, que me entregarás en un detallado informe.

—Así lo haré, Majestad —respondió Inias.

—Bien, ahora veamos. —Dean volvió al mapa sobre la mesa.

Estuvieron bastante rato o mejor dicho, toda la tarde viendo eso. Dean estaba tan entretenido que se le pasó la hora y Kevin tuvo que casi sacarle la nariz de los papeles.

Llegaron a la estancia  de la habitación real. Castiel ya había cenado hace rato, porque salía recién del baño en overol. Lo estaba esperando junto con dos sirvientes. Dean pensó que se iba a enojar o algo así por llegar tarde.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —preguntó el rey.

Dean pestañó varias veces al ver ese cabello húmedo alborotado y los pómulos sonrojados por el calor del agua caliente.

—Bien, bien —contestó Dean—. Inias irá a la ciudad y hará reportes actualizados.

Trató de sonar  profesional, pero no le resultó mucho ante su presencia. Castiel sonrió.

—Me parece bien. Ahora iré a vestirme para el baile mientras tú cenas. Supongo que tienes hambre.

—Muero de hambre —dijo Dean con una sonrisa.

Castiel rio y a Dean se le expandió el corazón.

—Te dejaré cenar entonces. —Castiel fue al dormitorio junto con los dos sirvientes.

Dean se sentó a la mesa para cenar.

—Su Majestad, el rey Castiel, tiene bonita risa —dijo Kevin.

—Sí, también tiene bonita sonrisa —responde Dean.

Kevin sonrió. A Dean le llamó la atención esto.

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Te estás burlando de mí? —pregunta Dean con el ceño fruncido.

—Por supuesto que no, Majestad —dice Kevin asustado—. Es que nunca había visto así al rey.

—¿Bromeas? —Dean ahora estaba confundido.

—El rey Castiel jamás sonríe así y tampoco ríe. Él es muy serio.

—El Rey de Mármol —murmura Dean.

Kevin asiente con la cabeza. Dean quedó pensando un instante y el chico sirviente iba a decir algo, pero se calló, comenzó a servir la comida. Un exquisito pavo asado adornó su plato con muchos acompañamientos en otros tiestos para la elección del comensal. Había ensaladas, arroz frito, papas fritas y otras cosas. Dean solo eligió las papas fritas y Kevin se las sirvió al lado del pavo. El monarca comió en silencio, demasiado silencio para ser él. Kevin se estaba extrañando con su conducta.

Es que Dean pensaba en Castiel. Su mente volaba, tratando de llenar los vacíos sobre ese rey tan misterioso. Ahora entendía algo sobre el trabajo pesado del rey y la razón de estar tan ocupado siempre, que ni siquiera tenía tiempo para estar junto a su esposo. Eso debía cambiar de alguna forma, porque no era bueno estar distanciado.

El modelo de pareja feliz, lo tenía de sus padres. Ellos se amaban demasiado, aunque tenían sus diferencias bastantes terribles a veces, pero se complementaban bien y podían seguir con su relación, pese a los problemas. La clave era permanecer juntos. Por esta razón, debía encontrar una forma de estar junto a su esposo, pese a que el trabajo los limitara.

Eso lo tenía preocupado mientras comía. Se repitió las papitas y comió el postre de crema con entusiasmo. No demoró mucho en comer, ni tampoco en bañarse, porque Kevin lo ayudó. Pensar en que pudo bañarse con Castiel no fue buena idea.

—Puedes dejarme un momento a solas —ordenó Dean a Kevin, mientras este le ponía el overol y tapaba su cuerpo desnudo.

—Como desee, Su Majestad.

Kevin salió de la sala de baño y lo dejó solo. Dean necesitaba de ese momento a solas para lubricarse, lo que se estaba volviendo en una rutina después del baño. Necesitaba de toda su concentración y no pensar en Castiel para hacerlo. Pero esta vez fue fácil, porque todavía se sentía culpable de llegar tarde a su cita. Prometió, entonces, no faltar otra vez a su palabra, pues era algo que un Rey Consorte como él, no se podía permitir. Formaba parte de sus obligaciones, tanto como la pobreza del reino, porque antes de la pobreza material, debía cuidar la pobreza espiritual y esa también estaba dada por los monarcas. Volver la pobreza espiritual del rey, en riqueza, sería su mayor reto. Castiel, a su lado, no sería nunca más el Rey de Mármol.

**Fin capítulo 8**


	9. El Baile Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Lemon.

Castiel salió elegantemente vestido. Dean deleitó sus ojos sin tapujos, puesto que el traje del rey, era una mezcla entre el del matrimonio y el del banquete, se veía tan bien. Él siempre se veía bien, ¿cómo no lo vio la primera vez?

Charlie con todo su séquito, apareció como salida de una botella mágica. Se disculpó por la tardanza, pero tuvo problemas con el revés de la túnica. Castiel le dijo que todo estaba bien, porque todavía no estaban listos y podría ayudar. La chica quedó encantada con eso.

—¡Oh!, gracias, Majestad, se lo agradezco infinitamente —dijo Charlie con reverencia.

Dean fue a vestirse con Charlie y los sirvientes, entre ellos Kevin. Las chicas asistentes de Charlie quedaron en la estancia, arreglando los detalles del traje de Castiel. Cuando Dean salió con su túnica puesta, Castiel quedó impresionado, puesto que su esposo se veía más bello que el día de su boda. La túnica de campana y mangas de alas largas, era de terciopelo verde aceituno con flores plateadas, con esas flores especiales. Todos los bordes eran de hojas y ramas de oro, que hacían juego con la Corona de Bodas con flores y hojas en forma de cintillo, donde las florecillas en el centro tenían hermosas perlas blancas. El cordón en su pecho, el cual la abrochaba, era de oro fino. Una capa blanca liviana caía de sus omóplatos hasta el suelo, no de los hombros. La túnica arrastraba el piso como todas, pero las mangas también eran tan largas que le llegaban a las pantorrillas e incluso un poco más abajo. También a diferencia de las otras túnicas, esta dejaba al descubierto los hombros hasta la base de su cuello, solo unas tiras la sujetaban. Así los hombros descubiertos lucían, cerca de la clavícula, unos hermosos, perfectos chupones de la noche pasada. 

—No me gusta este traje —anunció Dean con un puchero.

—Te ves maravilloso —le dijo Castiel, tomando sus manos.

Dean lo miró a los ojos y esos azules se estaban convirtiendo en su debilidad. Trató de resistirse.

—Charlie no quiso tapar los… hombros, dijo que tú tenías que verme —explicó Dean.

—Charlie tuvo razón. Te queda perfecto. —Fue la respuesta.

—Ahora que me viste, Charlie tiene que taparlos. —Se da vuelta hacia la habitación, pero nadie lo sigue.

Charlie mira asustada a su rey, quien está sumamente divertido. El rey le hace un movimiento con su cabeza a Charlie para que lo siga. Charlie lo mira sorprendido.

—Pero, Majestad… —comienza Charlie.

—Aplica algo de maquillaje. —Fue la orden del rey.

Todos  se quedan mirando sorprendidos, medios turbados.

—¿Vienen o no? —pregunta Dean desde el marco del dormitorio.

Charlie despierta y se apura junto a su séquito de asistentes a cumplir con la orden. Momentos después, aparece un radiante Dean con los hombros todavía descubiertos, pero sin las manchas molestosas.

—¿Mejor? —tantea Castiel.

—Hubiera preferido que taparan los hombros, pero sí, mucho mejor. —Sonríe con luminosidad.

—Me alegro.

Dean no lo sabía y quizás nunca lo sabría, pero Castiel pasó el protocolo por alto al tapar los chupones. La razón de esa túnica descubierta por los hombros, era la evidencia a sus súbditos de que el rey cumplía con las exigencias de la corona con el Rey Consorte. Sin embargo, Castiel desde que conoció a Dean, ha pasado por alto varios protocolos por considerarlos demasiado detallistas. El rey creía que si cumplía con los de mayor importancia, estaba bien y era mejor para la comodidad de su esposo.

No estaba equivocado. Dean era un ser nacido en la libertad, no como él en jaula de oro. Ese conocimiento, lo hacía hacer cosas que nunca hubiera hecho de no conocer a Dean. Le gustaba ver esa sonrisa en ese rostro tan hermoso, que lo miraba. Ofreció el dorso de su mano.

—¿Vamos? —dijo Castiel.

—Vamos —responde Dean, posando su mano sobre el dorso.

Partieron rumbo a la fiesta. Esta fue en un salón diferente a los otros, muy amplio, con una pequeña bóveda de cristal arriba en los alto donde la luna llena, perfecta, estaba en su centro como siendo una invitada más en el baile. Abajo estaba el centro de la pista en un gran círculo de mármol blanco que simulaba una luna falsa. Dean quedó asombrado con la belleza de ese salón majestuoso. Los ventanales estaban al fondo de la pista, demasiado grandes, todos con balcones, sus cortinas de fina tela blanca estaban corridas para dejar ver la luminosidad de la noche dada por la luna. Las lámparas de aceite rodeaban las hermosas paredes labradas con dibujos asimétricos, al igual que el techo, donde los motivos de seres alados estaban incrustados, como si ellos también fueran parte de la fiesta.

La luna del piso estaba despejada, los invitados la rodeaban por los bordes hasta en los extremos de los tronos donde los reyes tomarían su puesto. En una esquina al fondo estaba la orquesta, donde los instrumentos de cuerdas y de viento dejaban sus notas en el aire.

Fueron anunciados como siempre y como siempre, sus súbditos pararon lo que estaban haciendo, poniendo atención en los monarcas para darle la reverencia. Los reyes tomaron su lugar en unos tronos especiales para ellos. Ambos se sentaron uno al lado del otro y cuando el rey movió su cabeza hacia el maestro de ceremonias, el baile comenzó, mejor dicho la orquesta comenzó a tocar. Una pieza corta musical muy bella con sonidos de los instrumentos de cuerda y viento.

Todos escuchan con la pista de baile vacía. Cuando esta música termina, el rey Castiel le ofrece el dorso de la mano a su consorte. Dean acepta su mano, se levantan de sus tronos y juntos caminan hasta el centro de la luna, hacia la pista, rodeados por sus súbditos hasta el tope de los tronos. Castiel también le toma la otra mano, entonces, estando de frente, comienza la música.

Los sonidos de los laúdes y las flautas impregnaron el ambiente. Los reyes hacían giros con los brazos estirados, tomados de las manos, mirándose a los ojos cuando el giro y la posición de los brazos lo permitían. Era un baile perfecto para cortejar a tu pareja, los acercamientos y los alejamientos hacían sufrir a tu pobre corazón, el cual acelerado no sabía cómo controlarse.

Castiel no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos como la primera vez que lo vio, pero ahora con el conocimiento del brillo en su interior, Dean no podía resistirlo. No podía quitar la vista de él como si lo hipnotizara. Su presencia confortable atraía y junto a esa aura se sentía seguro.

Escuchaban la música, pero era como si viniera de otro mundo lejano, solo para ellos dos. Dean sintió las vueltas como si flotara en el piso. Miró hacia arriba y la luna los seguía en todos sus movimientos como si también bailara con ellos. Recordó su paso por el jardín misterioso, eso lo turbó, porque si Castiel lo follaba ahí en la pista con la luna mirándolos de esa forma, él se excitaría, aunque todos lo vieran. 

La pieza terminó, justo a tiempo, cuando las cosas se calentaban. Los reyes volvieron a sus tronos bajo una lluvia de aplausos. La próxima pieza la vieron sentados desde sus elevados asientos para apreciar todo el panorama de colores. Las parejas salieron a la pista a danzar un ritmo divertido con saltitos.

Dean estaba entretenido mirando mientras su marido no le soltaba la mano derecha. A la siguiente pieza de baile, volvieron a la pista. Las damas de la corte con vestidos acampanados y los varones con elegantes trajes con capas, salieron a la pista emparejados de diversa forma, para danzar junto a sus monarcas, quienes daban de pauta un hermoso baile de corte elegante donde hacían giros tomados de las manos, mirándose a los ojos, al igual que el primer baile, pero recatado.

La hermosa sonrisa en el rostro del rey sería la perdición de Dean, porque él no podía dejar de sonreír en reflejo. Las vueltas las hicieron de forma sincronizada. Un baile conocido de ambas latitudes. Pero el siguiente baile fue muy entretenido, porque pegaron pequeños saltitos mientras daban vueltas y vueltas. Dean no pudo aguantar la risa y se largó a reír. Los asistentes al baile estaban aplaudiendo y pegando gritos en cada vuelta.

Volvieron a sus tronos a descansar. Les sirvieron vino, aguamiel, en copas de oro con rubíes. También unos bocadillos, servidos por pajes con charolas de plata. Dean estiraba la mano para alcanzar los ricos pastelitos pequeños de la medida justa para su boca. Unos pinchos asaditos exquisitos, que le hacían chuparse los dedos de forma literal. Castiel sonreía al verlo, Dean era muy divertido, ya que siguió aplaudiendo desde su trono los bailes alegres. Los súbditos estaban muy felices, viendo a sus monarcas disfrutar juntos del baile.

Así estuvieron toda la noche, entre bailando, tomando bocadillos en el trono e incluso, conversando entre ellos sobre los nobles presentes. Así Dean comenzaba a conocer a la corte, hasta que llegó el momento de retirarse. A Dean se le pasó demasiado rápido la hora, lo mismo que en el banquete. Como era la costumbre, los reyes dejaban el baile primero para dejar a los súbditos festejar sin supervisión, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Salieron con Kevin tras ellos. El palacio tenía varios pasadizos por donde podían transitar hasta la alcoba real. Así que por uno de esos caminaron.

—El baile estuvo fabuloso —dijo Dean, el cual iba de la mano de Castiel.

Castiel se detuvo en el pasillo y lo quedó mirando a los ojos.

—Tú eres fabuloso —respondió con una intensidad sofocante.

Los ojos echaban chispas de colores, los corazones se agitaron, la mano de Castiel tocó la mejilla de Dean y este dio un suspiro, que aprovechó para tomar sus labios. Las lenguas danzaron dentro de sus bocas, intensificando los abrazos apretados. Castiel lo empujó con cuidado, caminando hacia adelante, haciendo que él retrocediera hasta una pared donde quedó atrapado. Los besos se soltaron cuando Dean sintió la pared en su espalda.

—Espera… Kevin… —dijo Dean.

—No está y no te preocupes de que esté cerca o que alguien nos vea. Él se encargará de eso —le dice con sofocación.

—¿Cómo?, ¿quieres decir que nadie nos interrumpirá?

—Exacto.

Volvió a besarlo. Los ojos abiertos de Dean por la sorpresa parecían que no se cerrarían, pero el beso hizo su trabajo al igual que las manos de su esposo. Las cosas comenzaron a calentarse muy rápido y Dean ya no pudo, tomó el rostro de Castiel con ambas manos lo retiró del beso para verlo frente a frente. Lo que vio fue tan sensual, que él mismo se lanzó a sus labios rojos que lo llamaban. Dean soltó la cara de Castiel y se aferró a su cuello en un abrazo muy intenso. Los movimientos al restregarse fueron exquisitos. Castiel atacó el cuello descubierto con su lengua, bajando hasta los hombros donde volvió a chupetearlos con insistencia, con el sabor del maquillaje deshaciéndose en su boca. Dean pegó un gemido, desordenó los cabellos de su marido, botando la corona de él al suelo. El golpe de la corona al suelo hizo un “cling-cling”  vibrante.

—Ah, ah, ah, lo siento —dijo, cuando Castiel lo miró agitado también.

Pero Castiel en vez de responderle, lo volvió a besar, dejándolo sin aliento. Le subió la túnica hasta las caderas y era obvio que no tenía nada debajo, solo una gran erección a causa  de su rey. Este masajeó con su mano, pasando por entremedio de las piernas, las cuales se abrieron, entonces pudo tocar la entrada con la yema de sus dedos. Dean dio un respingo, pero de satisfacción, se restregó en la mano juguetona, moviendo su cadera.

Dean también quería tocarlo, así que le metió mano en sus pantalones y pudo agarrar su miembro erecto. Lo ayudó a liberarse, entonces los dos comenzaron a masajear el del otro mientras se besaban con desesperación.

Le separó las piernas y tomándolo de los glúteos lo alzó contra la pared. Dean pegó un gemido e inmediatamente, rodeó la cintura con sus piernas, agarrando la capa también con el acto.  Dean comenzó a desesperarse volvió a tomar el rostro de Castiel y lo besó. Entraron en él de una sola vez. Dean pegó un grito, luego  volvió a besarlo con desesperación, lo soltó cuando lo levantaron con una estocada para gemir. Entonces hizo algo que Castiel no esperaba, pero como estaban en el calor de la excitación fue más increíble. Dean desató su cordón del pecho y sacó sus brazos de las mangas de la túnica. Se bajó la túnica hasta la cintura, dejando todo su pecho descubierto, agarró a Castiel y lo acercó a su pecho para que se lo besara. Castiel hizo eso, pasó su lengua por una de las tetillas y le dio otra estocada que lo levantó.

—Aaaaah —gritó Dean.

Castiel se retiró con suavidad y volvió a arremeter hasta el fondo.

—Oooooh —gimió cuando lo sintió tocarlo en su profundidad.

El movimiento se hizo más rápido, desesperado. Impulsado también por Dean, quien movía su trasero con mucha certeza mientras lo follaban con precisión. Se hizo desenfrenado y luego se cortó de golpe, porque el pene salió de él. Dean agitado con la respiración sofocada, movió su trasero en busca del calor perdido. Castiel agarró su pene y lo colocó en la entrada. Dean miró a Castiel cuando sintió la punta entrar nuevamente, e hizo la cabeza hacia atrás cuando volvió a penetrarlo hasta el fondo. Él mismo se impulsó para agarrar el ritmo desesperado que tenían antes, el cual volvió con la misma intensidad.

La lengua de Castiel besaba las tetillas, su pecho mientras sentía el aliento ahí. Dean gemía sin control.

—Ah, sí, Cas, fóllame, ah, ah, ah —decía mientras lo levantaban.

Llegó un momento en que Dean sentía como la delgada corona en su cabeza se agitaba de arriba hacia abajo con el movimiento de su cuerpo, amenazando con salir volando. Sin embargo, su cuerpo estaba muy caliente y el placer lo iba recorriendo en su interior. Apretó un poco el trasero y sintió el quejido de Castiel, el cual lo llenó de otro tipo de placer que finalmente, con la fricción de su pene, aprisionado entre los cuerpos y su trasero siendo golpeado por las bolas, explotó en un orgasmo que le hizo ver estrellas.

—Aaaaaaaaah —chilló.

Castiel lo aprisionó más contra la pared y se vino dentro de él, derramando su líquido al fondo de su cuerpo.

Trató de recuperar el aliento. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, todavía estaba aprisionado en la pared. Recobró un poco de la lucidez que tenía y fue cuando cayó en la cuenta de qué había hecho y cómo se había comportado:

Era una puta. La puta del rey.

Se sintió fatal, muy avergonzado. Entonces, cuando quiso soltarse del agarre miró los ojos del rey, el cual lo veía con tal adoración, que Dean tragó saliva y se sintió mareado.

—¿Qué me has hecho? —preguntó Dean con angustia.

Quizás lo había hechizado con algún conjuro, usando algún truco en ese ritual de consumación.

Castiel inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, en esa actitud que lo volvía loco. Luego lo volvió a mirar de frente.

—Te quiero —le dijo, así como así.

El pecho de Dean sufrió una sensación no sentida antes, que no pudo identificar y que lo hizo sonreír como idiota. Castiel también le sonrió, volvió a besarlo, luego lo ayudó a incorporarse, arreglándole la túnica lo mejor que pudo y recogiendo su corona caída, la cual puso sobre su cabeza con un movimiento gracioso.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

—Sí —respondió Dean, afirmando con la cabeza también.

Castiel lo tomó de la cintura. Siguieron caminando rumbo al dormitorio donde se quitaron toda la ropa y se acostaron a dormir abrazados. La luz de la luna acarició los cuerpos de forma tenue para un descanso reparador.

**Fin capítulo 9**


	10. Convivencia de los monarcas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Lemon.

Dean despertó con el movimiento a su lado. Sintió un beso húmedo en su frente.

—Hola Dean —dijo Castiel con esa sonrisa matadora.

—Hola.

La curiosidad reemplazó a la vergüenza donde ese hombre que tenía al lado con el cabello todo revuelto, le parecía lindo. Dean exploró con sus dedos el rostro de su rey. Al llegar a los labios, Castiel besó sus dedos con dulzura, eso fue tan hipnótico que Dean se acercó de a poco para besarlo. El beso fue muy caluroso para un lado, luego para el otro. Las lenguas se enlazaban con suavidad, provocando muchas sensaciones por todo el cuerpo.

Castiel acarició la nuca de su esposo, el cual hizo lo mismo de regreso. Los besos siguieron con ellos recostados, trasladándose al pecho, al cuello de ambos. Las manos bajaron a las entrepiernas para comenzar las caricias deliciosas, masturbadoras que te alteran el vientre, alteran la sangre.

Las caricias lentas fueron recorriendo sus cuerpos con disfrute exquisito. Los duros músculos estaban contraídos a veces, otras relajados. La excitación crecía al igual la dureza. Levantados, listos, pero con tranquilidad, como si se exploraran por primera vez, como si se vieran por primera vez, volvieron a unirse de forma queda.

—Caaaaassss, Caaaaassss…

—Dean —susurró con besos.

El movimiento lento seguía meciendo los cuerpos con delicioso delirio. La intimidad presente los conectaban a un nivel profundo que no sabían identificar, pero que estaba ahí, latente, queriendo salir y expresarse.  Bajo esto, la conexión pedía satisfacerse, así aumentaron el ritmo, solo un poco, ya que el placer crecía en cada estocada.

—Te quiero Dean…

—Yo… yo… aaaaah…

Dos estocadas más y Dean se vino entre los estómagos. Castiel lo besó en los labios y entonces se vino también en su interior. Permanecieron unidos un rato mientras recuperaban el aliento. Se acomodaron entre sus brazos y volvieron a dormir por un rato más.

Hacía flojera y quedarse entremedio de las sábanas de seda era una opción muy bienvenida. Así quedaron un rato donde hablaron sobre el baile anterior, las costumbres del reino Winchester, la familia Winchester.

—Tu hermano era quien se casaría conmigo, ¿no? —preguntó Castiel.

Dean se puso nervioso, pero creyó que mejor contaba la verdad.

—Mi hermano pensaba sacrificar su amor por Jessica por hacer una alianza con el Reino de Novak.

—Y en vez de eso, te sacrificaste tú —dijo con seguridad Castiel.

—No lo pensé mucho. Yo solo no quería, que él fuera infeliz.

Castiel lo miró sorprendido.

—Eres maravilloso. —Fue la conclusión del rey.

—No digas eso —dijo Dean todo rojo.

—Es cierto —aseguró Castiel.

Dean lo quedó mirando y se dieron otro beso. Más besos en el baño donde entraron a la pequeña piscina juntos. Otra sesión de sexo delicioso, esta vez movido por la tibia, aromática, agua de la tina. Dean se sentó sobre él, mirándolo a los ojos, se besaron profundamente mientras se mecían acariciados por el agua. Siguieron así con el placer en el punto de ebullición hasta el estallido habitual.

Dean ya no sabía qué pasaba con él. El tipo, mejor dicho, su esposo, el rey, solo debía besarlo, tocarlo un poco y él se calentaba al punto de la locura, porque perdía el control de sí mismo, dejándose hacer. Cada vez que lo pensaba, la cabeza se le hacía un lío. Quizás de verdad lo habían hechizado de alguna forma. Sin embargo, no se sentía mal, solo confundido, porque no entendía.

Su mente se distrajo un momento cuando Inias le anunciaba los planes del recorrido por el centro, tal como lo habían planeado el día anterior. Dean estaba en el Salón de las Flores con Inias y Kevin, trabajando.

—¿Majestad, se encuentra bien? —preguntó Kevin

—¿Eh? —dijo Dean.

—¿Majestad, está bien? —vuelve a preguntar Inias.

Kevin estuvo a punto de llamar al médico de la corte, pero fue cuando Dean reaccionó, calmando a los chicos. No necesitaba a un médico, quizás alguien que le explicara lo que sucedía. Sin embargo, no quería molestar a nadie con eso. Sus súbditos parecían alterados cuando les pasaba algo a sus monarcas. De esta forma, Dean se dio cuenta que Castiel no mostraba debilidad ante nadie y si era conocido como “El Rey de Mármol”, debía ser por esto, o en parte por esto. Fue cuando su mente hizo “click”, comprendiendo otra faceta de su esposo. De seguro, Castiel era sí, porque debía hacerse el fuerte ante los demás. Sacudió su cabeza, debía concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

Terminó el trabajo antes del almuerzo, teniendo la tarde libre, ya que para continuar necesitaba el informe, e Inias partiría en la tarde al centro de la ciudad para comenzar con su tarea. Era temprano, el trabajo duro vendría con el conocimiento dado con ese informe. Mientras tanto, necesitaba hacer otra cosa muy importante.

—Me gustaría visitar a Impala —dijo Dean a Kevin—. Necesito ver cómo está.

—Podemos ir después de almuerzo a los establos reales. Impala  está en un lugar de honor dentro de las caballerizas —ofreció Kevin.

Eso le pareció buena idea. En el almuerzo, Dean comentó a su rey que iría a las caballerizas. Castiel quiso acompañarlo y mostrarle los jardines reales. Esto también le pareció buena idea.

La tarde estaba exquisita, por fin daría un paseo y conocería los alrededores de palacio, además de ver su corcel Impala, el cual no veía desde el día del compromiso. Castiel lo guio de la mano por los alrededores hasta llegar a las caballerizas, con Kevin siguiéndolos. Prefirieron ir a pie que ir en coche a petición de Dean, pues era una forma de conocer mejor el lugar. Además, no quedaba tan lejos, según el consorte, quien no conocía nada, pero, ¿qué tan lejos podían estar las caballerizas?

Veinte minutos después, Dean pudo comprobarlo, como también pudo comprobar las razones de por qué no podía montar, ni hacer otras cosas. Básicamente, Castiel le dijo lo mismo que le dijo Kevin sobre los cuidados del Rey Consorte, aunque de una forma tierna con verdadera preocupación, que dejó a Dean con sabor dulce. Así fue todo ese camino.

Las caballerizas era un lugar gigante para solo ser establos. La paja dorada estaba fresca y los mozos que atendían los caballos con un uniforme demasiado limpio como si fueran los sirvientes de palacio en vez de caballerizos. Los caballos tenían su propio lugar, bastante cómodos con paja fresca. Solo una puerta los resguardaba con una ventana tipo puerta, donde se mantenía abierta para que los animales pudieran sacar la cabeza si querían.

En uno de estos, uno de los espaciosos, estaba Impala, radiante, muy bien cuidado. Dean lo acarició con nostalgia, pues sabía que no podía montarlo todavía, tendría que esperar muchos meses. Castiel vio la tristeza en sus ojos.

—Puedes venir a visitarlo las veces que quieras —le dijo Castiel.

Dean le dio una sonrisa triste de diplomacia.

—Lo sé, pero no es lo mismo —aclaró, acariciando su crin negra—. El problema es que pasará mucho tiempo sin un jinete y eso puede volverlo inestable.

—Podemos ponerle alguien de confianza que lo monte para que haga ejercicio —sugirió Castiel.

—No me gustaría que alguien además de mí lo montara.

Eso ni pensarlo, nadie montaba a su baby, pero debía existir una forma de que él pudiera subirse al caballo sin problemas. Una forma de evadir las reglas tan estrictas, porque no podría soportar tantos meses sin pasear en su baby.

—¿Entonces? —pregunta Castiel.

—¿No podríamos montarlo juntos? Digo, tú lo montas y me llevas a mí —propone iluminado.

—Pero no querías que nadie lo montara —dice confundido con la cabeza ladeada.

—Tú eres diferente —dijo Dean con intensidad.

Castiel sonrió con cariño.

—Veremos tu propuesta —dijo con tono de rey.

A Dean eso le dio risa. Montar con el rey no se le hacía complicado y de alguna manera, se veía hasta sexy. Castiel arrugó el ceño, al parecer su autoridad no valía de nada con Dean.

Después dieron un paseo por los jardines reales. Un laberinto enorme de verdes arbustos cortados con hermoso detalle. Había flores de diferentes variedades y colores, las rosas escarlatas eran las más bonitas. Pese a la grandiosidad de este jardín, le siguió pareciendo más bello el pequeño escondido con flores que enamoran a la luna.

Entraron al laberinto, era bastante alto, pues los tapaba. Había hermosos asientos con diseños redondos para mirar las flores centrales. Se detuvieron a descansar mientras seguían conversando acerca de ellos, sobre sus infancias, aunque la realidad es que Dean se vino conversando todo el camino acerca de su hermano Sam y sus padres. Castiel notó el gran cariño que le tenía a todos ellos y a su reino.

—Los amas mucho, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó Castiel.

—Claro que los amo, son mi familia, ¿acaso no amas a la tuya? —Dean lo miró con una sonrisa.

El rostro de Castiel cambió a la seriedad absoluta.

—Los quiero, pero no creo que ellos me quieran a mí.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Las familias siempre se quieren, aunque no se lleven bien —asegura Dean.

—Ahora tú eres mi familia. Si tú me quieres, lo demás no importa —dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

El rubor subió a las mejillas de Dean.

—Pero tu fami…

No alcanzó a decir nada más, porque fue besado de forma deliciosa. Los besos se fueron intensificando.

—Oye, espera, espera —dijo Dean sin aliento.

—Si es por Kevin, no te preocupes. Nadie nos molestará. —Iba a volver a besarlo, pero el otro se hizo para atrás.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? Ayer dijiste lo mismo.

—Kevin está encargado de no permitir que nadie nos interrumpa si queremos estar solos. Además, los súbditos del Reino Novak respetan la privacidad de sus monarcas.

—¿En serio? ¿No son chismosos? Si nos ven… intimando, ¿no se quedarán a ver el show y contarlo más tarde? —dijo con duda sarcástica.

—Exacto.

Dean no lo podía creer. Eso era totalmente diferente en su reino, donde uno debía ser muy precavido en sus relaciones, porque todo el mundo se enteraba y luego era el chisme caliente del reino. Varias veces sus padres lo castigaron por andar detrás de las faldas de sus súbditas y eso que andaba a escondidas. No faltaba el mirón malicioso, que iba con el cuento por todo palacio. Sus padres ponían el grito en el cielo y allá de nuevo castigado. Al final, se puso tan cauteloso, que apenas salía con las muchachas, dejó el juego, el alcohol y se volvió un niño bueno, obediente, aunque siempre fue obediente.   

Castiel escuchaba muy feliz la historia de Dean sobre sus problemas por los chismes. Lo miraba con adoración y le gustaba la forma como hablaba de su familia con ese amor incondicional.

—Aquí no tendrás el problema de los chismes —dijo Castiel.

—Eso es imposible. Las personas tienen curiosidad y siempre van a querer saber sobre los demás —arguye Dean.

—No quiero decir que no existan los chismes en el reino. Los hay, pero está prohibido hablar de las intimidades de los reyes.

—¿Así no más? ¿Cómo puedes controlarlo? —dijo burlón.

Era evidente que eso no podía ser.

—La ley es clara y castigadora para quienes no la acatan.

—¿Y cómo sabes quién empezó el chisme?

—Dios lo sabrá y aplicará el castigo si la persona no se entrega a las autoridades del reino. Créeme, nadie quiere ser castigado por Dios.

Dean quedó más intrigado que antes.

—¿Quién es Dios? —preguntó Dean.

—Dios todo lo sabe y todo lo ve, es el guardián del Reino de Novak —sonó con misticidad.

—¿Él es tu padre?

—Es mi padre. Él ascendió al cielo y desde allá nos vigila.

—Eso parece espeluznante —dijo Dean no creyendo mucho el asunto.

—Ya sabes la razón del porqué mis hermanos dejaron el reino.

—¡Oh! —Dean recordó lo que le dijo Sam con respecto al método de gobernar de los Novak.

—No querían que nuestro padre los controlara. El rey de Novak no es libre, debe obedecer los mandatos de su padre.

—Pero es como si gobernara él, no tú. No es justo. Él ya fue rey una vez, debería dejarte gobernar a tu manera, por eso los reinos se heredan —dijo sospechando otra cosa en vez de un ser todopoderoso.

—Te equivocas, Dean, yo gobierno a mi manera solo que tengo bases, las cuales no puedo romper. Es la piedra donde está construido mi reino. Si la base se rompe, el reino cae.

—Entiendo lo de la base, pero lo otro no. Por bases te refieres a las leyes, ¿no?

Eso era, las leyes, pero había otra cosa en este poderoso reino.

—La ley de Dios y la ley del reino —dijo Castiel.

—Pero las leyes del reino las hiciste tú.

—Es cierto, yo las hice, las hago, pero antes están las de mis hermanos, aunque estas puedo modificarlas. En cambio, las leyes de mi padre, no.

—Las leyes siempre se pueden modificar. Es más, a veces debes hacerlo obligado, porque las personas evolucionan y las leyes deben evolucionar junto con las personas.

Castiel lo miró sorprendido. Eso parecía razonable, aunque no aplicara en su reino.

—Es complicado —concluyó Castiel—, pero con el tiempo comprenderás.

—Es complicado si tú lo vuelves complicado y por lo que veo, en este reino les encanta eso.

Castiel le sonrió y siguieron su paseo por los jardines enormes de palacio. Dean descubrió que le encantaba pasear con Castiel. También le encantaba que le dedicara su valioso tiempo. Castiel le mostró todos los alrededores, comentando la historia de los lugares. Dean le ponía atención para poder aprender todo lo que pudiera.

**Fin capítulo 10**


	11. La última luna llena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Lemon.

Esa noche no cenarían en la alcoba, sino en el comedor real donde acostumbra estar la corte allegada del rey. No era otra ceremonia en sí, solo la antesala oficial de las costumbres. La primera presentación de los monarcas a la acostumbrada cena de palacio. Eso no quería decir que los festejos terminaron, para nada. Los festejos siguieron, pues estaban organizados para dos semanas completas, con cantos, bailes, funciones de teatro. Los músicos callejeros, los cuales venían de otros reinos como invitados, eran muy bien recibidos. El pueblo entero estaba lleno de cintas y banderitas de colores. La música impregnó el aire también, pues era momento para festejar.

Durante mucho tiempo, los habitantes del Reino Novak esperaban un evento como este. Lo esperaban desde que el primer príncipe heredero tomó el reino, pero esto pasó a un verdadero desastre cuando lo vieron irse, así pasó la ilusión al segundo hermano. Nada, también se fue. Duraban unos años y después se iban. Desilusión, tras desilusión, los habitantes del reino fueron testigos de cómo todos sus príncipes, los abandonaban uno tras otro. Por eso cuando fue el turno de Castiel, los habitantes habían perdido casi la esperanza. Si su rey los abandonaba, era el final a una larga fila de deserciones y aunque por decreto supremo, el menor no podía retirarse del trono, no había nada que lo obligara a tomar un Consorte Real. Los súbditos se habían resignado a tener a su último rey y más aún cuando pasaban los años y el rey no daba muestras de querer casarse. Es por eso que, cuando supieron la noticia, fue algo tan increíble para ellos como si el mismo Padre Celestial bajara del Cielo en presencia de todos. Es por esta razón, que los festejos no durarían una semana como siempre sucedía, sino dos semanas a petición especial de sus súbditos.

Dentro las variadas actividades, estaba esa cena, que no era un banquete, sino algo cotidiano que desde ahora en adelante los reyes debían vivir por el resto de sus vidas. Dean auguraba un aburrimiento extremo, pero con la salvedad de la comida, podía resistirlo con cierta honorabilidad.

Charlie llegó con una de sus creaciones, una hermosa túnica, demasiada femenina para Dean, puesto que parecía un vestido de lo acampanado que estaba. Dean la miró con recelo.

—Es la moda —se disculpó Charlie—. Le aseguro que se verá divino.

—No quiero verme divino, quiero verme normal.

Charlie lo miró con asombro.

—Pero si usted no es normal. Es el rey Novak, Consorte Real de nuestro reino y queremos lucirlo.

—¿De qué hablas? No soy una  estatua o alguna de sus reliquias.

—No, pero es nuestro tesoro.

—¡Qué! —chilló.

—El Rey Consorte Novak es el tesoro del Reino Novak. Está aquí para…

—Hola Charlie —interrumpió Castiel, entrando en la alcoba.

—Su Majestad.

Hizo la reverencia como todos los demás acompañantes.

—Hola Dean.

—Cas.

Se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios con dulzura. Dean quedó sonriendo con ese toque.

—¿No te gusta la túnica? —preguntó Castiel.

—No, no es eso. Es muy bella, pero el estilo tan… —Hizo una mueca—. No me gusta.

—Su Majestad, yo le estaba explicando.

—Está bien Charlie, eso no es necesario. Solo cambia el estilo y hazlo bello como siempre. Además, necesitaremos un traje para montar.

—¿Su Majestad desea otro traje? Está bien, puedo…

—No, no yo —interrumpe Castiel—. El rey Dean, necesita una túnica para montar.

—¡Pero eso no existe! —exclama Charlie.

—Por eso debes crearlo.

Charlie quedó con la boca abierta. Balbuceó un par de cosas con el rostro en sorpresa.

—¿Qué pasa Charlie? ¿No que eres una genio de la costura? ¡Vamos será divertido! Un reto para ti —animó Dean.

—¿Un reto? —Quedó pensativa.

Miró a Dean con curiosidad y luego una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en el rostro de Charlie. Sonrisa que anduvo asustando un poco a Dean.

—Está bien. Como vuestras majestades deseen. Crearé una magnífica túnica de montar —dijo con aires de quién monta una nube mágica.

—Fabuloso Charlie, pero ahora podrías cambiar esta túnica —solicitó Dean

—¿Qué? —Pareció que se caía de su nube mágica.

—Ya oíste Charlie, cambia la túnica o hazle los arreglos necesarios —ordenó Castiel.

Charlie suspiró con pesar y comenzó su tarea de “arreglos” junto con su séquito de costureras. De más está decir que, quedó espléndido. La túnica con encajes y el rodillo desde la cintura era demasiado acampanado para un hombre. Charlie solo lo afinó y dispuso los encajes alrededor de la cintura y parte de la caída hasta el suelo. El color verde claro con blanco glaseado, convertía a esa túnica en vaporosa, si bien ya no parecía un vestido de mujer, ya no era acampanado, porque solo le quitó lo rígido, pero en el fondo si Dean giraba en su lugar, vería el efecto de plato. Charlie sonrió con picardía secreta a sus ayudantas. Pese a que ahora era una túnica, escondía lo femenino y tenía un aire delicado que le encantó a Charlie.

—Creo que fue una gran idea —dijo Charlie para sí misma.

Decoraron la cabeza del consorte con la Corona de Bodas, porque la Cotidiana todavía no estaba lista. La tiara con perlas hacía juego con lo blanco. Los motivos simétricos de pentágonos rojos sobre el fondo blanco dibujaban los contornos de Dean de forma sexy. La capa era de color blanco con plumillas en los bordes, larga hasta arrastrar un poco el suelo.

Castiel estaba con una chaqueta estilo militar, con motivos de ramas de color celeste sobre un fondo blanco también. Los pantalones blancos ajustados y una capa celeste larga, la cual caía desde sus hombros. La corona de oro en puntas de cruces con zafiros adornaba su cabeza. En sus manos no lucía nada, excepto la argolla matrimonial. Dean también llevaba su argolla y su anillo de compromiso.

Caminaron escoltados por Kevin hasta el comedor, donde una mesa en forma de “U”, pero sin curvas, sino recta en esa parte especial, los esperaba para tomar sus puestos. Los cortesanos estaban sentados en ambos laterales, por los dos lados. Sin embargo, cuando los anunciaron, todos se pusieron de pie y esperaron que sus monarcas caminaran hasta la mesa central para tomar asiento. Solo cuando el rey sentado, hizo un asentimiento de cabeza, los otros se sentaron también. El mayordomo, vestido, completamente de negro esperó la orden de su monarca, este levantó la mano y el mayordomo hizo una reverencia, dio la orden a los sirvientes de los costados y estos sirvieron primero a los reyes una sopa roja nada apetecible. Luego, comenzaron a servir a los súbditos de la corte. Dean arrugó la nariz con esa sopa.

—Es sopa de tomate —explica Castiel.

—¿Tomate?

—¿No los conoces? Son como frutas, no es malo.

Castiel tomó su cuchara y dio un sorbo pequeñito. Con ese movimiento le dio el vamos a los cincuenta cortesanos reunidos. Dean se animó y probó la sopa, no estaba mala, pero tampoco era la gran maravilla, pero igual se la tomó toda. Los pasteles de carne estaban exquisitos, acompañados de unas verduritas asadas a la parrilla. A Dean no le gustaban las verduras, prácticamente las odiaba, pero le recordaban a su hermano Sam, pues él era amante de esas cosas verdes. Planteó comerlas, solo por honor al recuerdo de su hermano, o solo para saber por qué le gustaban tanto esas cosas. No las encontró tan malas al igual que la sopa, pero se repitió el pastel de carne tres veces. Todo tan rico que no podía creerlo, entonces llegó a la conclusión, de que adoraba la comida de este reino, puesto que hasta esas cosas verdes sabían bien.

Castiel hablaba bajito al oído de Dean sobre las costumbres de este momento, o sea, de la cena. Por ejemplo, los súbditos no podían beber vino, si antes no lo hacía el rey.

—¿Yo tampoco tengo permitido comer antes que tú? —preguntó Dean algo burlón.

—No, tú puedes comer en mi presencia cuando se te dé la gana.

El rostro de Dean se iluminó con esa sonrisa tan característica de él. Asimismo, Castiel lo quedó mirando extasiado. Los comensales felices de tener tanta suerte con esos reyes en el trono de Novak.

Terminada la cena. Había un jardín particular en el ala oeste del Palacio. Cerca del techo en las alturas.

—Te mostraré algo —le dijo Castiel y Dean sintió curiosidad.

Lo llevó por unos pasillos, los mismos que usaron la noche pasada no de muy buena forma. Dean sonrió malicioso al pasar por ellos, pero en vez de seguir adelante, dieron una vuelta y subieron varias escaleras. Al final de un pasillo, se encontraron con una puerta pequeña tallada con un gran árbol. Castiel abrió la puerta y tras de ella, se encontraba un hermoso jardín parecido al visto recientemente, pero en miniatura.

Sobre una terraza elevada, cerca del techo del palacio, los arbustos del laberinto les llegaban hasta las rodillas. Desde ahí, la puesta de sol magnífica lo dejó mudo y es que no pudo dejar de pensar, que en esa dirección estaba el Reino Winchester, su querida familia.

Algo de nostalgia lo atacó, pero sintió el brazo protector del rey, rodeando su cintura. Dean sonrió. Castiel no pudo aguantarse y le dio un suave beso en los labios, que el otro recibió con dulzura. Al fondo escucharon música. Dean caminó hacia el borde de la terraza y miró hacia abajo a la lejanía donde vio fogatas.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es el pueblo celebrando nuestra boda —contestó Castiel acercándose hacia él.

—¿Todavía? ¡Vaya que lo pasan bien!

—También quiero que lo pases bien tú.

Dean le sonrió.

—Ven —le dijo el rey—. Sentémonos en esa banca a ver el ocaso.

Una banca de madera bastante cómoda y con brazos tallados en forma de ramas y hojas. El respaldo tenía cojines blanditos al igual que las asentaderas. Se alejaron del borde, Dean se sentó junto al rey para mirar la puesta de sol, rodeado de rosas todavía en flor.

Tomados de la mano, uno al lado del otro, con el corazón tranquilo, miraban hacia el frente. El atardecer luminoso dejaba sus miles de colores en el cielo azul, creando un arcoíris naranja. El viento acarició sus cabellos y Dean cerró los ojos. De verdad sentía ese aire tranquilo en el ambiente. Puso su cabeza en el hombro del rey, así quedaron otro rato. Castiel sonrió con dulzura y le dio un beso en la coronilla. La calidez atacó a Dean por todo su ser, cosa que lo hizo sonreír también sin abrir los ojos todavía, sino segundos después al incorporarse para mirar el rostro de su esposo. Este le veía como si fuera lo más preciado en el mundo. Esta vez, fue Dean quien no pudo resistirse y se acercó para besar esos labios que lo llamaban para ser saboreados.

Los besos cambiaban de lugar, al rostro, cuello para volver a la boca, donde las lenguas danzantes, entrelazadas seguían su dinámica con insistencia. Dean desabrochó su túnica para guiar los besos de Castiel por sus hombros mientras lo acariciaba.

Dean atacó el pantalón de Castiel. Bajó del asiento y se puso de rodillas entre las piernas de su rey, sacó lo que quería para meterlo en su boca.

—¡Ahhh, Dean! —gimió Castiel desesperado.

Dean chupó, lamió toda la extensión por un lado y por el otro, mirando hacia arriba, buscando los otros ojos. Quería tenerlo a su merced, tenerlo así, gimiendo su nombre. Sintió como temblaba entre sus manos, entre su lengua. Incluso le gustaba su sabor, se estaba acostumbrando para sorpresa de él, estuvo bastante rato en eso. Hasta Castiel marcaba su ritmo con la mano sobre su cabeza, empujando dentro de su boca.

—Dean… ¡Oh, Dean! No te detengas…

La túnica de Dean formaba en el suelo un círculo alrededor de él. Con los hombros desnudos hasta un poco más arriba de sus pezones, su mano con la argolla brillante de matrimonio agarrando su pene desde el tronco, Castiel lo miraba hacia abajo extasiado, mientras el otro lo miraba hacia arriba sin dejar de chupar. Eso lo volvió loco y comenzó a gemir sin control, agarrándose del respaldo del asiento con ambas manos.

—¡Aaaah, Sí… Aaaaah… Aaaa! —gemía.

El Consorte Real se aventuró y lamió más abajo y metió en su boca esa bolsa de carne deliciosa. Luego siguió el camino hacia arriba, hacia los lados, por toda la extensión, en el tronco, en la pelvis. Devolvió el camino hacia abajo, lo volvió a meter en su boca para seguir con el ritmo. Metió su propia mano  por debajo de su túnica para masturbarse mientras seguía entretenido chupándola. Pero no resistió mucho eso, porque si seguía tocándose por debajo, se vendría sin querer y eso no era entretenido. Así que quitó su mano de ahí y se concentró en Castiel.

Los rayos naranjas los bañaban cuando ellos ya desnudos, encima de la banca comenzaron a danzar en un ritmo rápido. Dean boca arriba gemía a lo largo de la banca, con las piernas alzadas a los lados de las caderas de Castiel, quien encima de él, movía su culo frenético, entrando y saliendo dentro del cuerpo de Dean.

Siguieron así hasta que la penumbra los cubrió. La última luna llena mostró su cara redonda y sensual. Dean miró su rostro plateado al momento de su orgasmo. Permanecieron un rato con caricias tenues. Luego, cuando se recuperaron, decidieron regresar a sus aposentos para seguir con sus actividades nocturnas hasta quedar dormidos exhaustos.  

Al otro día siguió la rutina de siempre, solo que ahora Dean pudo concretar algunas cosas de su trabajo, gracias al reporte de Inias. No muchas, porque todavía estaban de fiesta, pero algunas cosas pudo ver por más fiestas que hubiera. De esta manera, trazaron un nuevo plan de reportes para Inias quien debía cumplir el itinerario al pie de la letra. Por eso durante las dos semanas de festejos, no se pudieron hacer grandes adelantos, aunque los informes fueron satisfactorios.

**Fin capítulo 11**


	12. Fuera de los Protocolos Reales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Lime.

La rutina de los reyes debía seguir un régimen estricto. Sin embargo, eso era prácticamente imposible con Dean. Castiel seguía “evadiendo” ciertos protocolos y tradiciones en favor de su consorte, pero de forma tan inteligente, que los súbditos ya no reclamaban, porque veían esa unión en los monarcas y Dean no se daba cuenta. Pese a las obligaciones, se las arreglaban para compartir el tiempo, las comidas, los baños, las caminatas y la cama. El sexo era cotidiano entre ellos y podían satisfacerse en cualquier momento si les apetecía. 

Antes de terminar las dos semanas de festejos, el traje de montar estuvo listo. Una túnica de color café oscuro por la parte trasera, los laterales y las mangas, pero en la parte delantera del pecho, talle hacia abajo, al volante que topa el suelo, numerosos bordados geométricos de color verde oscuro, que semejaban a hojas y tréboles en un fondo blanco. Corpiño  y mangas, ajustado al cuerpo mientras desde el talle para abajo, era vaporoso con varios pliegues elegantes. Ya no habían babuchas, por primera vez desde que llegó, tenía zapatos, botas para ser exactos, hasta debajo de la rodilla. Eran negras y ajustadas: botas de montar. También por primera vez tenía ropa interior, unos pantalones blancos sueltos ajustados a sus rodillas con suavidad para no entorpecer el movimiento. No tenía ninguna capa y esta túnica cubría todo su cuerpo hasta el cuello, el cual lo tenía un poco subido. La túnica en sí, era totalmente, revolucionaria, pues no estaba de acuerdo a la moda del reino o de ningún otro.

Charlie llegó con su creación, orgullosísima de su genialidad en la costura. Nadie le pudo quitar la sonrisa de sus labios, ni siquiera cuando el rey Castiel, en forma privada, le dijo que prefería una túnica con los hombros descubiertos.

—No puede montar con la piel al aire, se puede resfriar —le susurró Charlie como si fuera lo más obvio.

Castiel la miró asombrada y luego quedó pensativo.

—Su majestad, no os preocupéis —susurra con complicidad—. Tiene un cordón en su espalda para que desabroche.

Esa sonrisa pícara de Charlie, lo sonrojó, peor cuando vio que era correcto. El cordón hacía una rosa de fácil deshacer. Justo en ese momento, Dean volteó.

—Charlie, esta túnica es fabulosa. Muy cómoda además —dijo Dean extasiado.

—Me alegro que os guste Su Majestad —respondió cantarina.

Castiel sonrió tontamente, ya que Dean era un hermoso modelo.

—No solo es mérito mío, también el de Su Majestad, quien es un maravilloso modelo inspirador de la alta costura —dijo Charlie adivinando los pensamientos del rey.

—Vaya, ¡qué humilde resultaste ahora!, dando créditos a mí —dijo divertido Dean.

—Bueno es obvio que mi genialidad no tiene precedente. No hace falta alabarme tanto.

—¡Claro, cómo se te ocurre! —La ironía rayaba en el discurso y provocó que todos rieran.

En eso llegó el orfebre con la Corona Cotidiana. Cuando la reveló de su maletín de terciopelo, todos dieron una exclamación de asombro. Era la cosa más fina, bella y con personalidad que habían visto en su vida. Para nada algo delicado o delgado, sino con la consistencia precisa para un Rey Consorte como Dean. En la cabeza del consorte cobraba el poder que conllevaba con esas esmeraldas que relucían en combinación a sus ojos. También parecía simple, porque solo tenía adelante, en su frente y  los costados, las flores que enamoran a la luna, que disminuían su altura en declive hacia atrás. El oro estaba finamente labrado con motivos de ramas y hojas. Las perlas estaban estratégicamente puestas, junto con los pequeños diamantes para el efecto de las flores “Damas de la noche”.

Dean vio su imagen en el espejo y le gustó mucho. No solo por todas las maravillas que vestía, sino porque en su semblante estaba esa sonrisa familiar, cercana solo vista en su querido Reino Winchester, su hogar.

Así fue como logró montar su caballo Impala. Castiel también lucía un traje de montar muy ceñido de color  azul militar y una capa esplendorosa, que al momento de subir al caballo, cubrió la parte de atrás de este hasta parte de la cola. Desde arriba de la montura, el rey se veía hasta imponente.

—¡Wow, te ves muy bien! —dijo Dean sin poder contenerse.

Kevin, quien estaba a su lado, no pudo dejar de sonreír con ese comentario.

—Ven Dean. —Castiel ofreció su mano izquierda.

Dean dejó de sonreír, tomó su mano y Castiel se inclinó para tomarlo de la cintura con su mano derecha. De un solo jalón logró subirlo y colocarlo delante de él, bajo la sorprendida mirada de Dean, quien pensaba que el rey no era tan fuerte. Es que no lo parecía a simple vista.

Castiel no soltó su cintura y mantuvo su pecho pegado a la espalda de Dean mientras este trataba de acomodarse. Trataba de abrir las piernas, pero la túnica no lo dejaba.

—No, debes montar de lado —le dijo el rey.

—¿De lado? Nunca he montado así.

—Es más fácil para ti, yo te sujetaré, no te preocupes.

—Ok.

Desde abajo, Kevin los veía asustado junto con varios caballerizos. Es que era insólito, nunca antes visto en el reino, ni escuchado siquiera de un consorte cabalgando con túnica a casi dos semanas de la boda.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó Castiel.

—La duda ofende —dijo con seguridad Dean.

Kevin partió rápido a montar su caballo. Él los acompañaría de lejos en ese corto paseo por los alrededores de palacio.

Castiel, taconeó a Impala y este comenzó su trote elegante por los lugares. Dean pudo comprender, desde esa perspectiva, el porte del reino mientras cabalgaba, puesto que no salió de la ciudad palaciega. Aun así, cabalgaron por unas colinas de frondosos árboles.

—¿Por qué no le ponemos velocidad a Impala? —sugirió Dean.

Él quería correr a través de esos árboles.

—Tienes mucha energía, ¿qué tal si la gastamos un poco aquí? —dijo Castiel.

—¿Y cómo harías eso?

La pregunta salió sobrando, porque Castiel tiró de la amarra de la túnica. Esa la de atrás, la cual dejó ver su espalda desnuda.

—Oye, eso no se va…

Sintió la lengua acariciar su espalda y se sintió derretir. No supo cómo lo adivinó, pero era cierto que estaba excitado desde hace rato con ese paseíto junto a Castiel.  Arriba del caballo, los reyes comenzaron a besarse. Dean  volteó su cabeza hacia un lado de forma simple, porque montaba de lado. La mano de Castiel fue habilidosa y pudo escurrirse por su espalda, entre la túnica para llegar al miembro de Dean, sacándolo así de su miseria. Dean también metió su mano por el pantalón para toquetearlo. Estuvieron un buen rato masturbándose con besos candentes en la boca, cuello, hombros, mientras Impala pastaba indiferente a lo que pasaba en su lomo. 

—Dean…

—Cas…

La brisa acariciaba sus cabellos y acabaron entre sus manos con un sonido ronco. Impala se asustó con ese ruido y estuvo a punto de salir corriendo, sino es porque Dean agarró las riendas a tiempo.

—Eres buen jinete —le dijo Castiel.

—Lo soy, cabalgo a las mil maravillas.

Una sonrisa pervertida en ese rostro sonrojado por la actividad reciente.

—Lo he visto —contestó sugestivo Castiel.

Limpiaron sus manos y devolvieron su camino a palacio. Se habían retrasado más de la cuenta y sus súbditos debían estar histéricos, llenos de preocupación. Así era, Kevin fue el primero, quien estaba oculto en unos matorrales, esperando el regreso de sus monarcas. Estaba fuera de la montura caminando de un lado hacia otro, comiéndose las uñas mientras su caballo pastaba tranquilo atado a un árbol.

—¡Sus Majestades! —exclamó lleno de júbilo.

—No nos pasó nada Kevin —tranquilizó Dean.

—Sí, el paseo estuvo muy entretenido —secundó Castiel.

—Me alegra mucho —respondió Kevin.

Dean se sorprendió al ver un grupo de personas en las afueras del palacio. Incluso creyó escuchar el suspiro colectivo cuando los vieron aparecer a lo lejos.

—Vaya que se preocupan —murmuró Dean a Castiel.

—Somos los únicos reyes que tienen.

—¡Oh! Es cierto.

—Además, estás cabalgando y ningún otro consorte hizo esto.

—Entiendo.

—¿En serio entiendes?

—Claro, no soy tonto.

—Jamás dije que lo fueras.

—Ummh.

Entendía, pero no a la profundidad de alguien autóctono del reino. No había pasado por todos esos traumas históricos. Es más, en su vida había sufrido un trauma de alguna especie. Su vida siempre fue color de rosa, muy feliz junto a una familia cariñosa que lo amaba con adoración. La felicidad de su corazón tranquilo era como un bálsamo delicioso para el corazón preocupado de Castiel, quien tenía sobre sus hombros la carga de un reino despreciado por sus hermanos y el yugo del ente paternal.

Dean sintió, que todas esas personas eran como su familia cuando se preocupaban por las tonterías que hacía él. La revelación lo conmovió y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Sus Majestades —dijo uno de sus súbditos y todos secundaron con sonrisas y reverencias.

Eso conllevaba la alegría de verlos a ambos sanos y salvos.

—Estamos bien —reforzó Dean.

Las sonrisas de esos rostros crecieron. Dean les sonrió en respuesta, dejando a todos volando de emoción.

Dean trató de comportarse como todo un Rey Consorte, pero no podía con su genio. Por ejemplo, en el cierre de las celebraciones que fue con un carnaval de música, bailes, con cada representación artística en diferentes puntos del reino, a Dean le hubiera encantado recorrer las calles para disfrutar de eso. Se lo propuso a Castiel, quien lo quedó mirando con cara de susto y fue tan divertida su expresión, que no pudo contenerse y se largó a reír en su cara a todo pulmón. Castiel ya no distinguía cuando Dean bromeaba o hablaba en serio, aunque en realidad nunca distinguió eso tampoco.

—No hay necesidad de salir para ver el cierre. Habrá un espectáculo en conjunto en el Teatro Real. Tenemos un teatro aquí mismo en el palacio —explicó Castiel.

—¿Tenemos un teatro aquí mismo en el palacio? Bien, ves, amigo, ahí… Por ahí deberías haber empezado.

Castiel movió la cabeza hacia el lado.

—¿Todavía estamos hablando de lo mismo? —dijo Castiel confundido.

—Bien, bien, ¿y a qué hora es? —Dean cambió, rápidamente la conversación.  

Castiel se imaginó teniendo sexo en las butacas del balcón, aprovechando lo oscurito, quizás a eso se refirió Dean.

—Hoy a las ocho de la noche —respondió Castiel con seguridad.

—Fabuloso, entonces vamos.

—Debemos ir.

—Creí que no era obligación.

—Aquí casi todo es obligación —apuntó Castiel.

—Tú lo dijiste “casi”

Ese “casi” sonó como su nombre, pero de forma sexy, como si hubiera dicho “Cassie”. Eso lo hizo derretirse por dentro y no supo si fue por la forma como lo dijo, por el significado literal o por lo que conllevaba en su rol de consorte. Dean parecía un caleidoscopio ante sus ojos, lleno de colores y formas cambiantes, hermosas, no podía ponerlo con un color, porque siempre aparecían miles que disparaban su imaginación.

Castiel sonrió lleno de orgullo, lo cual dejó perplejo a Dean, quien esperaba un sonrojo o vergüenza, quizás turbación. Esto último fue para Dean como si hubiera tirado una pelota con la intención cruel de golpear, pero que al final se la devolvieron y lo golpearon a él. Dean quedó pensando esto último con curiosidad.

Esa noche se dispusieron para ir a la última de las celebraciones oficiales del cierre a los festejos de la Boda Real. Charlie llegó con otra de sus maravillas y esta vez, como por arte de magia, Dean no reclamó, absolutamente nada, pese a los hombros descubiertos y a los chupones en la clavícula. Solo se dejó vestir  con esa hermosa túnica aterciopelada de color verde aceituno con mangas caídas en triángulo con un cordón largo blanco brillante atado a su cintura que caía hasta sus pantorrillas donde un nudo grande hacia flecos de hilos. Parecía tener una forma acampanada, pero la sutileza del atuendo se parecía al traje de montar, por lo tanto, era muy atractivo. La capa blanca caía hasta el suelo donde se arrastraba un poco al caminar. La túnica parecía simple al ser de un solo color con motivos, pero tenía una sutileza acampanada que sin ser femenino caía perfecto en Dean.

Castiel también fue con un traje de terciopelo, pero negro, de corte largo hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas. La capa blanca también caía hasta el suelo y hacía juego con los flecos blancos de su pecho.

—Es la primera vez que te veo un traje que no es de estilo militar —observó Dean.

—Es cierto —asegura Castiel—. Mis campañas militares son variadas y eso se refleja en mis vestimentas, pero hoy es una de las veces que puedo disfrutar de lo civil.

Dean abrió los ojos con impresión.

—¿Has estado en batalla? —preguntó.

—Cuando joven.

—¿Cuándo eras niño? —preguntó extrañado Dean.

Castiel sonrió divertido.

—No soy tan joven como crees. Hace diez años tenía tu edad y fui a la guerra junto a mis hermanos Gabriel y Balthazar.

—¡Oh!

Dean lo miraba impresionado puesto que él nunca había participado en batalla.

Castiel le relató su aventura por tierras lejanas donde las pieles bronceadas, morenas, volvieron locos a sus dos hermanos. Contaba esto, mientras lo guiaba del brazo hasta el carruaje que los llevaría al ala norte de la ciudad palaciega donde se encontraba el teatro.

**Fin capítulo 12**


	13. Espectáculo de clausura

Castiel seguía relatándole a Dean sobre sus peripecias en la guerra.

—Tuvimos dos combates sangrientos donde casi perdemos la vida, antes de que mi hermano Gabriel se enamorara, perdidamente, de la reina Kali. Al parecer, el conflicto pasó a convertirse en uno amoroso desde el principio cuando mandó las tropas a modo de advertencia, porque la reina Kali solo terminaría las hostilidades si Gabriel se casaba con ella.  Como mi hermano no estaba seguro de casarse y le daba largas al asunto, Kali se enojó y mandó sus tropas contra nosotros por segunda vez. La ira de Kali terminó por convencer a mi hermano, pero la verdad, es que estaba loco por ella y solo jugaba.

—¿Jugaba con la vida de sus hermanos y de sus hombres? —preguntó Dean con el ceño fruncido.

Eso lo puso furioso, soltó la mano de Castiel cuando subía al carruaje y eso hizo que pisara sin querer la túnica. Su rey, quien estaba tras él, logró tomarlo en el aire antes de que cayera al suelo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó mientras lo depositaba con cuidado.

—Este, sí, disculpa, perdí el paso —dijo Dean, apenado al salir de los brazos del rey.

Castiel lo miró con alivio. Subieron al carruaje y continuaron su jornada.

—¿Perdieron muchos hombres por culpa de Gabriel? —Volvió a preguntar Dean después de un rato andando en el carruaje.

Dean estaba interesado en esto. Castiel estaba reacio a seguir con la historia, porque alteraba al chico de forma peligrosa, ya que estuvo a punto de caerse muy feo y si algo le pasaba a ese precioso muchacho…

—¡Cas! —exigió su consorte.

Castiel miró hacia todos lados, nervioso y restregó sus manos. Dean lo miró con curiosidad, comprendiendo que estaba nervioso por él. Eso lo hizo sentirse bien por dentro, pero quería escuchar toda la historia.

—Está bien, Cas, solo quiero saber.

El rey dudó un instante, Dean volvió a insistir cosa que tuvo su efecto positivo.

—Te diré que Gabriel es así. Fue un magnífico rey, pero tenía su lógica bastante fuerte en cuanto a la justicia. También sabía del ejército a su mando y confiaba en él. No digo que no cometiera errores, pero si él no se hubiera resistido como lo hizo, Kali lo hubiera tomado por un débil y nunca se hubiera enamorado de él como lo hizo. La alianza con Kali fue definitiva para el poderío de nuestro reino, te diré que era el único que podría derrotarnos, incluso para asegurarnos de eso, Balthazar se casó con el hermano de Kali, un príncipe de piel oscura tan tersa, que a mi hermano no lo hizo pensar mucho, además de las costumbres polígamas. Shiva tenía el reino vecino y quedó prendado con los galanteos de Balthazar.

Castiel sonrió con nostalgia. Dean pensó que Castiel debía querer mucho a sus hermanos como para hablar tan bien de ellos, cuando solo se preocuparon por su propio futuro, aunque de rebote ayudaron al Reino Novak.

—Ellos dos quedaron en oriente y yo me devolví con el resto de las tropas que no sucumbieron a la ira de Kali —siguió explicando Castiel—. A mí también querían casarme con uno de los príncipes, pero me libré de eso al tener que volver, porque Rafael estaba en el trono por el momento y debía ayudarlo para reinar, pero Rafael estuvo unos años y en una visita al oriente, se quedó allá y me dejó solo, ya que no quedó nadie más para reinar. Miguel se fue en la primera guerra para dejarle el trono a Lucifer, pero este no lo quiso, porque quería formar uno propio y formó un reino al lado del de Miguel. Miguel quiso casarse con tu padre en alguna oportunidad…

—¿Con mi padre? —interrumpió Dean sorprendido.

—Ajá, tu padre era un niño en ese entonces. El reino Winchester es un buen reino estratégico para los enemigos foráneos. Está ubicado de tal forma, que hace de fuerte hacia el mar y puede repeler a los enemigos tanto del mar como por tierra.

—Es cierto.

—Miguel lo vio como buen punto de poderío para repeler ataques extranjeros, pero además le atrajo la belleza del niño y quiso casarse con él cuando creciera.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Dean con curiosidad.

Y es que escuchar esa historia que involucraba a su padre lo llenaba de emoción. El carruaje se detuvo. Los gritos de júbilo de los súbditos invadieron el ambiente cuando pisaron la alfombra roja.

Caminaron unos pasos hasta el inicio de las escalinatas, llenas de personas, quienes estaban a los lados. Los guardias reales abrían el camino de la entrada, formando un sendero cubierto con la alfombra hasta la entrada del teatro. Subieron los diez largos peldaños, tomados del brazo y  siguieron, caminando hacia el lobby del teatro con porte real, saludando con la mano a los espectadores.

—Sí —respondió Castiel, retomando la plática—. Pero no se concretó nada por culpa de Lucifer. Este lo convenció de que no lo hiciera y que reinaran juntos Novak. Por un tiempo se salieron con la suya, reinando como amantes, pero tenían muchas diferencias y mi hermano Lucifer… tenía un carácter de los mil demonios que Miguel aguantaba a duras penas. Miguel quería seguir las tradiciones impuestas por mi padre, Lucifer quería romperlas todas y se pasaban peleando en eso. También Miguel quería tener hijos y Lucifer no quería… eso contaba Gabriel, quien molestaba a Lucifer, poniéndose un almohadón en el estómago…

Castiel se largó a reír y Dean no entendió mucho.

—Debiste verlo, Lucifer sulfúrico de ira salía detrás de Gabriel. El otro corría agarrando el cojín a su estómago sin dejar de burlarse. Balthazar también molestaba a Miguel pidiéndole un trío y este lo mandaba con una abuela, que nunca supe quién era. Rafael apático, no les hacía caso, él solo leía… Yo en ese tiempo era un niño que jugaba con un oso de peluche y no entendía el lío de mis hermanos, ¡pero eran terribles!

Castiel siguió riendo con alegría y no parecía que fueran tan terribles.

—Miguel se enojó con Lucifer y se fue. Lucifer lo siguió. Creo que igual se ven por el sur e hicieron una vida, pero no estoy seguro, hace tiempo no recibo noticias de ellos.

—Lucifer tiene un reino. Tú me dijiste cuando Uriel se fue.

—Sí, tenía bastantes seguidores y fundó uno por la fuerza, aunque no se resistieron mucho al saber quién era. —Sonrió Castiel de improviso.

Siguieron escaleras arribas desde el lobby. Las lámparas de cristales poblaban el cielo alto. El sobrio color de la gente con hermosos vestidos para la ocasión, revelaba un evento muy solemne al desplantar tanto lujo.

—¿Por eso decidiste buscar novio en Winchester? —dijo de improviso Dean.

Eso tomó desprevenido a Castiel, quien justo en ese instante, hacía un asentimiento a la reverencia  de uno de los diplomáticos de los reinos vecinos.  

—Miguel fue el más inteligente de los reyes Novak. Cuando tocó el turno de buscar prometido, recordé su preferencia por el reino Winchester y decidí que ese reino tenía méritos suficientes para crear un enlace matrimonial.

—¿Qué hubiera pasado si Sam rechazaba tu propuesta en el primer instante?

—¿Y por qué me hubiera rechazado? —preguntó con extrañeza Castiel.

Dean lo miró sorprendido, ¿acaso no recordaba todo el rollo con Jessica?

—Mi hermano estaba enamorado de Jessica, pudo rechazarte.

—Pero no lo hizo.

—Pero pudo hacerlo.

—No, no podía —dijo con seguridad que descolocó a Dean.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso lo hubieras obligado?

Dean no podía creer eso.

—No, claro que no, yo no obligo a nadie —dijo con sinceridad Castiel.

—¿Entonces, por qué no podía rechazarte?

—Porque tu hermano es inteligente y no le convenía rechazar mi propuesta de matrimonio. Tenía mucho que ganar. Él se hubiera casado conmigo si tú no hubieras intervenido.

De repente, se sintió molesto con el asunto. Si Castiel quería casarse con Sam debió aclararlo en su momento.

Pasaron por unos pasillos, hermosamente labrados con dibujos en espirales, los cuales sobresalían de la pared sólida. Se detuvieron ante una puerta de madera tallada con un árbol pequeño con frutos redondos, Kevin les abrió esa puerta. Entraron al Balcón Real y estuvieron de pie mientras los súbditos en platea y balcones aledaños hacían una gran reverencia a sus monarcas. Luego tomaron asientos con elegancia y todos los demás repitieron el movimiento.

—Dean, ¿estás molesto?

—Sammy debió rechazarte en el primer instante de la propuesta —dijo Dean muy enojado.

—Es cierto, debió hacerlo. Estaba enamorado de otra persona, pero no lo juzgo mal por eso.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Dean con curiosidad.

—A que a veces los monarcas o personas con responsabilidades muy altas, debemos sacrificarnos en beneficio de la mayoría. Tu hermano estaba actuando como un príncipe. No debes molestarte por eso, pero si me hubiera rechazado, tampoco no lo hubiera juzgado mal, porque estaba actuando con nobleza, priorizando sus principios, y eso también es actuar como un príncipe. Así como lo hiciste tú cuando tomaste el lugar de Sam.

—¿Eso crees? ¿A pesar de que tus hermanos prefirieron su propio bien, antes que el de los demás?

—Ellos me enseñaron que lo contrario es lo correcto.

—¡Oh!

—Si Sam me hubiera rechazado, eso no me habría detenido. Te habría pretendido a ti.

—¿A mí? Pero si era el príncipe heredero.

—Eso no importaba para mí y con razón si te hubiera conocido. Te hubiera cortejado y nos habríamos casado igual.

—Oye, no te estás precipitando mucho. Yo podía negarme.

—No, no podías.

—¡Qué!

—Porque eres inteligente, Dean.

Dean lo miró sorprendido y luego esbozó una sonrisa, comprendiendo lo dicho por Castiel. Su mano se enroscó con la suya.

—No puedo negar, lo excelente partido que eres —le dijo Dean con burla.

—Por supuesto.

Dean sonrió con socarronería, no pudo aguantar un beso, así que lo dio frente a todos los espectadores, pero no le importó. Además, que ellos solo sonrieron sin hablar de asunto como si nadie lo hubiera visto. El beso fue sorprendido por la oscuridad del teatro, pues la función comenzaba.  Separaron sus bocas con un suspiro y solo la voz del cantante los trajo de vuelta.

Era un hombre con una voz extraña. No sonaba de su gusto y Dean quería saber más sobre las batallas. Se acercó muy junto a Castiel.

—¿Tuviste otras batallas? —susurró en su oído.

Castiel sintió una electricidad, recorriendo por su cuerpo y partiendo del interior de su oído.

—Este sí... algunas.

—¿Con quiénes?

—Con un grupo de bárbaros y unos reinos vecinos.

En realidad contestaba casi mecánicamente a Dean, porque el chico lo distraía con su voz y sus manos juguetonas. Castiel tuvo que usar todo su poder de autocontrol para no tirársele encima.

—Dean, no hagas eso —decía afligido el pobre.

—¿Por qué no? Solo pregunto. Además, no me gusta el cantante.

—Es Vince Vicente, nuestro mejor lírico —dijo asombrado Castiel.

—Pues suena como una pelea de gatos.

Castiel cubrió su boca con su mano para evitar las carcajadas y ahogar la risa con ella. Dean malicioso se metió en los pantalones de Castiel, y este dio en respingo cuando sintió la mano de Dean agarrarlo con decisión. El chico ya era muy efectivo en tocarlo. Lo tenía a su merced y no sabía si detenerlo o no, porque por un lado le gustaba, pero por el otro, estaba en plena ceremonia oficial de clausura, su obligación como monarca real era guardar respeto… ese chico definitivamente podría ser su camino a la perdición o a la felicidad eterna. Todavía no estaba seguro de cuál de las dos direcciones iba, pero de una cosa estaba seguro: no podía negarle nada. Eso era muy malo.

Así que hizo lo que debía, ni lo uno, ni lo otro. Manteniendo la neutralidad, resistió todo el manoseo exquisito de Dean con estoicidad máxima. Dean estaba entretenido con el miembro de su esposo, de puro malo, e incluso pudo ser más malo y tomarlo con la boca, pero ese no era el juego, sino provocarlo en esa posición uno al lado del otro.

Al menos lo tenía entretenido, ese fue el pensamiento de Castiel, ya que el espectáculo parecía no llamarle la atención para nada.

El “sufrimiento” de Castiel duró un buen rato, mejor dicho, durante toda la presentación de Vince. Los aplausos fueron esplendorosos, bulliciosos, y Castiel aprovechó ese instante para venirse con un quejido colosal donde no se escuchó por la bulla.

—¡Maldición! Eres muy inteligente —dijo Dean frustrado de perder su juego.

En castigo, Castiel tuvo que ver cómo se llevaba la mano toda sucia a la boca y la lamía. Otro quejido quejumbroso desde lo profundo de su garganta salió al aire. Esta vez, Dean podía tomarlo como revancha, ya que los del balcón de al lado escucharon a Castiel. Se dio cuenta de eso, porque ellos miraron, pero se hicieron los tontos. Dean sonrió satisfecho.

En el segundo número, Castiel rogaba histérico para que a Dean le gustara. Estaba aprendiendo una lección muy importante de su consorte: un Dean aburrido es un Dean peligroso. El chico se volvía inestable y no podía prever lo que haría. Lo peor, es que el Reino Novak era por defecto, un reino aburridísimo. Si lo mejor en el programa era Vince, no quería saber lo que vendría después.

Una punzada de angustia cruzó su pecho cuando vio a siete niñas campesinas en el escenario. Las pequeñas niñas eran del pueblo, de eso no había dudas, durante el cierre de las festividades de bodas es el único momento  en que los pueblerinos podían estar en el Teatro Real, algo bastante injusto, pero así eran las leyes. Solo esperaba que esas adorables niñitas hicieran un buen show.

La música folklórica correspondía a una de los alrededores, adoptada por el Reino Novak. Los trajes floreados de diferentes colores chispeantes sobresalían junto con las coronillas de flores en sus cabellos trenzados. Los vestidos llegaban a las rodillas con muchos pliegues por debajo de la falda, los cuales la levantaban. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas de medias blancas muy largas que se perdían en los pliegues de las faldas como unos verdaderos pantaloncillos ajustados. En sus pies traían unas chalas extrañas que parecían tener tacos cuadrados de madera adelante y atrás, amarradas con correas tejidas de soga. Era el traje típico de la zona sur, eso sí, muy novedoso, porque ese tipo de vestidos no se usaban en ninguna parte, salvo en esa región, y solo en el Festival de la Cosecha.

Los saltitos y los gritos de las niñitas al golpear el suelo con sus chalas, daban un ritmo pegajoso. Castiel dejó de sentir las manos de Dean en su cuerpo, por eso volteó extrañado hacia el lado y vio al chico muy feliz, viendo a las niñitas bailar. Castiel exhaló un suspiro al verlo entretenido. Cuando las niñitas comenzaron a aplaudir, Dean las acompañó en perfecta sincronía. El ritmo terminó de contagiar a todo el teatro y todos aplaudieron con ellas, pues no perdían el paso, pese a la complejidad del baile.

Al termino de la presentación, Dean saltó del asiento para aplaudirlas. Las niñas sonrieron adorablemente, e hicieron una reverencia en conjunto.

—¡Bravo, bravo! —gritaba Dean.            

Y cuando gritaba, la audiencia también los hacía en respuesta a su monarca. Castiel reía con las salidas del chico. Las niñas tuvieron que volver a salir para saludar.

—Eso fue precioso Castiel —comentó su consorte.

Castiel le contó sobre la Fiesta de la Cosecha en el sur del reino. Solo una vez al año, los aldeanos se vestían de colores y construían una plataforma de madera para taconear la música con ese ritmo folklórico.

—Tengo que ir a verlo —dijo Dean y siguió aplaudiendo.

Castiel sonrió, pese a que estaba prohibido para él, quizás en algún momento podría llevarlo.

Los siguientes números artísticos estaban dados por presentaciones de gente del pueblo, cosa que llamó mucho la atención de Dean. Castiel estaba agradecido con su Padre Todopoderoso por el milagro, ya que Dean estaba entretenido mirando  a los acróbatas, bailarines exóticos con ropas livianas, los mismos del banquete del otro día, los cuales le gustaban a Dean. El único problema fueron esos números artísticos de elite que pertenecían a lo mejor de la programación anual del Teatro Real. Unos músicos bastantes monótonos que hicieron bostezar a Dean y cuando veía ya todo perdido y esas manos hurgueteando sus pantalones, apareció un grupo de equilibristas que salvaron a Castiel. Así se la llevó en la velada, pasando de la aflicción al alivio y de vuelta a la aflicción. Los números más humildes eran los preferidos de Dean, los cuales representaban el alivio hasta que tocó el último número. Castiel pensó en su mala suerte.

—Tú decides —susurró Dean en el oído de Castiel—. O nos vamos ahora, o nos quedamos y no respondo.

Castiel no podía hacer un desaire  a la estrella final del acto, por otro lado terminarían arruinando la presentación, si se ponían a tener sexo ahí. Los espectadores se irían a causa de la ley de dejar solos a los monarcas en la intimidad. Eso dejaría al cantante solo, es decir, acabarían con la función.

—Está bien, pero sigilosos —advirtió Castiel.

—Claro, nadie se dará cuenta. Todos están pendiente de ese cantante.

—Es Vice Vicente, es el mejor…

—Sí, sí, ya sé, ¿pero por qué sale dos veces?

—Porque…

—Ya no importa, vámonos ahora, que nadie pone atención.  

Nadie ponía atención, porque todo el público estaba como hipnotizado, viendo al cantante. Salieron por la puerta del palco y encontraron a Kevin haciendo guardia. Kevin hizo una reverencia antes de seguirlos. Estaban comentando los números artísticos mientras caminaban de la mano hacia la salida del teatro, pero un grupo de personas salió a su encuentro.

 —¡Ahí están! —gritó uno.

Y el grupo se dio vuelta. Castiel y Dean se miraron asustados, dieron media vuelta y antes de salir corriendo juntos, Castiel le dijo a Kevin:

—Saldremos por atrás.

Kevin asintió antes de perder a sus monarcas de vista y ser invadido por el grupo de personas, que pasaron por su lado como un torbellino.

Los monarcas corrieron por los pasillos donde perdieron a los admiradores. Recuperaron el aliento entre las risas de Dean.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Castiel.

—Nada. Me he divertido contigo y tú no eres divertido… con esa cara de preocupado —le dijo Dean, golpeando su frente con su dedo índice.

Castiel rio.

—Vamos —dijo, tomando de la mano a Dean.

Siguieron riendo mientras corrían hacia la salida de atrás del teatro donde esperarían a Kevin con el carruaje. Recuperaron el aliento.

—¿Dónde te gustaría ir? ¿Vamos al jardín de la terraza? —preguntó Castiel, sugerente.

Ese lugar se había convertido en uno de los favoritos de ambos, para pasar el tiempo juntos.

Afuera el aire fresco golpeó el rostro de Dean y este alzó su cara al cielo. La luna menguante con forma de guadaña luminosa lo saludaba. Cerró los ojos con placidez.

—Podría ser —dijo Dean no muy convencido y abrió los ojos con un suspiro.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó, preocupado Castiel.

Es que no podía evitarlo, Dean se veía demasiado melancólico para extrañeza del rey.

—Ese jardín es hermoso —dijo Dean—, pero más lindo es el de la luna.

Castiel lo miró con curiosidad satisfecha. Dean hablaba sobre el jardín donde consumaron su matrimonio, lo comprendió al instante.

—Es cierto, “El Jardín de la Luna” es el más bello de todos. Tiene la cualidad de solo florecer con la luna llena.

—¿En serio? Ya me imaginaba yo que era especial… “El Jardín de la Luna”… —quedó meditabundo.

—¿Te gustaría ir otra vez?

—¡Claro, me encantaría! —dijo con una linda sonrisa.

—Hoy no hay luna llena, pero podemos ir. Si quieres verlo florecido, debemos esperar al próximo mes.

—Ah, tienes razón, pero me agradaría verlo en su estado normal.

Castiel asintió con la cabeza. Kevin apareció con el coche y partieron hacia el hermoso Jardín de la Luna.

**Fin capítulo 13**


	14. El Jardín de la Luna

A diferencia de la otra vez, no se sacaron la ropa al entrar, es decir, no desnudaron a Dean, sino que siguieron por el pasillo de largo con Kevin custodiando la entrada en las afueras. Al llegar al jardín, Dean volvió a impresionarse, pues estaba tan lindo como la última vez. Todas las flores abiertas con un aroma delicioso, solo que la última vez, el arbolito del centro que estaba florecido, ahora estaba en fruto.

Si Dean estaba impresionado, Castiel soltó la mano de Dean apenas entró al jardín a causa de la impresión. Estaba con la boca abierta. Se acercó al arbolito, totalmente, hipnotizado, y su esposo lo quedó mirando extrañado.

—¿Qué pasa, Cas? —preguntó, acercándose también.

—Es… es… increíble… —balbuceó Castiel, estupefacto.

—Sí, verdad, ¿no que solo florecía con luna llena?

—Por supuesto, no debería estar en flor y… las frutas.

Dean miró donde la vista de Castiel se detuvo.

—¿Te refieres al árbol?, es extraño, hace dos semanas atrás estaba en flor y ahora tiene frutos maduros —dijo Dean.

Levantó un poco el brazo, cortando una de las frutas y llevándosela a la nariz.

—Mmmmmh, huele rico. —Respiró hondo Dean y le dio un mordisco a la fruta.

Tenía un sabor dulce y ácido al mismo tiempo, una textura dura y crujiente que sonaba mientras masticaba. De verdad estaba exquisita, pues el jugo se escurría por su garganta. Paró de comer al ver el rostro de Castiel, quien tenía la boca abierta de la impresión.

—¿Qué pasa? —Dean abrió los ojos asustado—. No me digas que no se puede comer —habló con la boca llena.

Estuvo a punto de escupirla.

—No, no, sí, es comestible y muy rica por lo que sé —aclaró Castiel.

Dean se tranquilizó.

—Sí, está muy rica. Toma, pruébala. —Dean le pasa su fruta masticada a Castiel.

Castiel le tomó la mano que sostenía la fruta y la mascó con la mirada en sus ojos, de forma tan sensual, que Dean tragó lo que tenía en la boca. No pudieron retirar la vista del uno en el otro. La mano de Dean seguía aprisionada, cuando Castiel dio su segunda mascada y esta la mordió un poco para luego compartirla en un beso.

Ese beso tenía el toque exquisito de la fruta, la cual se mezcló en su boca junto con sus lenguas. El fuego interno le quemó las entrañas a ambos. Las bocas ardieron y el calor los envolvió a ambos. Comenzaron a quitarse la ropa entre ellos mismos para tocar más piel de la que ya estaban tocando. Aquellos músculos deliciosos explorados con caricias candentes.

Castiel puso la túnica de Dean en el suelo a lo largo, a los pies del arbolito y sobre los tréboles de cuatro hojas. Las piernas flaquearon entre besos y terminaron arrodillados sobre la túnica. Dean no recordaba los tréboles en la última vez, los cuales hacían un colchón suave, esponjoso. Castiel lo besó y abrazó, recorriendo su boca, cuello, pecho. Dean también hacía lo suyo en busca de piel mientras se desnudaban por completo. La temperatura volvió a subir, aunque no se había ido.

Seguían abrazados, acostados con Dean boca arriba, dándose caricias, cuando Castiel bajó hasta la entrepierna de Dean y comenzó a besarlo en esas partes deliciosas. Le hizo una felación muy rica, que no necesitó de mucho esfuerzo para ponerla dura e hinchada. También besó su entrada y le metió los dedos, Dean gimió al sentir la intrusión. No recordaba para nada en esos momentos de que no se había lubricado como estaba acostumbrado a hacer, pero pareció no importar, puesto que Castiel lo hacía bien con su lengua. Tampoco era la primera vez que lo hacía, su cuerpo de alguna forma estaba acostumbrado al rey. Sin embargo, además de todo eso, había algo muy diferente e importante en la forma como era tomado. Se sentía diferente a otras veces.

Su esposo siempre fue respetuoso y amable con él, salvo la primera vez que entró en su cuerpo. Ahora percibía otra cosa más intensa, puesto que se sentía como si fuera lo más valioso del universo. La mirada azul tenía un brillo que le agitaba el corazón y sus manos recorrían los recovecos de su piel con una suavidad cariñosa. No había sentido eso antes en su cuerpo, ni tampoco en su ser.

—Dean, eres increíble.

—Ah, ah, ah. —Fue la respuesta.

Castiel puso las piernas de Dean en sus hombros y procedió a penetrarlo. La espalda de Dean se encorvó, impulsando su pecho hacia arriba. El miembro entró en él con suavidad, mientras los dedos de su esposo los guiaban hasta las profundidades. Cuando llegó al tope, Castiel se inclinó sobre él y le dio un largo beso. Las piernas de Dean resbalaron hasta los antebrazos de Castiel, quien las sujetó con la flexión de sus brazos. Soltó el beso y se separó un poco de Dean para comenzar a moverse con movimientos suaves, pero profundos, sin quitarle la vista de encima. No solo el rostro de Dean se puso rojo, sino también, todo su cuerpo tuvo matices hermosos, rosados.

Castiel, sobre él, sujetaba con una mano la cadera de Dean y con la otra mano lo masturbada de forma deliciosa, siguiendo el movimiento de las embestidas que le daba. Dean también se movía para que las penetraciones llegaran a todos los rincones de su interior. Al hacerlo, le sacaba gemidos a Castiel producto de apretar su entrada con suavidad, estimulando al invasor, al estrangularlo un poco.

Entonces, lo hizo más seguido hasta que su entrada comenzó a palpitar al ritmo de su corazón. Este ritmo aumentó, haciéndose delirante y Dean no aguantó más y se lanzó al cuello de Castiel para besarlo con desesperación. Castiel fue pillado por sorpresa, pero lejos de detenerse, puso las piernas de Dean en su cintura, las cuales inmediatamente se aferraron a su cadera hasta la espalda, y abrazó a Dean en un exquisito beso. Siguió moviéndose con fuerza dentro de él, provocando gritos, quejidos, besos, leguas en ambos. Dean pudo bajar sus manos y agarrar, enterrar sus yemas en el trasero de Cas para aumentar la profundidad, la presión mientras gemía. Castiel bajó el ritmo para darle estocadas profundas y lentas, que Dean guiaba con su apriete al trasero de su esposo al empujarlo hacia él mismo. Los dos gritaron los quejidos, cada vez que se movían de un lado para el otro, buscando los puntos sensibles de ambos en las profundidades de Dean. Este encontró su punto favorito donde ser estimulado en su interior, los gemidos se intensificaron, las estocadas también. Las manos recorrieron la espalda de Castiel, la nuca, el cuello cuando el movimiento se hizo demasiado rápido y profundo como para tener noción de algo. El ruido del sexo, del choque de sus cuerpos, la temperatura corporal, las gotitas de sudor, todo esto enloquecían.

Los cuerpos se tensionaron y Castiel se vació en el interior de Dean junto con un grito. Inmediatamente, Dean se vino entre los estómagos con un mismo grito de satisfacción.

Estuvieron descansando un rato con suaves caricias. Volvieron a tener una segunda ronda de sexo, esta vez Dean se puso de lado, con una pierna levantada, atrapada por Castiel. La otra pierna la tenía entre las rodillas de su esposo mientras era follado de manera deliciosa. No era muy cómoda esta posición, así que lo puso boca abajo y le levantó el trasero para follarlo con una posición más normal. Dean se levantó un poco, quedando en cuatro donde su pene se agitaba al ritmo de las embestidas. Por un momento quiso masturbarse, pero se podía venir de improviso con toda la estimulación que tenía, así que se concentró en su trasero para moverlo, apretarlo y sentir la follada en toda su plenitud.

—¡Ooooh, Dean, Dean!

—¡Oooh, Cas, Cas, ¡Ah!... más, dale más fuerte!

—¡Oh! Sí…

El rey obedecía, llevándolos a los dos al frenesí. Sin embargo, Castiel no se quedaba en solo cogerlo, sino también le acariciaba la espalda, la nuca, su vientre, su cuello, pecho. Apretaba sus tetillas mojadas con sudor, apretaba, acariciaba sus nalgas y sus muslos. Eran caricias completas y su cuerpo receptivo las absorbía con un placer inimaginable por Dean antes de esto.

—Sí, sí, Cassssssssss…

Castiel pegó su pecho a la espalda de Dean y lo atrajo hacia él, despegándole las manos del suelo para que se incorporara, levantado con las rodillas en el suelo al igual que Castiel. Las manos de Dean se hicieron para atrás y el rostro lo hizo hacia un lado para alcanzar la boca de Castiel y su lengua mientras seguían moviéndose. Castiel puso su mano en su cuello cuando lo besaba, la otra mano rodeaba su cintura. Estuvieron un rato así hasta que las rodillas se cansaron, entonces, se recostaron sin despegarse, Dean boca abajo y Castiel encima de él en su espalda, follándolo. Dean abrió las piernas lo más que pudo y levantó el trasero. Sonrió al sentir los dedos de Castiel entrando en su boca, él comenzó a chuparlos, lamerlos mientras gemía con el pene entrando y saliendo dentro de él.

Dean volvió a apretar su ano e inmediatamente, el ritmo se hizo más lento y profundo a medida que Dean impulsaba el pene de Castiel hacia adentro. Cada vez que hacía esto, Castiel gemía de forma tan erótica que se esmeraba en hacerlo bien, pues el roce lo  hacía agonizar. Dean parecía que lo estuviera tragando, al estrangular el pene del rey y este simplemente, enloquecía. También, se restregaba contra los testículos de Castiel no dejando ningún espacio sin estimular. En vez de masturbarse, Dean siguió de largo y con su mano, agarró los testículos del otro para restregarlos contra su culo cuando el pene entraba, así la profundidad era más deliciosa, en el final, apretaba su ano y los dos gritaban con el movimiento.

El segundo orgasmo fue más espectacular que el primero. Volvieron a besarse con movimientos quedos. La túnica estaba toda sucia, así que se pararon para darla vuelta por la parte limpia. Castiel tomó la túnica y la volteó por el reverso, luego la estiró a lo largo encima de los tréboles.

—¿Dean?

Dean estaba parado de lado, desnudo, a los pies de la estatua principal, mirándola hacia arriba a los ojos sin vida. La hermosa mujer alada miraba con insistencia desde las alturas en su pedestal, hacia abajo.

—¿Qué pasa Dean?

Castiel se acercó hacia él y lo rodeó por atrás en un abrazo. Dean hizo el rostro hacia el lado y se besaron. Este posó sus manos encima de las manos de Castiel, las cuales rodeaban su cintura y después se inclinó hacia adelante y agarró las manillas. Misma posición de la primera vez que lo hicieron.

El rey ahogó un gemido cuando vio esa posición y acarició la columna vertebral de Dean  al ponerse detrás de él, entre sus piernas. Acarició esos glúteos con suavidad, pues las intenciones no tendrían el mismo significado que la primera vez. No podía ser así por ningún motivo. Castiel puso una de sus rodillas en el suelo para acercar el trasero de Dean a su cara, a su boca. Puso su lengua en esa exquisita entrada y comenzó a besarlo ahí con ahínco.

Dean gimió e hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y quedó, mirando hacia el rostro de la estatua. Esa lengua lo penetraba  mientras esas manos también masajeaban sus nalgas de forma deliciosa. Al final de la columna vertebral, el placer se expande por todo su cuerpo. El sonido de las chupadas tenía un efecto erótico que retumbaba en todo el jardín. Arriba de la cúpula de cristal, la luna menguante estaba al centro luminosa. Las enredaderas trepaban por las paredes como poseídas por una fuerza imaginada. Todas las flores abiertas de par en par, recibiendo los plateados rayos de la luna y que despedían chispas brillantes. La temperatura subió como una nube vaporosa.

Castiel le dio una nalgada que resonó en el cachete, inmediatamente, acarició con un masaje que enrojeció el culito de Dean. Este gimió más sonoro, entonces le pusieron la punta caliente en su entrada y empujaron dentro de él. Dean abrió la boca y dio un quejido quejumbroso a medida que el deslizamiento se hacía más profundo.

Los gemidos se fundieron con todo el jardín, incluso la luna parecía que estuviera interesada en lo que pasaba en el jardín. El movimiento fue lento al principio y profundo, para después comenzar  con lo rápido. Los sonidos del golpe de los cuerpos, se mezclaron con todos los otros sonidos eróticos del ambiente. La magia afloró en ese jardín tan especial, tan hermoso  y los orgasmos tan presentes como inminentes seguían en vilo. Castiel también hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y vio la estatua, pero no a los ojos, así que enderezó  a Dean, este se soltó de las manillas y su espalda se pegó al pecho de Castiel.

—¡Aaah! ¡Aaaah! ¡Aaaah! —gemían.

Castiel tomó su barbilla hacia un lado para un rico beso en la boca. Empujó a Dean hacia adelante. Dean gritó de placer y soltó el beso. Por poco lo llegó a levantar mientras lo acercaba a la estatua, abrazando su cintura. Entonces, los dos miraron hacia arriba como si estuvieran sincronizados y lanzaron su orgasmo final. La estatua pareció brillar con la luz de la luna o con el orgasmo, haciendo que todo el jardín se activara de forma misteriosa y los ojos de las otras estatuas aladas de jóvenes desnudos, brillaran también, se movieron. Sin embargo, los chicos no vieron nada de eso, porque disfrutaban con los ojos cerrados, ya cuando los abrieron, todo estaba tranquilo.

Castiel se despegó de él y Dean lo enfrentó. Se colgó de su cuello con ambos brazos y lo besó con efusividad. Volvieron donde tenían su lecho preparado bajo el arbolito, descansaron ahí entre caricias y besos.

—La luna siempre nos mira —le dijo Dean al ver hacia el techo de la cúpula de cristal.

—Es nuestra guardiana —respondió con orgullo Castiel.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

—Porque ella tiene La Gracia de los reyes Novak.

—¿La Gracia? ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó confundido.

—Es el espíritu de los reyes, partiendo de nuestro Padre. Es como si nos viera desde allá arriba.

—Eso sonó a acoso —dijo Dean preocupado.

Castiel se largó a reír por la mirada que le dio su marido.

—No debes preocuparte por eso. Quién te acosará seré yo —le dijo Castiel.

El rey se lanzó a sus labios con una sonrisa sexy que Dean aceptó sin chistar. Luego siguieron follando toda la noche, entre espacios de caricias hasta caer rendidos. Los cuerpos quedaron tendidos bajo el pequeño árbol frutal. Dean encima del pecho de su esposo era abrazado mientras dormían desnudos. La temperatura de ese jardín nunca bajó, siempre era cálido y temperado a las necesidades de los reyes de Novak.

Al despertarse, hicieron una follada matutina. La luz del sol invadía el lugar, pero de una forma extraña. Todas las flores del lugar estaban cerradas y durmiendo, pero la fruta del árbol estaba más radiante que en la noche, eran como pequeños soles. A Dean le despertaron el hambre de nuevo y volvió a tomar una de esas frutas. Castiel hizo lo mismo, cortando una para comerla.

—Es muy rica, ¿qué fruta es? —preguntó Dean con la boca llena.

—Se llama “Membrillo del Paraíso”, es “La Fruta Prohibida” —respondió, sonriendo.

Dean quedó con la mascada en suspenso, pero al ver a Castiel dar una nueva mordida a la fruta, con mucho gusto,  y seguir comiendo como si nada, la duda lo embargó.

—Si es prohibida, ¿por qué la comemos? —volvió a preguntar Dean, ahora muy confundido.

—Porqué tú me la diste.

—Oye, ¿me estás echando la culpa?

—Por supuesto —dijo Castiel, riendo con ganas por la cara enfadada que le ponía Dean—. Eres tan increíble. —Le tocó la nariz a Dean con la punta de su dedo índice.

—No es gracioso, te estás burlando de mí —dijo Dean sonrojado y dejó de comerla.

—No me estoy burlando de ti —dijo con una sonrisa Castiel—. Solo digo la verdad.

Dean empequeñeció los ojos con extrañeza.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Dean con curiosidad.

—La Fruta Prohibida, se le dice así, porque nadie tiene derecho a comerla, salvo el Consorte Real.

Dean quedó esperando la continuación de la respuesta pero nunca llegó.

—¿Yyyy? —apuró el chico.

—Tú eres el único que puede. El rey puede comerla, solo si su consorte se la ofrece.

—¡Ah!, pudiste explicarme todo eso sin tanto rodeo —amonestó Dean.

—Sucede que esta fruta, no debió estar tan madura y rica en tan poco tiempo. Nunca sucede, por eso eres tan increíble —explica Castiel.

—¿Por qué soy increíble? —pregunta sin entender todavía lo que su esposo le quería decir.

—Porque este jardín es mágico. No solo por las flores, sino también por la temperatura, la cual siempre es agradable. Los tréboles que verdean y acojinan el suelo, las estatuas, los arbustos, las enredaderas y en especial, este árbol, fueron creados por mi padre para concebir los futuros reyes de Novak…

Dean abrió los ojos asombrado por la revelación.

—Es aquí donde los matrimonios se consuman a la vista del Ángel de la Fertilidad. —Señala el ángel donde apoyó a Dean en la noche de bodas—. Y aquí el árbol tomará la esencia del consorte para crear sus frutos. Si el consorte tiene un alma pura y noble, desea lo mejor a su reino… y, ama a su rey… —dijo con intensidad—, la flor del membrillo se transformará en un fruto delicioso. Si el consorte come el fruto, se lo ofrece a su rey y hacen el amor… quedarán embarazados.

—¡Qué! —exclamó asustado Dean—. Quie… quieres… decir que… ¿tendré un hijo?

—Tendremos un hijo —dijo con seguridad su esposo—. Un hermoso principito.

—Pe… pero… ¡Por qué no me lo dijiste antes! —recriminó Dean.

—Porque no podía decírtelo. Esto debe suceder naturalmente, sin presiones de ningún tipo. La única vez donde se obliga al consorte, es en la consumación. Aquí se debe poseer por completo ante el Ángel de la Fertilidad, este ángel funciona como testigo y es quien recogió tu esencia, por eso fui tan brusco, pero en todo lo demás, no se puede obligar nada. El rey puede traer a su consorte aquí solo cuando su esposo quiera, pero eso no quiere decir que la fruta estará madura, eso pasará cuando el consorte esté listo para engendrar, o sea, cuando se cumplan los requisitos —dice con ternura.

—Eso de tener el alma pura, querer a su reino y… —calló de improviso.

—… amar a su rey —completó Castiel.

—¡Oh!, ¿eso quiere decir que te amo como rey o como…? —volvió a callar.

—No lo sé, ¿me amas? —preguntó esperanzado Castiel.

—¡Ah!, como rey yo creo… que… sí… me refiero a que eres un buen rey y todo essss… o —balbuceó Dean al ver a Castiel encima de su rostro para darle un exquisito beso.

Cuando se separaron quedaron con las frentes pegadas y los corazones desbocados.

—Pues yo te amo como rey también, como mi consorte, mi compañero, pero sobretodo, te amo por todo lo que eres Dean —declaró Castiel, mirándolo a los ojos—. Me he enamorado de ti como un loco.

El rostro de Dean se tiñó con un rojo exquisito, bajó la vista al no soportar la intensidad de la mirada de su rey. Al subirla y posarse en esos ojos azules, una sonrisa estaba en sus labios. Puso ambas manos en las mejillas de Castiel, exploró su rostro, y después se acercó para un beso intenso que les robó el aliento. Volvieron a recostarse sin dejar el beso.

Los abrazos, caricias, temperatura reaparecieron. Pronto volvieron a hacer el amor, porque ahora ya no solo era sexo, sino algo más profundo, valedero e imperecedero.

Castiel entró, mirándolo a los ojos. Ya sabía lo que a su esposo le gustaba, así que no necesitaba más que sentirlo y sentirse. Entregarse a él como debía, expresando sus sentimientos para dejarle en claro cuánto lo amaba. Dean era un mago, que lo había embrujado en estos días, porque no se explicaba cómo podía amarlo tanto en tan poco tiempo, ni cómo le hizo para florecer el jardín en luna menguante.

Acarició el cuello de Dean con su lengua calurosa mientras entraba y salía del cuerpo de su amado, moviendo su mano en la entrepierna de Dean.

—Aaaaah, Caaaas, síííííí… asííííí… Ah, ah, ah… más —gemía.

—Mi amor… Dean…

 —¡Ah! ¡Cas!

Aumentaron el ritmo. Dean siempre lo supo, se deshacía en las manos de Castiel, porque el calor los abrazaba. El contacto placentero tenía otro grado, como si la respiración les faltara, pero de otra manera más irreal. Los dos descubrieron nuevas sensaciones, producto de los sentimientos, de un contacto más espiritual que físico, y al unirse estos dos elementos creaban la perfección misma.

Y mientras las millones de sensaciones explotaban en el interior no solo físico de Dean, este comprendió el lazo que lo unía con su amante rey.

—¡Ah!... te quiero… te… —le dijo Dean en su oído entre quejidos y se abrazó más a él.

—¡Dean!

Castiel lo beso con furor y despegaron en una nube imaginaria, pero hermosa. El placer les dio el azote del orgasmo y se estremecieron en un grito fundidor. El abrazo siguió, reforzando la unión, incluso, después que cayeron al descanso. Estuvieron bastante rato así con movimientos lánguidos, tiernos.

Cuando volvieron al palacio en el carruaje guiado por Kevin, venían todavía sobre la nube de felicidad.

**Fin capítulo 14**


	15. Hacia una nueva era llena de esplendor

Castiel estaba radiante parecía otro rey. Sus súbditos debieron trabajar más, ya que pasó todo el día con su consorte, dejando de lado sus Asuntos de Estado, aunque su consorte era considerado Asunto de Estado también. Así que podríamos decir, con toda propiedad, que estuvo muy ocupado con el Asunto de Estado llamado Dean.

Dean, por su parte, recibió una muy buena noticia vía Mensajero Real. Su hermano Sam se casaba con Jessica y después de casarse vendrían al Reino de Novak para visitarlo junto con su madre. El rey Winchester debía permanecer en el reino por cuestiones de Estado, así que su padre John, no podría venir. Castiel estuvo muy feliz de recibir a los familiares de su esposo, y por ende, suyos también. Comenzaron, entonces los preparativos correspondientes para ese día, los cuales debían ser rápido, porque la visita era para la próxima semana.

Dean también estaba ocupado con los informes de Inias, estudiándolos y haciendo planes para apalear por ese lado la pobreza. Las celebraciones tan encima no ayudaron al estudio, porque la gente feliz y las donaciones del reino para los festejos, hicieron que pareciera más abundancia de la que en realidad había. Frente a esto, no se podía sacar muchas conclusiones con los datos recolectados y tendrían que esperar otra semana para ver algo. Sin embargo, Dean revisó los anteriores informes y se fijó que había algunas cosas que se repetían. Algunos sectores donde la pobreza se  destacaba más que en otros. Junto con Kevin, armaron un mapa del reino en la pared del Salón de las Flores y comenzaron a marcar los puntos. Con eso podrían delimitarlos y cuando tuvieran otros informes de Inias, confirmarlos para las posibles soluciones, las cuales ya tenía en mente.

El trabajo se hizo intenso, pero satisfactorio. Castiel y Dean estaban más unidos que nunca. Sus días pasaban como los anteriores, mucho tiempo juntos, trabajo individual, trabajo juntos y en la noche hacían el amor. Castiel estaba completamente enamorado, se notaba a leguas cuando le hacía el amor a Dean y Dean lo sentía en sus entrañas, en su alma, el amor del que era objeto, eso le daba un placer indescriptible, un orgasmo tan satisfactorio.

Dean se sentía, cada día, más atraído hacia su esposo. Se quedaba largo rato, mirándolo cuando pensaba que nadie lo veía. Le sonreía siempre, a veces sin darse cuenta. Gustaba de su contacto con su piel y la cercanía de su presencia. Asimismo, extrañaba cuando no estaba con él.

Era la tercera semana desde su unión con Castiel y ya sentía todo eso. Demasiado pronto como para ser amor. Sin embargo, el momento de la visita de su familia estaba cerca. Nunca pensó que podrían arreglar tal recibimiento con tan poco tiempo de preparación, pero lo hicieron. Durante toda esa semana, trabajaron incansablemente y vio lo organizados que eran los de su reino. Cuando el Rey Consorte daba una orden, sus súbditos se esmeraban en acatarla con prontitud. Dean estuvo a cargo junto con Inias en recibir a su familia. Inias le avisaba sobre los protocolos a usar y Dean los transformaba sin pasarse de la raya, poniendo algo de su cosecha. Eso lo mantuvo muy ocupado y solo veía a Castiel por las noches, donde se comían a besos hasta caer rendidos, porque estaba tan cansado que no llegaban, a veces, a tener sexo.

Esto se intensificó hasta la cuarta semana. Hasta el día en que llegó su familia. Dean estaba nervioso.

—Tranquilo, amor —dijo Castiel—. Estará maravilloso.

Y así fue. Una banda completa los recibió, alfombra roja con pétalos de flores, al estilo Novak con toda la etiqueta de un gran evento. Era increíble como este reino, tenía programaciones rigurosas, que nunca se atrasaban en nada. Su mamá, Sam y Jessica llegaron a la hora estipulada durante la tarde.

Dean estaba muy feliz de ver a su familia. Los recibieron en el Salón del Trono frente a toda la corte. Dean llevaba una de sus espectaculares túnicas de flores y Castiel su traje azul de corte militar con capa de bordes plumíferos. Ambos llevaban sus coronas. La Corona Cotidiana de Dean lucía en su cabeza de forma maravillosa, pero su rostro iluminado por la felicidad lo hacía ver radiante.

Sam y Jessica estaban muy sorprendidos con el recibimiento, además de ver a los reyes de forma tan imponente en esos tronos. Se quedaron parados como bobos a los pies, pero Mary se adelantó y los hizo reaccionar para que cumplieran el protocolo, haciendo la correspondiente reverencia y salve. Los reyes respondieron con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Bienvenidos, es un honor tenerlos aquí —dijo el rey Castiel—. Sean nuestros queridos invitados, durante el tiempo que quieran.

—El honor es nuestro. Os lo agradecemos desde el fondo de nuestros corazones —respondió Mary con sus aires de reina.

—Vosotros sois parte de la Familia Real de Novak, por tanto, sean recibidos con nuestros mayores festejos.

En eso apareció el maestro de ceremonia e hizo la declaración de la presencia de la familia Winchester, y los invitó a tomar las manos de los reyes para luego sentarse al lado de Dean, en unas sillas especiales improvisadas para el evento. Dean recibió el beso de su mamá en el dorso de su mano y se sintió feliz de ver su hermosa sonrisa, como también en tenerla a su lado.

Hubo una presentación artística con malabaristas y bailarines, la misma compañía de su boda. Al parecer, se quedaron en la ciudad a petición de Dean y formarían parte de las funciones reales en el Teatro Real. Dean buscó un resquicio legal para lograrlo.

“En las leyes, siempre, siempre, hay un vacío legal de donde podemos agarrarnos” —le dijo Dean a Castiel con arrogancia cuando agregó a los plebeyos en la programación oficial.

Castiel recordaba eso claramente, al ver a los malabaristas hacer esas piruetas asombrosas. No podía creer la revolución que causaba su consorte cada vez que metía sus narices en los asuntos del reino. Sin embargo, sus buenas ideas eran razonables y muy populares.

Luego del maravilloso recibimiento, el Maestro de Ceremonias puso fin a la Ceremonia de Bienvenida y los invitó a pasar al comedor, para celebrar un banquete en honor a los invitados. Caminaron en silencio, rodeados por la corte.

No pudieron abrazarse mientras todo el protocolo ceremonioso se daba, pero su mamá le cuchichiaba en el oído a Dean cada vez que podía.

—Te ves muy bien hijo. Tu padre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti —le decía.

—Gracias mamá —susurraba Dean de vuelta, lleno de felicidad.

El banquete fue todo apoteósico como siempre fueron las celebraciones en Novak, el cual también fue animado por música y bailes, aunque no tan grande como su boda, ya que ahí habían venido muchas autoridades de otros reinos. Sin embargo, la comida era la misma deliciosa con esos pastelitos dulces que tanto le encantaban a Dean. Dean comió como siempre comía, con muchas ganas mientras, por fin, podía hablar con su familia sentada a su lado. Ahí se enteró de varias cosas agradables, principalmente, que Sam había aceptado casarse y ser el próximo rey Winchester.

Eso causó una gran felicidad en Dean. El futuro se cernía de forma maravillosa para toda su familia, incluyendo a Castiel, quien ahora era parte de ella y de él mismo.

Finalizando el banquete, trajeron un gran pastel e hicieron un brindis por la familia, por los novios recientes: Sam y Jessica, y por los novios reales: Dean y Castiel. También desearon la felicidad de los reinos hermanos, como también la eterna abundancia. Hicieron una especie de oración a Dios, que Dean tuvo que aprenderse antes de memoria, y luego bebieron de sus copas.

Repartieron el pastel delicioso, uno de cuatro pisos con el mismo betún blanco de la pastelería del reino, parecido al de bodas, pero con unas pequeñas diferencia en cuanto al decorado. No tenía flores, sino dibujos geométricos de espirales. Castiel no pudo comerlo, porque ya estaba satisfecho, pero Dean le dio a su esposo una cucharada del suyo, y este quedó con la boca sucia. Dean limpió a Castiel con sus dedos, que luego chupó bajo la mirada sorprendida de Sam y las miradas divertidas de Jessica y su madre.

Después del banquete, estaban libres. Castiel dejó a la familia sola en la intimidad del Salón de las Flores, donde Dean pudo, por fin, abrazar a su madre con toda su alma. Mary lo llenó de besos, luego fue el turno de Sam, quien también le dio un beso en la mejilla todo emocionado. Jessica también tuvo su abrazo de oso.

Dean pudo conversar a gusto con toda su familia, cosa que no pudo hacer antes por todos los protocolos de la Ceremonia de Bienvenida y el banquete. Así pudo enterarse de todos los acontecimientos íntimos en el palacio. Jo y Benny se habían comprometido, después de siglos de estar juntos. Al parecer, Dean les había pegado el bichito del matrimonio a varios en su reino, pero al principal, a su hermano.

—Estoy muy feliz por ti y por Jess. —Dean tomó la mano de la chica—. Ustedes debían estar juntos.

—No sabes cuánto te lo agradecemos, Dean —dijo su hermano—. Y me alegra verte tan bien.

Dean sonrió.

—Sí, estoy muy bien. Esta ya es mi casa y estoy trabajando con Cas para mejorar el reino —dijo ilusionado.

—Eso es fabuloso —exclamó su hermano divertido.

—Súper fabuloso —respondió Dean también divertido.

Estuvieron otro rato  donde le contaron los pormenores de la boda en el Reino Winchester. Sam estaba muy nervioso y olvidó sus votos matrimoniales, así que tuvo que  improvisar.

—Fue hermoso —dijo Jess toda enamorada.

—Seguro que sí —respondió Dean.

Siguieron sus relatos de los invitados, aunque fue “todo el reino”. El Reino Winchester era tan pequeño que no le sorprendió, al contrario, se puso a reír por lo verdadero del dicho. Perfectamente, posible que fuera “todo el reino”.

Llegó la hora de despedirse hasta la mañana siguiente. Era tarde y el viaje de su familia fue largo. Jess cabeceaba en el hombro de Sam, mientras estaban sentados en el hermoso sofá floreado con las flores que enamoran  a la luna.

—Vayan ustedes, niños, me gustaría hablar un momento a solas con Dean —dijo su mamá.

—Claro, madre —dijo Sam todo obediente y salió con Jessica de la mano, siguiendo a un paje del reino, quien lo guiaría hasta sus habitaciones.

Una vez a solas, su madre tomó sus manos con delicadeza, pero con fuerza al mismo tiempo.

—Me alegra mucho verte tan bien, hijo mío. Estaba un poco preocupada, pero siempre tuve fe en ti, en que saldrías adelante bajo cualquier circunstancia y doblarías la suerte adversa.

—Mamá.

—Dime, ¿cómo es el rey Castiel contigo?

Dean sonrió avergonzado y un rubor hermoso cubrió sus mejillas.

—Es muy bueno conmigo, mamá, él me quiere mucho… este… él…

—Está enamorado de ti.

Dean se puso rojo como un tomate maduro.

—Este, sí, me ama.

—¿Y tú lo amas a él?

Dean la miró sorprendido y se puso a pensar demasiado.

—No lo sé, mamá, a veces pierdo la noción con él, lo quiero, pero no sé si es amor o qué… solo sé que me gusta mucho. Me gusta estar con él, lo extraño cuando no estoy cerca de su presencia, me gusta cuando… tu sabes… me toca, a veces, incluso siento que me falta el aire… no sé cómo explicarlo, son demasiadas cosas.

—Esas cosas que no puedes explicar, hijo mío, es lo que se llama “amor” —continuó la reina con solemnidad—. Dean, tú estás enamorado de ese hombre.

Dean la miró serio.

—¿Tú lo crees? —preguntó Dean.

—¡Claro!, cuando los vi por primera vez juntos allá en casa, supe que había algo “mágico” entre los dos. La forma como se miraban era hermoso, como electricidad en el ambiente —dijo Mary.

—Por esa razón aceptaste tan rápido que me casara con él.

—Tenía la intuición de que ese “algo”, florecería, realmente increíble… y yo no tenía derecho a interponerme, sino dejarlo ser para que creciera a su ritmo. Pero, debo confesar, Dean, que no esperé que fuera tan pronto —dijo su mamá con insinuación.

—¡Oh! —Dean sintió ruborizar.

Mary sonrió con dulzura  y luego lo abrazó.

—No sabes lo afortunado que eres hijo mío. Ser amado y corresponder, es lo más hermoso que puedo pedir para ti. Sé feliz, te lo mereces y cuida de tu esposo y de tu familia.

—Mamá, con respecto  a eso debo decirte algo —dijo avergonzado, soltando el abrazo.

—Que estás embarazado —respondió su madre.

Dean quedó con la boca abierta, por un momento pensó que quizás su mamá era una bruja. Mary se largó a reír en su cara.

—¡Cómo supiste! —chilló Dean.

—Era brom… ¡Qué! ¿En serio? —dijo su mamá con cara de asombro.

—Pues… sí —respondió el chico todo rojo.

Simplemente, la colosal reina Mary, perdió la cabeza con la noticia. Saltó, rio y felicitó a su hijo muchas veces. Salió volando en busca de Sam y contarle la nueva, pero en el camino se encontró con Castiel, quien la vio extraña mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza para después, seguir su camino.

Sam y Jessica no podían creerlo. Estaban acostados cuando su mamá irrumpió en la habitación llena de felicidad. Sam se asustó al principio, pero luego quedó con cara de impacto.

—¿Crees que deberíamos decirlo a todos? —preguntó Jess a Sam.

Sam quedó pensando. Era muy difícil imaginar a un Dean embarazado y esa visión les quitó un poco el sueño a él y a Jess. Sin embargo, Sam sonrió y al otro día, felicitarían a Dean. La noticia se esparció por palacio como pólvora, luego a la misma velocidad, por todo el reino.

Mary volvió para desearle buenas noches a Dean y lo encontró, besándose con Castiel en el Salón de las Flores. Ella sonrió con la visión y volvió a felicitarlos. Salieron en busca de sus correspondientes habitaciones y se despidieron con muchos besos y abrazos.

En la intimidad de la alcoba real, Dean reposó en los fuertes brazos de su rey.

—Tu mamá es muy hermosa —dijo Castiel.

—Lo es.

—Por eso tuvo un hijo tan bello.

Dean sonrió y besó a su esposo con todo ese amor que tenía para entregarle. Se enfrascaron en una lucha con la lengua de forma cálida, suave. Castiel acarició su cuerpo con cuidado, como si adorara cada centímetro de su piel. Se sentía tan querido y amado.

Besos amorosos, cariñosos, entregados con toda el alma sentía sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Lo hacían temblar de excitación. Sus palmas grandes rozaban, friccionaban su pálida piel, calentando cada una de sus partes. Al llegar a la entrepierna, esta respondió casi al instante con entusiasmo bajo las atentas caricias. Su pene se erguía con dureza con cada roce de esa mano. Trató de aguantar la respiración, cuando sintió la boca de Castiel sobre su pene, pero no pudo evitar gemir sin control con la felación de su amado. Castiel lamió, besó, chupó con insistencia, también se fue hacia abajo, lubricó la entrada.

Hace bastante tiempo que Dean ya no usaba el lubricante dado por su hermano. Dejaba a Castiel con el trabajo, pues era más placentero sentirlo a él hacer eso. Castiel volvió a sus labios y le levantó la pierna derecha para penetrarlo. Entró con firmeza, hasta el fondo  de las entrañas de Dean, para tocar ese punto sensible.

El consorte se abrazó a su marido, acarició su nuca, enredando sus dedos en su cabello.

—Te amo, Dean.

El corazón latió tan salvajemente, porque era su momento de decir algo que solo su madre le había develado.

—Yo, yo, también te amo, Cas.

—¡Dean!

Castiel salió del cuello de Dean casi inmediatamente de terminada la declaración, para encarar esos bellos ojos verdes que lo traían como loco.

—¿En serio?

Estuvo a punto de decirle “claro que sí, tonto”, pero no pudo hacerlo, en vez de eso solo salió:

—Es verdad, te amo, Cas.

—¡Dean!

El beso siguiente fue dado, recibido, aceptado y totalmente correspondido, con los mismos sentimientos unificadores. El suave movimiento acariciaba todo el cuerpo de ambos, haciéndose cada vez más intenso. Dean comenzó a gemir otra vez, acompañado esta vez con Castiel. Los sonidos de placer inundaron la habitación real mientras los movimientos se hicieron más fuertes y el ruido más sonoro, ya que acompañaba el de la carne chocando contra la carne. Algo tan erótico que los volvía locos, además del hecho de estar totalmente enamorados.

El abrazo se volvió más apasionada junto con los besos mientras se mecían con muestras de su amor. Dean agarró el cabello de la nuca de Castiel y tiró hacia atrás, cuando tuvo la garganta expuesta, Dean lo mordió con suavidad y lo chupeteó. Castiel dio un ronco y largo gemido. Siguió, entrando en Dean con suavidad, pero profundo, tocaba con total sabiduría ese punto en el interior de su esposo que lo hacía retorcerse de placer. 

El movimiento aumentó mientras Dean y Castiel se fundían en un abrazo lleno de pasión.

—Dean… ah… te amo.

—Oh, Cas… ah… yo te… amo… ah… ah… también. Te amo mucho…

Un golpe dentro lo estremeció de pies a cabeza y Dean echó la cabeza hacia atrás para explotar en un orgasmo delicioso. Castiel se mantuvo firme, sintiendo los espasmos de placer de Dean y aguantó un poco antes de venirse también en el interior de su amado.

—Oh, Dios, mi amor… Dean… arggg.

Cayó sobre su esposo, tratando de no aplastarlo, pero sí, darle besitos, porque  estaba tan feliz que su corazón no se calmaría tan rápido. Rodó sobre Dean y quedó acostado boca arriba al lado de su amante querido.

—Eres tan hermoso, Dean —dijo Castiel, dándole un besito en la nariz.

—Tú también eres hermoso.

—No tanto como tú.

—Ah, eso es cierto.

Dean sonríe con malicia y también le da un beso en la nariz a su esposo. Se quedaron así descansando y acariciándose con amor.

—Nada nos separará, ahora que me amas —declaró Castiel.

—Ni siquiera el no tener hijos ¿Algo le puede pasar al bebé? —dijo Dean.

—¿Qué cosa?

—No lo sé… perderlo, es común en el parto y puedes repudiarme por ese hecho.

—No, no puedo.

—¿Cómo que no puedes? Pensé que eso hacían los reyes cuando no podían tener hijos de su esposo. Así podrían casarse con otro que sí, le dé hijos.

—Eso solo pasa si el rey no está enamorado de su esposo, pero si lo está, como yo, que estoy locamente perdido de amor por ti —dice Castiel con intensidad—. No puedo repudiarte. Verás, el amor es más importante en nuestro reino que tener hijos.

—¿En serio? —dijo sorprendido Dean.

—Por supuesto.

Otros besos cariñosos. Dean sonreía entre besos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Castiel.

—Creí que me botarías.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Eso nunca pasará. Ni siquiera había una posibilidad después de casado contigo.

—¿Quieres decir que ya estabas enamorado de mí en ese entonces? —preguntó con asombro Dean.

—¿Te sorprende?

—Sí, mucho. No pensé…

—Otro beso.

Los besos se intensificaron para una nueva ronda de sexo amoroso. Castiel subió otra vez encima de Dean. Sintió la piel calurosa contra su piel húmeda por la ronda anterior. Se deseaban con ternura al mismo tiempo que con pasión desbordante. Las caricias se volvieron intensas y las piernas se abrieron para recibir de nuevo ese miembro delicioso en sus profundidades.

Castiel volvió a entrar y la espalda de Dean se dobló al recibirlo. Golpeó su traserito muchas veces al entrar, dando un exquisito placer sumado a los besos pegajosos. En el interior se sentía esa calidez que lo inundaba.

—Ah… ah… mi amor… sí… sigue… ahí… ah…

—Te amo, Dean… aaaaah…

El sentimiento entre besos era delicioso. Nunca fue tan feliz en su vida como en el instante de sentirse enamorado y ser correspondido con el mismo amor. Sintió el estremecimiento que inundaba su corazón, así como también todo su cuerpo. Una explosión que volvió a sentir y sonrió con regocijo pues sabía de qué se trataba. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, tensó su cuerpo y gritó su orgasmo, apretando el traserito para darle placer a su querido y amante esposo.

—¡Aaaahhrggg! —chilló Castiel.

Cayó otra vez en un abrazo cariñoso y un adorador de besos candentes. Estuvieron reposando bastante tiempo uno al lado del otro con caricias quedas. Comenzaron a adormecerse con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus rostros.

Los sueños fueron duraderos llenos de un futuro feliz.

Desde antes de ese instante, Castiel y Dean fueron muy felices juntos. El reino también se benefició de tener a sus monarcas tan enamorados, floreciendo en una nueva era de prosperidad. El reino de Winchester junto con el reino de Novak fueron grandes aliados en todas las áreas y cuando nació el hijo de Sam, Castiel y Dean enviaron muchos regalos. Dean no podía ir, porque estaba esperando a su primer hijo. Jess estaba embarazada desde antes de la boda de Dean y Castiel y no lo sabía, sino poco después. Esta fue la razón por la que Sam y Jess apuraron su propio matrimonio, pero no le dijeron a nadie hasta después de enterarse del embarazo de Dean.

Cuando Dean se enteró de esto último, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al pensar en que si Sam se hubiera casado con Castiel, el pobre hijo de Jess crecería sin padre. Una suerte que decidió quitarle el novio a su hermano. A Sam no le hubiera ido mal con Castiel. Castiel era tan fabuloso que hubiera hecho feliz a Sam, claro, solo si este nunca se enteraba de ese hijo abandonado. Pero este pensamiento no le gustó y comprendió que no era por Sam o por Jess, sino el imaginar a Castiel con otro hombre, aunque ese hombre fuera su querido hermano. Fue ahí cuando supo lo perdido que estaba por su esposo. Ridículo sentir celos de su hermano tan poco infundados, pero ahí estaban. Tan ridículos, que achacó ese hecho a sus hormonas alterados por culpa del embarazo.

Estos extraños sentimientos, que no tenían nada que ver a lo que sentía en realidad, hicieron pasar tragos amargos a Castiel y duraron hasta el nacimiento del príncipe. Un hermoso niño igualito a Castiel, pero con unos impresionantes ojos verdes marca Winchester por donde lo miraran. Dean estaba fascinado con su hijo perfecto ante sus ojos.

La felicidad era completa. No había reino más bendecido por el amor, por la inteligencia y por la sabiduría de dos reyes tan increíbles en el arte de gobernar. La pobreza, gracias a las políticas de Dean fue aplacada, convirtiendo al Reino Novak hacia una nueva era.

Dios, el Padre Todopoderoso de los Cielos, los bendijo. Vio con buenos ojos a Dean y Castiel, y por fin pudo dejar a su hijo crecer. Era el momento esperado por él con paciencia, el momento que esperó con sus otros hijos, quienes no pasaron la prueba. En cambio, Castiel pudo soportar la carga, su trabajo dio frutos y fue recompensado con la felicidad eterna junto a su amor.

 

**Fin.**


End file.
